O Prisioneiro
by Moon's Princess
Summary: MEDIEVAL Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir i
1. Chapter 1

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Feira do dia de são Martin, 11 de novembro de 1450. Saint Andrews, condado de Fife, Escócia_

Usagi escapou do edifício onde a festa da feira se reali zava. Embora fosse uma estranha no local, o banquete ofere cido rivalizava com qualquer um que era servido no grande hall de seu pai. Mesmo tendo comido demais, só de pensar nas iguarias que pesavam sobre as mesas — as maravilhosas tortas com os mais variados recheios, doces e salgados, os molhos, as nozes, os queijos e os pastéis — sua boca enchia de água.

Os alimentos apimentados causaram sede e ela tomou muitos copos de leite adoçados com mel. E, agora, sua bexiga cheia não lhe dava mais descanso. Futura _laird ou _não, ainda era humana. As exigências da natureza não se importavam com títulos ou descendência nobre.

Apertando a manta nos ombros, saiu da área do mercado e se dirigiu para o grande portão em busca de privacidade, os passos quase inaudíveis no caminho enlameado, iluminado por tochas e cercado pelas bancas vazias do mercado. A música de uma flauta a atraiu para um estábulo. A canção dolente parou assim que ela chegou à porta entreaberta.

Concluiu que a música deveria ter vindo de algum lugar distante, então olhou para trás, entrou e fechou a porta. Uma lanterna estava pendurada num gancho na parede mais distante, a luz fraca mal dissipando as sombras. Usagi estremeceu, a escuridão lhe despertando as lembranças infantis de medo de bruxas com enormes narizes com verrugas, demônios com for cados para atacá-la e duendes que roubavam crianças mal-edu cadas durante a noite.

Caminhou devagar pela escuridão em direção à luz, os bra ços estendidos à frente para não esbarrar em nada e cair. As mãos encontraram a parede áspera e, parando num dos cantos, ergueu a saia e se agachou. Ah, doce alívio...

— Você tem um jato de urina bem forte para uma garota.

Usagi se assustou. O coração disparado, abaixou a saia e pulou, procurando nas sombras.

— Aqui em cima.

A voz que a chamava de cima pertencia a um jovem, não a um homem adulto e certamente não a uma criatura do ou tro mundo. O rosto queimando, Usagi dobrou o pescoço para cima e olhou.

Um par de pernas longas e magras balançava abaixo da viga, os pés grandes, calçados com botas, pouco acima da cabeça dela. Os pés pertenciam a um menino de 12 anos, mais ou me nos, com cabelos escuros e ondulados que desciam até os om bros, olhos risonhos e uma flauta de madeira numa das mãos grandes.

Do poleiro em que estava, ele devia ter visto muito de suas partes íntimas. Seis meses atrás, não teria se importado, mas desde que sua menstruação começara, ela se sentia mais sensí vel. A vergonha lhe queimou o rosto como se estivesse perto de uma fogueira.

Determinada a recuperar a dignidade perdida, ergueu o quei xo e o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Devia ter mostrado que estava aí...

Ele pulou para o chão, caindo em pé sobre a palha ao lado dela.

— Por quê? Você não se deu ao trabalho de se anunciar. — Endireitando-se, limpou o feno de sua túnica e calça, ambas precisando muito ser remendadas, e guardou a flauta no bolso.

— Além disso, cheguei aqui primeiro.

Era verdade. Entrara sem convite, embora o estábulo fosse um lugar público.

— Não tem importância. Como futura _laird, _minha posição é acima da sua.

Em vez de se sentir impressionado, como ela esperava, ele jogou a cabeça morena para trás e riu. Passou uma das mãos so bre os olhos e balançou a cabeça, como se ela fosse uma criança e ele um adulto.

— Meninas não podem ser _lairds. _

A afirmação enfureceu Usagi.

— Eu posso... e serei. Meu pai jurou que será assim e, como chefe do clã, sua palavra é lei. Um dia serei conhecida como a Tsukino.

O pai lhe dissera que não pretendia casar de novo. Tinha qua tro filhos enterrados, a mãe com o último, e acreditava que nunca teria um filho. Antes de morrer, um acontecimento que Usagi esperava que demorasse muito tempo para acontecer, pretendia nomeá-la herdeira como a única filha sobrevivente.

O jovem virou os olhos, e Usagi se impressionou com sua cor — um azul-escuro, quase opaco — e atribuiu-a a um tru que das sombras, embora não acreditasse nisso.

— Os deveres de um _laird _incluem a liderança de homens em batalhas. Uma mulher não pode fazer isso.

O comentário atingiu seu ponto fraco. Antes da viagem, ou vira os velhos conselheiros do pai dizerem a mesma coisa.

— Acho que nunca ouviu falar de Joana d'Arc, imbecil.

Ele deu de ombros, largos para um menino.

— Isso é diferente, ela tinha visões de santos... Não me pare ce que você receberá visitas divinas.

Usagi mordeu o lábio. Não podia argumentar, estava sem pre se metendo em encrencas praticamente desde o dia em que começara a andar.

Aproveitando a vantagem, o menino continuou:

— Além disso, você irá casar e ter bebês. Sua barriga vai ficar do tamanho de uma barrica e será gorda demais para li derar seus homens numa batalha, a menos que queira que eles andem como patos. Seus inimigos chamarão o clã Tsukino de clã Quaque-quaque.

Usagi bateu o pé na palha.

— Não chamarão.

— Chamarão sim.

Usagi ficou tão zangada que fechou os dedos em punho, er gueu-o e atacou. O punho bateu com força na barriga do menino, dura como pedra apesar de sua estrutura frágil. O murro teria der rubado outros garotos da mesma idade, mas ele nem se moveu.

— Ouch! — Passando a mão na barriga, olhou-a fixamente, a pureza cristalina do olhar quase fazendo-a lamentar o que fi zera. — Vejo que tem um temperamento que combina com seus cabelos.

Ignorando a referência aos cachos loiros-dourados, no momento presos numa única trança que se desmanchava, Usagi cruzou os braços e fixou-o.

— É um castigo por falar o que não deve, já que não é meu igual. — Passou o olhar pelas roupas comuns com atenção deliberada.

Ele a olhou de volta, os olhos escurecendo.

— Você não sabe se sou um futuro chefe de clã.

Ela observou a manta gasta sobre os ombros e o peito dele. Apesar de desbotada, percebeu o padrão de escarlate brilhante entremeado por verde floresta, as cores dos Chiba.

Usagi deu um passo atrás. Os Tsukino e os Chiba não eram exatamente inimigos, mas também não eram amigos. Nos últimos anos, um número razoável do gado dos Tsukio ha via "desaparecido". Usagi sabia que o _laird _dos Chiba tinha filhos gêmeos, Seiya e Mamoru, dois anos mais novos que ela e nascidos com a diferença de apenas minutos.

Imaginando qual dos irmãos estava diante dela, perguntou:

— Bem, você é?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos perdendo o brilho.

— Não, meu irmão Seiya é mais velho que eu dois minu tos. Sou Mamoru, o filho mais moço. Ela estendeu a mão.

— Sou Usagi, única filha do meu pai. Mesmo disposta a ser amigável, parecia incapaz de deixar de lado o orgulho.

Ele lhe tomou a mão, os dedos longos envolvendo-a, o aperto firme, mas gentil e agradavelmente quente.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Usagi dos Tsukino. E o que traz a filha de um _laird... _desculpe, uma futura _laird... _a uma feira tão distante de nossa ilha natal?

— Estou ajudando meu pai a levar nosso gado para o merca do, mas paramos aqui para ver a feira e celebrar o dia de festa. Ela olhou para a mão, ainda presa na dele. Com o rosto corando, libertou-a.

— Levar gado para o mercado parece um trabalho bem pesa do para uma menina.

Sentiu que ele estava implicando com ela de novo — a re ferência a seu sexo a incomodava. Se tivesse nascido menino, como a vida seria mais fácil. Mas se esticou em toda a sua altura.

Embora ainda em crescimento, já era mais alta que a maio ria das mulheres do seu clã e da altura de muitos meninos da sua idade. Apesar de mais novo, Mamoru Chiba era bem mais alto.

— Não sou apenas uma menina, sou a filha do Tsukino.

— Bem, você é muito bonita, Usagi dos Tsukino. E chei ra como as flores da primavera.

Usagi sentiu o coração bater mais depressa. Ele devia ter percebido o perfume do sabão com que lavara o rosto, o pescoço e os cabelos... uma mistura de flores de cerejeira e lavanda que sua ama, Luna, fazia especialmente para ela.

Mas, melhor ainda, dissera que ela era bonita. Certamente não era feia, mas nunca pensara em si mesma como bonita. Era alta demais, com ossos grandes. E a boca era muito larga. Também havia o problema do cabelo — os cachos loiros-dourados não se submetiam a trancas ou coques. Meninas bonitas eram delica das como fadas, com bocas pequenas e rosadas e cabelos doura dos e lisos, que desciam até a cintura como cortinas de seda.

— É uma pena que seja tão orgulhosa — acrescentou. Ainda pensando no inesperado cumprimento, levou um mo mento para perceber a crítica. Participara de muitos dos dias de julgamento, que ocorriam a cada três meses, e percebera como seu pai sempre tratara todos com a mesma cortesia, desde o mais humilde dos moradores de choupanas até os senhores mais orgulhosos. A maneira justa com que Kenji Tsukino se comportava era uma de suas muitas qualidades, que lhe con quistaram a lealdade absoluta dos membros do seu clã. Embora Usagi tentasse ser igual a ele, parecia que havia fracassado novamente. Seus ombros caíram.

— Acho que devia ser um pouco mais humilde. — Tentando ser justa, acrescentou: — Pode me bater, se quiser.

— Não, não posso.

— Não seja idiota, justo é justo. — Usagi avançou a barri ga magra e se preparou para o golpe. — Vamos, bata.

— Apesar de ser uma Tsukino, você é uma menina. Meu pai me tiraria o couro se descobrisse que lhe bati, e minha mãe acabaria com o que sobrasse de mim. Mas você é muito corajo sa. Acha mesmo que a deixarão ser _laird?_

— Se meu pai disser que sim, então serei.

— Mesmo assim, você ainda precisará de um marido.

— Sim, suponho que sim. — De todas as coisas que ansiava por fazer quando fosse adulta, casamento estava no fim da lista. Eu sou noiva do meu primo Motoki desde que éramos bebês, mas ele não gosta de brincar fora de casa e meu gato, Artemis, o faz espirrar.

Mamoru ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso lhe iluminando o rosto.

— Então case comigo, sou melhor que meu irmão em quase todos os jogos. Oh, e gosto muito de gatos. Bem, pelo menos eles não me fazem espirrar.

Usagi olhou para ele, curiosa e um pouco agitada. Teria mesmo acabado de receber um pedido de casamento? Se precisava ter um marido, certamente Mamoru Chiba a agradava muito mais que seu primo.

— Terei que pedir a meu pai, mas acho que sim.

— Não tenho nada que sirva como anel, mas, para um noiva do ser real, precisamos trocar alguma coisa.

Usagi parou para pensar. Só o que tinha de valor era a ada ga de lâmina curta que o pai lhe dera no último aniversário. Não queria se desfazer dela.

— Um juramento de sangue serve tanto quanto um presen te, talvez melhor. — Tirou a adaga da bainha, presa na meia, e brandiu-a.

Mamoru não recuou nem se maravilhou com a beleza do cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas.

— Espero que saiba usar isso.

— É claro que sei. E, para provar, vou me cortar primeiro. Virou a palma da mão esquerda para cima. Mordendo o lábio para não gritar, passou a lâmina afiada sobre a ponta do polegar, fazendo surgir um fino semicírculo escarlate.

— Viu? — Estendeu a mão para a dele, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu mesmo me corto, muito obrigado.

Usagi hesitou. Ousaria entregar sua arma a um estranho que pertencia a um clã rival? Rival ou não, não acreditava que a usaria para lhe cortar o pescoço... Era apenas um menino, afi nal, embora muito bonito e forte... Mas o que o impediria de lhe roubar a arma e fugir?

Mas o olhar dele, firme e claro, a fez esquecer o pensamento e lhe despertou alguma coisa, uma estranha sensação que criou raízes em seu coração. O que quer que o destino guardasse para eles, Usagi sentiu que furto não estava incluído. Entregou-lhe a adaga.

— Muito bem. Apenas não tente fugir com ela. Sou forte como qualquer menino e tenho pernas como as de um coelho. Não descansaria até pegá-lo e então cortaria muito mais que seu polegar.

— Usagi dos Tsukino, sem dúvida você é a menina mais ousada que já conheci.

— Talvez devesse conhecer outras pessoas, sair mais.

Ele pegou a adaga e usou a ponta para fazer um corte profun do, semicircular, quase idêntico ao que ela fizera, apenas mais fundo.

Observando o sangue sair, ela não pôde deixar de admirar a forma como ele fizera o corte sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

— Pronto. — Devolveu-lhe a adaga.

Ela pegou, guardou-a na bainha e depois na meia. Estendeu a mão ensangüentada, sentindo-se como se estivesse numa igreja. Eles se deram as mãos, os dedos cortados presos um ao outro, as palmas juntas. Os olhos de Mamoru, com sua cor inusitada, se prenderam aos dela.

— Eu, Mamoru Chiba, juro que daqui a sete anos a reclamarei, Usagi dos Tsukino, como minha noiva.

— Eu, Usagi Tsukino, juro que não tomarei como marido ninguém mais a não ser você, Mamoru Chiba, daqui a sete anos.

Ela afastou a mão e olhou a mancha, uma sensação reverente tomando-a. Seu sangue e o de Mamoru eram um só.

— Temos um pacto.

— Ainda não. Também devemos selar o acordo com um beijo. Usagi ergueu a cabeça.

— Um beijo?

— Sim. Afinal, não é um acordo comum, mas um noivado.

Prestes a fazer 14 anos, ela nunca experimentara um beijo adulto. Ao imaginar os lábios cheios e firmes de Mamoru toman do posse dos dela, teve uma sensação estranha e intensa, parte curiosidade e parte medo. Mas, se ele demonstrara tanta nobreza ao se cortar, poderia ter menos coragem?

Debruçou-se, colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e encostou a boca na dele. O beijo começou suave e gentil como uma leve chuva de verão. Os lábios de Mamoru se movendo sobre os dela eram frios e firmes, seu hálito doce e fresco como erva-doce. Crescera ouvindo, no grande hall do pai, os trovadores e can tores comparando os lábios de uma senhora a pétalas de rosa e seus seios a peitos de pombas. Agora, Usagi podia compreen der o que eles queriam dizer.

As mãos de Mamoru lhe abarcaram a cintura, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo dele, aprofundando o beijo. Forçou-lhe os lábios a se abrirem e mergulhou a língua em sua boca. Uma sensação quente, palpitante, começou em seu baixo-ventre, exa tamente no ponto onde se centralizavam as eólicas menstruais. Mas, o que sentia não era dor. Devia ser aquela sensação de que falavam tanto... desejo.

Usagi recuou, assustada pela intensidade das sensações, e, ruborizada, sorriu para ele, trêmula.

— Acho que afinal você será um marido de verdade.

— Usagi... Usa! Onde infernos se meteu, menina?

A voz do pai se erguendo do lado do fora do estábulo tirou de Usagi o status de adulta, transformando-a mais uma vez em criança. Virou a cabeça em direção à porta, grata por tê-la fechado quando entrara.

A raiva de Tsukino chegava devagar, mas não ficaria nem um pouco alegre em descobrir a filha confraternizando com um Chiba. Se os encontrasse se beijando, poderia nomear seu outro primo, Jédite, como o herdeiro, no lugar dela. Sete anos mais novo, Jédite ainda era quase um bebê. Mesmo assim, não podia se arriscar.

Voltou-se para Mamoru e sussurrou:

— É meu pai, preciso ir embora.

Ele a olhou com tristeza e acenou.

— Muito bem, apenas não se esqueça do nosso pacto. Quan do formos adultos, vamos nos casar.

— Sim, não me esquecerei. — Com o coração pesado, ela se voltou para a porta.

— Usagi, espere.

O coração disparado, virou-se para ele.

— Sim?

Ele lhe estendeu a flauta, mas Usagi balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Mamoru, não posso...

— Sim, pode. —Andou até ela, tomou-lhe a mão e colocou a flauta na palma. — Não vale muito como presente de noivado, mas lhe darei alguma coisa melhor quando formos adultos.

Os dedos de Usagi se fecharam sobre a madeira lisa, quen te por ter estado no bolso de Mamoru. Nunca se sentira tão como vida com um presente.

— Mas não sei como tocar.

Mamoru achou graça. A bela boca se ergueu num amplo sorriso e seus olhos, mortiços poucos segundos antes, brilharam como estrelas gêmeas.

— Não tem importância. Quando nos casarmos, tocarei a música que você quiser.

Do lado de fora, os passos se aproximaram.

— Usagi, Usa, responda, filha.

Usagi era sagaz o bastante para perceber o medo na voz do pai. Estava preocupado com ela. Não ousava se demorar mais. Olhou para Mamoru, sentindo que estava dizendo adeus a um ami go de toda a vida e não a um menino que conhecera poucos minutos antes.

— Adeus até nos encontramos de novo, Mamoru Chiba.

— Você não se esquecerá, não é, Usa? — Os olhos azuis mergulharam nos dela.

— Não, Mamoru, jamais esquecerei. — Beijou-lhe a face, então se virou e correu para a porta.


	2. Chapter 2

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**Olá YueSalles(pode ser só assim?): ainda bem que gostou …. Também adorei desde o memento em que começei a ler …lol. .. bem se não houver imprevistos tou a pensar em postar a cada sábado….. acho que também vou publicar no tumbr … quem tiver pode adicionar… vou colocar o link no profile **

CAPÍTULO DOIS

_Castelo MacLeod, Dunvegan, ilha de Skye Pentecostes, 15 de maio, dez anos depois._

"Seqüestrei seu irmão em pagamento pelo meu marido. Olho por olho..."

A pena apertada entre os dedos manchados de tinta, Usagi, _laird _do clã Tsukino, levantou o olhar do aviso de sequestro e olhou pela janela do solar para o céu azul quase sem nuvens, as montanhas rugosas e o lago cercado por penedos em busca de inspiração ou de um sinal, mas não os encontrou.

Descansou a pena na escrivaninha e pegou a corrente de ouro que lhe circundava o pescoço. O pesado anel de seu pai, com o selo do clã, que agora pertencia a ela, descansava entre seus seios. Grande demais para ser usado num dedo, usava-o preso num colar. Tirou a corrente do pescoço e deixou o anel sobre o pergaminho manchado de tinta.

Usagi suspirou. Agora que seu plano de sequestro estava em andamento, conseguia pôr em ordem os pensamentos. Se os três guerreiros que enviara na noite anterior tivessem sido bem-sucedidos, Mamoru Chiba lhe aqueceria a cama antes do cair da noite.

O pensamento fez seu coração disparar e as pernas tremerem. Sentia que estava prestes a mergulhar de cabeça num abismo formado pela raiva e a vingança.

As tensões entre os Tsukino e os Chiba se agravaram nos últimos anos e os roubos de gado e de uísque eram as principais reclamações dos dois lados. Mas então, três meses atrás, o gêmeo de Mamoru, Seiya, assassinara o marido de Usagi, Motoki, a sangue frio. O casamento dela e Motoki não fora por amor, mas haviam crescido juntos. Embora tivesse casado com ele por dever, e um dever duro de cumprir, certamente não qui sera que ele morresse.

Motoki parecia ter uma disposição tão afável como seus ca belos dourados e suaves olhos cor de avelã. Mas, depois de se casarem, demonstrou ser teimoso. Ignorando seus pedidos e as ordens do pai dela, decidira se encontrar com Seiya Chiba na esperança de pôr um fim definitivo no feudo. Quando não vol tara ao cair da noite, um grupo saíra à procura dele e encontrara seu corpo junto ao lago, uma grande pedra suja de sangue ao lado do crânio esmagado, um pedaço da manta dos Chiba preso nos dedos endurecidos.

O choque causara o aborto do bebê que Usagi carregava, uma perda imperdoável. Tinha todo o direito de exigir de Mamoru o pagamento pelo que o irmão havia feito. Mesmo assim, a ne cessidade de esquecer a doce lembrança do dia da feira a atingia como outra perda.

Mas não tinha escolha. Seu pai jazia no cemitério há dois anos, o enorme corpo encolhido pela doença, os lençóis que o embrulhavam molhados pelas lágrimas de Usagi.

Suas últimas palavras foram confiar a Usagi o clã Tsukino, suas terras e suas fortalezas. Já havia rumores de descontenta mento entre os velhos conselheiros, que diziam que uma simples mulher não podia ocupar o lugar do antigo _laird. _Certamente os Chiba considerariam a designação de uma mulher como chefe do clã um convite para um ataque. Embora as muralhas do castelo fossem poderosas, era necessário considerar a segurança dos fa zendeiros e de outros que viviam fora da proteção das muralhas.

Um bebê saudável, com partes iguais de sangue dos Tsukino e dos Chiba, poderia pôr um fim definitivo ao feudo e seria muito melhor que qualquer tratado. Precisava de Mamoru Chiba como nunca precisara de outro homem.

Um lamento em voz alta a fez se virar e olhar para a cama. Luna, sua ama na infância, estava em pé, passando um galho de salgueiro sobre a colcha dobrada.

A velha cantava alguma bobagem sobre uma serpente com um olho só que se enterrava num buraco quente, receptivo. Em bora viúva, a imagem franca que a mulher evocava fez Usagi ficar ruborizada.

— Luna, se jogar até mesmo uma pétala de rosa sobre os lençóis, vou mandar chicoteá-la. — Irritada, colocou a pena no tinteiro e enviou uma oração silenciosa aos santos para lhe darem paciência.

Rindo, Luna deixou cair o ramo sobre a cama e se aproxi mou de Usagi.

— Não, doçura, você não vai. Gosta demais de mim para me bater, e, de qualquer maneira, estou velha demais para apanhar.

— Perdoe-me, Luna. Não tenho motivos para lhe falar com tanta aspereza. — Desde a morte da mãe de Usagi, a mulher tinha sido mais mãe do que serviçal.

Luna afagou os cabelos de Usagi.

— Não tem importância, boneca. Você deve estar sentindo o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros delicados, mas não se preo cupe. Na noite que seu pai morreu, li as runas para você. As pedras prevêem uma vida longa e feliz, com um bebê logo a caminho e um marido robusto e ardente, de cabelos negros, que lhe encherá o ventre com muitos outros nos anos futuros.

Embora Luna acreditasse completamente na antiga forma de profecia, Usagi não sabia como um punhado de velhas pe dras entalhadas podia adivinhar detalhes como a cor dos cabe los do seu futuro "marido" ou sua força sexual. Provavelmente, Luna ouvira os gêmeos Chiba descritos como tendo cabelos escuros e olhos escuros. Quanto à parte da luxúria, bem, era um pensamento adorável.

— Você precisa se alimentar — disse Luna —, vai pre cisar de forças para receber seu noivo. — A velha fez com o queixo um sinal em direção à cama de dossel.

— Mamoru Chiba não é meu noivo — disse Usagi, irritada. Sua ligação sexual com o irmão do inimigo era um tema de licado. Mais suave, acrescentou: — Não tenho planos de me casar de novo. E, mesmo se tivesse, não seria com o gêmeo do assassino do meu marido.

— Só os planos de Deus não podem ser desafiados, _milady. _Homens e mulheres precisam aceitar a vontade d'Ele. Um casa mento acabará com a inimizade entre os clãs, haja ou não filhos. Com o tempo, poderá até curar o coração de _milady._

— Não tenho mais coração, portanto não há nada para curar.

Luna fixou o olhar embaçado no rosto de Usagi. Embo ra meio cega, a sábia mulher via mais do que muita gente com visão perfeita.

— Três meses é muito tempo para uma mulher ficar sozinha na cama, e lorde Motoki estava longe de ser sensual.

O rosto de Usagi ficou vermelho, porque era verdade. Motoki não fora ousado e sensual no quarto, apesar dos votos matrimoniais. Mesmo se tivesse mostrado mais vigor, a cabeça de Usagi estava cheia de fantasias tolas sobre juramentos de sangue e beijos roubados, de cachos negros que tinham a tex tura da seda e claros olhos azuis que pareciam lhe penetrar a alma.

— Não foi sua culpa, criança. Com o homem certo na sua cama, você será uma mulher cheia de paixão.

Mais uma vez, a velha lera seus pensamentos. Sentindo as lágrimas lhe descerem pelo rosto, Usagi rapidamente virou a cabeça. A verdade era que o marido não a desejara. Cada vez que a rejeitara, sentira um pedaço de sua alma morrer.

— Vou fazer 25 anos, não sou mais uma menina. Quanto a Mamoru Chiba, tudo o que quero dele é sua semente em meu ventre. Quando a tiver, poderá voltar para a família ou ir para o inferno.

Para a família dele ou para o inferno. Como o pacto que esta va prestes a fazer era infernal, o sentimento parecia adequado.

Uma batida na porta fez as duas mulheres se voltarem. Os nervos esticados, Usagi mandou que entrassem.

A porta se abriu, revelando a figura formidável do primo de seu pai, Hiroshi. Pai do guerreiro Jedite, fora conselheiro pes soal do pai de Usagi por décadas. Tinha quase 60 anos, mas ainda era um homem de porte reto e ombros largos.

Entrou, fez uma mesura e se sentou.

— O prisioneiro Chiba aguarda seu comando, _milady. _

Saber que seu plano tivera sucesso, que Mamoru Chiba estava realmente cativo dentro de seu castelo, fez com que Usagi compreendesse a enormidade do que ordenara.

— Devo trazê-lo aqui antes do começo dos julgamentos? — perguntou Hiroshi.

Os julgamentos! Estivera tão absorvida na expectativa da chegada de Mamoru que se esquecera de suas obrigações.

De acordo com o costume, o _laird _recebia os aluguéis no pri meiro dia de cada trimestre e, ao mesmo tempo, julgava os casos levados pelo seu povo para decisão. Os requerentes começaram a chegar na noite anterior, dormindo no grande hall e no vestíbulo para esperar a oportunidade de ter suas queixas ouvidas e consertados os males feitos a eles.

Levar um prisioneiro preso em correntes ao tribunal não seria correto. Ela olhou a carta ainda não terminada e decidiu não a enviar de imediato. No momento, quanto menos pessoas soubes sem de suas intenções, melhor. Com sorte, quando Seiya Chiba descobrisse onde estava o irmão, o objetivo de Usagi teria sido alcançado e Mamoru estaria voltando para casa.

— Não, mantenha-o preso até o último caso ter sido resol vido e o tribunal dissolvido. Então, traga-o secretamente... para meu uh... quarto.

O conselheiro hesitou, e Usagi sentiu o rubor lhe cobrindo o rosto e o pescoço.

— Como quiser, _milady. _— Quando ele se levantou, o olhar caiu sobre o papel na escrivaninha. — Uma nota de resgate para ser enviada aos Chiba, _milady! _Devo providenciar um mensa geiro para levá-la?

Usagi hesitou, irritada com a presunção dele.

— Não vou mandá-la por enquanto, mas obrigada. — Abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e guardou a carta.

Ele acenou e começou a recuar para a porta. Um raio de sol lhe bateu no rosto enrugado e mostrou diversos ferimentos.

— Hiroshi, isso que estou vendo é um olho roxo?

— O prisioneiro não foi bem... cooperativo.

Lembrando-se de Mamoru como um menino magro e esguio, Usagi ficou perplexa. Embora grisalho, Hiroshi ainda era um guerreiro poderoso, muito capaz de usar a espada com força e habilidade.

— Compreendo. — Para não lhe causar mais constrangimen to, fez um gesto em direção à porta. — Logo o verei no hall.

— Como quiser, _milady._

Usagi esperou que ele saísse e então se levantou. Luna se debruçou sobre Usagi e bateu um dedo na escrivaninha.

— Não deixe seu anel em qualquer lugar, _milady. _O selo de um _laird _só está em segurança junto a seu corpo.

Grata pela lembrança, Usagi pegou o anel e pôs a corrente no pescoço, devolvendo o anel a seu local de descanso. Se de cidisse mandar a nota de resgate, a selaria, assim como ao des tino de todos, — pressionando sobre a cera quente a cornalina entalhada com o lema dos Tsukino, _Segura Firme, _e o símbolo do touro.

— Obrigada, Luna, parece que não sou eu mesma hoje.

— Tenha coragem, _milady, _seu pai lhe ensinou bem. Você já sabe o que significa ser uma _laird. _É hora de seguir em frente e ser uma mulher.

— Ouçam todos, ouçam todos, o tribunal do Tsukino está em sessão...

Da cadeira entalhada sobre a plataforma, Usagi olhou para a multidão que enchia o grande hall. As mesas e os lon gos bancos tinham sido encostados às paredes para acomodar os homens, mulheres e crianças que estavam em pé na ampla ala central.

Embora tivesse assistido a muitos julgamentos ao longo dos anos, desta vez era diferente. Desta vez, era a _laird. _Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela.

Mais olhares curiosos desciam sobre ela da galeria cerca da dos menestréis acima. Quase podia sentir que Malcolm, o primeiro chefe Tsukino, olhava para ela da tapeçaria presa à parede às suas costas, avaliando seu valor, sua prontidão... sua coragem.

Passou as horas seguintes ouvindo as petições de lordes que rendo empréstimos em dinheiro e outros favores do novo _laird, _disputas sobre limites de propriedades e um caso de adultério, em que a esposa enganada havia cortado o nariz do marido en quanto ele dormia. Não importava qual fosse a queixa, grande ou pequena, Usagi fez questão de ouvir todas as partes envol vidas antes de tomar a decisão.

Usou o tempo entre casos para imaginar Mamoru Chiba como adulto. Seu rosto e estrutura física deviam ter se ampliado com os anos, mas gostaria de acreditar que seus olhos ainda tinham a claridade de cristal de que se lembrava. Estava tão nervosa como uma noiva na véspera do casamento, muito mais do que quando se casara.

Por mais inadequado que fosse, mal podia esperar para ficar frente a frente com seu inimigo. Mas sua ansiedade se misturava a uma grande dose de incerteza. Dez anos atrás, ele lhe dissera que era bonita, mas dez anos era muito tempo. Quem poderia dizer se a acharia atraente agora?

Mas a encontraria limpa. Cuidara dos dentes pela manhã com um pequeno rebento de amendoeira, como fazia todas as manhãs, e o escovara por mais tempo do que o costume com um pedaço de tecido mergulhado em pó para dentes, feito de salva em pó até brilharem como mármore polido. Antes de descer, suavizou o hálito com a mistura de erva-doce e alecrim, uma receita de Luna.

E, então, havia o cabelo, um desastre desde que nascera. As mechas onduladas, loiras, tinham um jeito todo especial de se livrar de qualquer penteado. Tentou alguns, desistiu e simplesmente os trançou, como sempre.

A batida do martelo do intendente anunciou que havia um novo caso, uma disputa envolvendo duas mulheres que reclamavam o mesmo bebê, um belo menino de cabelos dourados e rosto de querubim.

Olhando para a criança, que se debatia nos braços da mais velha das duas mulheres, sentiu-se tomada por um vazio desesperador. Precisava de um bebê para acabar com o feudo san grento e consolidar sua posição como _laird, _mas também queria intensamente ser mãe.

Focalizou a atenção nas duas mulheres em pé diante dela. A mais nova parecia não ter ainda 16 anos e usava um velho vesti do amarelo vivo, a cor das prostitutas. Os olhos azuis, brilhantes de lagrimas, eram cercados por olheiras profundas. Os braços finos estavam pendurados, como se, sem um bebê para segurar, não soubesse o que fazer com eles. Apesar de seu baixo status social, o cabelo louro muito claro estava bem trançado e seus pés e tornozelos muito limpos. Usagi sentiu grande empatia por ela.

Voltou o olhar para a rival, mais velha e a imagem do de coro. Uma touca lhe cobria a cabeça e o pescoço, a testa es tava franzida e segurava o bebê como se fosse um saco de farinha.

A loura caiu de joelhos.

— Minha _laird, _imploro que ouça minha queixa porque a se nhora é minha última esperança. Quinze dias atrás, esta mulher entrou na minha cabana e roubou meu Shiro.

A mulher que segurava a criança deu um passo firme à frente. Acima do choro do bebê, gritou:

— É mentira, minha _laird. _Este é meu doce Yusuke, a luz da minha vida e a imagem perfeita do pai, já morto. Não pode aceitar a palavra de uma prostituta contra a minha.

Usagi sentiu aversão instantânea pela viúva, mas, em nome da justiça, precisava ouvir os dois lados.

— Deixe-a terminar, senhora, em breve será sua vez de falar. — Voltou-se para a jovem ajoelhada e fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

— Estava terminando de dar o jantar de Shiro quando ela entrou em minha cabana e arrancou o bebê dos meus braços. Corri atrás dela, mas o guarda noturno me segurou e ficou do lado dela, porque é viúva de um burguês enquanto eu sou ape nas... uma prostituta. — A confissão terminou com um soluço e comoveu Usagi profundamente.

— Compreendo. — Voltou-se para a viúva. — E você, se nhora, o que tem a dizer?

— A cadela mente. O bebê é meu filho, meu único filho e tudo o que tenho para me consolar em meu luto. Sendo também viúva, _milady, _sei que ficará do meu lado.

— Este é um tribunal, senhora, lidamos com a verdade, não com sentimentos. Tem algum documento para provar o que diz?

A viúva hesitou, o olhar matreiro deslizando para os bancos.

— Não, houve um incêndio terrível. Os registros da paróquia foram destruídos. Foi tudo muito trágico.

Usagi não ouvira falar de nenhum incêndio.

— Mas tenho uma testemunha do nascimento. — Er gueu um dedo fino e apontou para os que estavam sentados nos bancos. — Aquele monge ali dirá que estou dizendo a verdade.

Jogou o bebê nos braços de um guarda próximo e correu em direção aos bancos. Com a cabeça encostada num canto de pe dra, um monge dormia. Segurando-o, a viúva gritou:

— Irmão Taiki, acorde e diga a todos que me viu dar a luz a este bebê.

Piscando, ele se levantou e voltou o rosto gordo em direção a Usagi.

— Sim, é verdade, eu estava presente ao nascimento.

— Um homem de Deus atendendo ao parto de uma senhora me parece muito estranho.

— Tenho algumas habilidades em cuidar de animais e, como não havia uma parteira, fiz o que pude.

— Compreendo. Muito nobre de sua parte, bom irmão, e fez um belo trabalho, nunca vi um bebê tão bonito.

Observou as duas mulheres e percebeu que a viúva a olha va sem expressão, mas o rosto da prostituta brilhava de or gulho.

Usagi não era Salomão, mas soube logo quem era a mãe do bebê. Como _laird, _sua palavra era a lei, mas não podia mandar que o bebê fosse dividido em dois... ou podia?

Esperando que o espírito sábio do antigo rei a ajudasse a ser vir à causa da justiça, dirigiu-se às duas queixosas:

— Vocês devem partilhar o bebê.

— Partilhá-lo? — As sobrancelhas da viúva ergueram-se.

— Sim, na primeira quinzena de cada mês ele ficará com você, viúva. — Virou-se para a jovem mulher ajoelhada. — E na segunda quinzena de cada mês ele ficará com você, senhora. A primeira mulher que deixar de entregá-lo na data marcada perderá todo o direito a ele.

A viúva deixou escapar uma respiração pesada, então deu de ombros.

— Bem, suponho que meio pão é melhor do que pão ne nhum.

Voltando-se para a jovem mãe, Usagi suavizou o tom e perguntou:

— E o que diz desse arranjo, menina?

A jovem se levantou lentamente e lançou um olhar ansioso para a criança, que lutava para se libertar dos braços do guarda e estendia as mãos para ela.

Os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhou para Usagi.

— Sinto muito, mas minha resposta é não, _milady._

— Tem certeza? Saiba que a resposta que der hoje será válida por todos os longos e solitários anos do futuro.

A expressão desesperada, a jovem acenou.

— Sim, entendo muito bem, mas um menino criado por duas mães será um adulto dividido. Ansiará por saber a quem pertence e quem é. Como sou mãe dele e o amo mais do que minha vida, não posso condená-lo a um destino assim por egoísmo.

Emocionada pela demonstração de amor maternal e sabedo ria em alguém tão jovem, Usagi disse:

— Menina, suas palavras simples, saídas do coração e de seu amor sem egoísmo, provaram que o bebê é seu. — Voltou o olhar para a viúva e disse: — Se algum dia mostrar seu ros to amargo em meu tribunal, tenha a certeza de que a mandarei para a minha cozinha para uma longa e desagradável lição em humildade... _depois _que mandar lhe cortar a língua. Agora leve seu falso monge e suas falsas palavras e saia antes que mude de idéia e lhe aplique o castigo agora mesmo.

A viúva não precisou ouvir de novo. Os olhos arregalados, segurou as saias, virou-se e correu o mais depressa que pôde, o monge gordo atrás.

Sorrindo, a jovem mãe se voltou para Usagi.

— Oh, obrigada, _milady, _obrigada. — Correu para o guarda, que lhe entregou o bebê.

A criança parou de chorar no momento em que os braços finos da mãe a envolveram e, com um suspiro, aninhou o rosto vermelho no ombro dela e dormiu.

Usagi engoliu para desatar o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Ocupar o lugar do pai não era fácil, mas momentos como este lhe davam a recompensa, mais preciosa que as jóias da família.

A menina fez uma reverência desajeitada, voltou-se e come çou a andar em direção à porta.

Usagi adotou uma expressão solene.

— Pare, senhora, ainda não terminamos nosso assunto.

Ela parou e se virou, o sorriso desaparecendo enquanto dizia:

— _Milady?_

— Você não me disse seu nome.

— Minako, _milady._

— Bem, Minako, você e o bebê ainda precisam de comida na mesa e um teto sobre suas cabeças. Sem marido, como pretende cuidar de seu filho?

Os ombros delicados de Minako caíram.

— Sou jovem e dizem que sou bonita. Os homens parecem gostar de mim. Para manter meu bebê alimentado e vestido, posso suportar o toque de estranhos. Por Shiro, suporto qual quer coisa.

— Suportaria cuidar da horta, trabalhar na copa e ajudar mi nha velha ama a secar suas ervas curativas?

— Como?

— Num castelo grande como esse, sempre há necessidade de um par de mãos para ajudar. O que diz?

Ao lado dela, Hiroshi lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

—Trazer uma mulher perdida e seu bastardo para dentro do castelo... acha prudente, _milady!_

Usagi virou o rosto para o dele.

— Meu pai sempre ajudou aqueles que queriam mudar suas vidas para melhor. Não sei se ele aprovaria minha decisão, mas acho que sim. Como _laird, _preciso confiar na verdade que reco nheço com meus olhos, minha mente... e meu coração.

Voltou-se para se dirigir para o intendente numa voz que al cançasse a todos no tribunal e disse:

— Providencie para que esta mulher e seu filho sejam ins talados num quarto. Amanhã ela aprenderá seus deveres, esta noite ela e o bebê se beneficiarão com uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono.

— Oh, obrigada, _milady, _obrigada. A senhora não se arrepen derá, eu juro.

Usagi sorriu e acenou para que ela seguisse o intendente. Voltando-se de novo para Hiroshi, perguntou:

— Qual é o próximo caso?

— Esse foi o último, _milady._

O coração de Usagi disparou. Sem mais casos para deci dir, estava livre para se retirar para seu quarto... e para Mamoru Chiba.

— Nesse caso, tem minha permissão para suspender...

— Sangue de Deus, mulher, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Cabeças se viraram para o fundo do hall, onde um homem moreno e bem vestido, embora machucado e ensangüentado, coberto com uma manta rasgada dos Chiba, olhava fixamente para Usagi com olhos azuis cristalinos.


	3. Chapter 3

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**Oi Yue …. Já aqui está mais um capitulo .. espero que goste ….. só uma perguntinha você tem profile aqui ffnet?.. se tem me diga qual para adiciona-la….. Até o prximo sábado….. bjs **

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Pare, canalha!

Em vez de obedecer ao grito do guarda que o perseguia, Mamoru Chiba caminhou pela ala entre os bancos, as correntes se arrastando, os olhos fixos no rosto assustado da Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino... Usa. Que volta amaldiçoada do destino transformara a mais doce lembrança de sua juventude na nêmesis do presente?

Três guerreiros dela o haviam atacado esta manhã enquanto dormia ao lado da fogueira de seu acampamento. Nas horas se guintes, perdera a noção do quanto fora agredido, os diversos epi sódios de espancamento se transformando num só poço de dor.

Fora esmurrado no rosto tantas vezes que não sabia se seu nariz tinha sido quebrado. O olho esquerdo estava tão inchado que não conseguia abri-lo, a visão do direito era embaçada. Mas reconheceu o guerreiro grisalho ao lado de Usagi como o líder do grupo que o atacara. Gostara muito de chicoteá-lo depois que os dois mais jovens o haviam amarrado.

Chegou até o cordão de veludo que separava a plataforma exatamente quando sentiu uma onda de tontura. Um pé pesado o atingiu na parte traseira do joelho, fazendo-o cair.

O velho guerreiro olhou para ele, a expressão gelada.

—Mamoru Cbiba, _milady, _irmão mais moço do chefe do clã. O prisioneiro aguarda suas ordens.

Um arquejo coletivo ricocheteou pelo teto alto e as paredes de pedra do hall. Vozes murmurantes repetiam-lhe o nome de novo e de novo, as palavras ecoando dentro de sua cabeça no mesmo ritmo da dor pulsante.

_Mamoru... Chiba, Chiba, Chiba..._

Uma voz suave se ergueu:

— Minhas _ordens, _se me lembro bem, eram de ele não fosse ferido, não tivesse nem mesmo um fio de cabelo arrancado. No entanto, ele parece ter sido massacrado. Qual é o significado do desafio às minhas ordens, trazendo-o para mim assim?

Ela o defendia! Contra toda a probabilidade, Mamoru sentiu o coração bater mais. Forçou-se a recuperar os sentidos, lembrando-se que esta suposta defensora fora a mesma bruxa sem cora ção que ordenara seu seqüestro.

— Sábias palavras, _milady. _— Uma bota em suas costas o impediu de se levantar, mas ele juntou as mãos, lutando para ignorar as juntas inchadas dos dedos e os grilhões que lhe ma chucavam os pulsos. — Qual é o significado de tudo isso?

Sabia que era um idiota por falar, mas o que era mais um golpe?

— Fui trazido como um cativo, seqüestrado nas terras do meu clã, embora não tenha insultado ninguém nem feito nada errado.

Seu nariz não podia estar quebrado porque sentia o perfu me de primavera, uma lembrança de tantos anos atrás. Flores de cerejeira misturadas com alguma erva familiar de que não se lembrava o nome, mas que estava muito ansioso para provar.

— Para um prisioneiro, você tem uma língua muito ousada — disse Usagi.

Mamoru ergueu a cabeça dolorida... e ficou sem fôlego. A gar ganta seca como poeira, ele umedeceu os lábios feridos.

— E você, Lady, tem um rosto bonito demais para uma _laird._

Era verdade. Olhos azuis brilhantes cercados por cílios lon gos o observavam. Vista de perto, sua compleição era cremosa, a testa alta e lábios cheios, feitos para beijar. Uma echarpe fina de linho branco, enfeitada com uma fina corda dourada, cobria-lhe os cabelos loiros, os longos cachos apertados numa única trança que lhe chegava à cintura e era grossa como seu braço.

Imaginou-se enrolando aquela trança na mão e puxando-a para ele até seus lábios se encontrarem e seus corpos se fundirem e sentiu seu sexo despertar. Pesado, firme, e dolorido, era a Única parte do corpo que ainda funcionava sem dor.

Abaixou as mãos acorrentadas para esconder a excitação. Ao mesmo tempo, pulou de novo no fogo do perigo quando dei xou o olhar escorregar pelo corpo dela. A bonita e rechonchuda menina de sua lembrança se tomara uma adorável e esguia mulher. Era alta, quase tão alta quanto ele, e seu vestido verde era simples, sem enfeites. A roupa larga insinuava braços fortes e esguios, seios maravilhosamente cheios e uma cintura fina, cir cundada por um cinto onde estava pendurado um grosso molho de chaves. Perguntou-se se uma delas seria seu caminho para a liberdade. Suspeitava que sim.

Ouviu um pigarro.

— As leis das escrituras afirmam que a justiça se faz com olho por olho, dente por dente. — Dirigia-se a ele e seu olhar era frio como o gelo. — Por causa de seu irmão, meu marido e meu bebê estão enterrados. Seu irmão, Seiya, me deve uma vida, Mamoru Chiba, _duas _vidas para ser exata, e pretendo receber a dívida de você.

— Meu irmão não teve participação na morte do seu marido, juro pela minha honra.

Enquanto defendia a inocência de Seiya, Mamoru apreendeu o significado pleno do que ela dissera. Sangue de Deus, pretendia matá-lo! Presumira que fora feito prisioneiro para um pedido de resgate, mas não era assim. O pânico o dominou, sua força muito superior a qualquer golpe físico que recebera.

Cenas de seus 22 anos de vida lhe passaram pela mente. Descobriu-se lamentando não o que fizera, mas o que jamais poderia fazer agora. Viajar pelo mundo, ensinar seu futuro filho a pescar, beijar Usagi Tsukino como gostaria.

Depois do abraço desajeitado que partilharam como crianças, passara os anos seguintes esperando uma oportunidade para abraçá-la e beijá-la como devia ser. Quanto tempo teria antes que o matasse? Não poderia viajar nem procriar, mas ocorreu-lhe que pelo menos um último desejo podia ser atendido.

— Sua honra — disse ela com desdém. — A honra de um Chiba não tem valor nesse hall, senhor.

— Nesse caso, Lady, entrego-me à sua _terna _misericórdia. Peço apenas que me conceda a morte de um guerreiro e mande aquele grandalhão ali... — fez um gesto com o queixo em direção ao homem grisalho ao lado dela — cortar minha cabeça com uma espada, como é adequado à minha posição. — Depois de tudo o que sofrera, ser sujeito ao estripamento ou à morte na fogueira parecia muito injusto.

— Cortar-lhe a cabeça? — Os olhos azuis se abriram e os lábios luxuriosos, que esperava beijar, se abriram, como se des sem passagem para sua língua.

Ignorando o pulsar dentro da cabeça, acenou.

— Sim, mas, antes disso, faço um apelo. Um beijo nos lábios de mel de _milady _e irei até São Pedro com um alegre cumprimento.

Os cantos da boca atraente se moveram de leve, o mais pró ximo que ela chegara de um sorriso.

— Você é um canalha, Mamoru Chiba, e provavelmente merece ser esquartejado por todos os corações que destruiu.

Esquartejado... bom Deus, que mulher sanguinária! O beijo teria que ser o melhor de sua vida, longo e profundo, enquanto ainda tinha todas as suas partes masculinas.

— Primeiro vamos àquele beijo, _milady._

Começou a se erguer para reclamá-lo. A cabeça zonza, lutou para se equilibrar no chão de pedra, mas a sala rodou, o chão desapareceu e estrelas brilharam na escuridão que o envolveu.

Observando seu prisioneiro cair de lado, Usagi mal podia acreditar no que via. Mamoru Chiba, guerreiro ousado, desmaiara. Um braço poderoso descansava sobre o torso. A postura pro tetora esticou a camisa cor de açafrão sobre os ombros largos, revelando as marcas de chicotadas sangrando através do tecido rasgado. Marcas de chicotadas!

Dominada pela fúria, voltou-se para Hiroshi. Consciente dos olhares espantados dos queixosos nos bancos, baixou a voz e sibilou:

— Eu lhe disse para não feri-lo.

Podia ter mandado sequestrá-lo para atingir um objetivo maior, mas não era uma torturadora. Quando seu alvo fosse al cançado, pretendia devolvê-lo à família inteiro e saudável. Feri-lo nunca fora parte de seu plano. Pelo menos não tinha ossos quebrados. Arranhões e ferimentos saravam com o tempo, mas um osso quebrado podia deixá-lo aleijado.

Hiroshi abaixou a cabeça grisalha.

— Falhei, _milady, _e, no entanto, não sei como poderíamos tê-lo trazido de outra maneira. Chiba ou não, nunca enfrentei antes um guerreiro mais ousado e corajoso.

Virou-se para o filho de Hiroshi, Jedite. O guerreiro fora en carregado de mantê-lo afastado até o tribunal terminar. Um dos olhos estava roxo e ele mantinha o corpo dobrado. Com a voz baixa, disse-lhe:

— E você deveria tê-lo mantido longe do tribunal.

— Eu o teria feito, _milady, _mas ele...

O rosto do guerreiro ficou vermelho.

— Ele o quê?

— Ele me deu uma joelhada no uh... na virilha. — Lançou um olhar para Hiroshi e acrescentou: — Meu pai diz a verdade, _milady. _A teimosia de Chiba nos obrigou a trazê-lo assim. Lu tou como um filho de Satã. Nós três tivemos que nos unir para subjugá-lo e mesmo assim não parava de lutar.

Três guerreiros para sequestrá-lo e Mamoru quase os venceu. Usagi observou-o e sentiu um orgulho enorme e outra emoção que não conseguiu identificar. Era tarde demais para des fazer o seqüestro brutal, mas a partir de agora pretendia tornar a estada de Mamoru o mais confortável possível e tratá-lo com a civilidade que as circunstâncias permitiam, mesmo se isso sig nificasse que ela mesma teria de cuidar dele. Sentiu um tremor de antecipação.

Como se percebesse a proximidade dela, as pálpebras fecha das se agitaram. Ele piscou e voltou a si. O olho esquerdo es tava inchado demais e não se abriu, mas o direito parecia sem ferimentos.

O olhar claro como uma pedra da lua penetrou o dela, tirando-lhe o fôlego e confundindo-a.

— Doce Usa, o que aconteceu com a suave, bela menina que deveria ter sido minha noiva? — A voz desapareceu, o olho se fechou e o corpo amoleceu de novo.

Então ele se lembrava de seu pacto de noivado. Um nó invi sível fechou a garganta de Usagi. Ternas emoções, que acha va trancadas junto à flauta que ele lhe dera, a dominaram. Seu encontro de conto de fadas também significara alguma coisa para ele.

Começou a se aproximar, mas a mão de Hiroshi lhe segurou o cotovelo.

— Ele fala por enigmas, _milady. _Com sua permissão, manda rei removê-lo para o calabouço até que esteja em condições de ser trazido à sua presença.

Usagi se livrou da mão dele.

— Você não fará nada disso. Lorde Mamoru não é um crimi noso comum, mas um refém nobre. Não irá para o calabouço, mas para um quarto adequado à sua posição. Mande carregá-lo porá o quarto do _laird, meu _quarto, e garanta que desta vez seus homens façam como eu mandei e sejam gentis.

Uma hora depois, Usagi dirigiu-se ao quarto do _laird, _um cá lice numa das mãos, uma vela na outra. Pendurada no braço levava a cesta com os bálsamos especiais de Luna. Mandara a velha ama cuidar de Mamoru e dar-lhe banho. Foram estritamen te proibidas menções a galhos de aveleiras, pétalas de rosa ou amor verdadeiro.

Seus passos se tornaram mais lentos quando se aproximou do quarto. Nos últimos dez anos, lembrara-se de Mamoru Cbiba como um menino esguio, com olhos claros como cristal e um sorriso bem-humorado. Os olhos não tinham mudado, mas tudo o mais era completamente diferente.

O Mamoru Chiba esperando por ela era um homem extrema mente atraente e belo, com quem logo teria relações sexuais, se seus ferimentos não o tivessem tornado incapaz.

Um guarda estava do lado de fora da porta. Reconheceu-o como Kunzite. O jovem guerreiro não tinha parentes, mas Hiroshi jurava que era um de seus guardas mais confiáveis e um hábil lutador. Mesmo assim, seu queixo longo e pontudo, os olhos vivos e estreitos e o rosto marcado por cicatrizes a fazia se lembrar de um rato.

Ele lhe fez uma mesura.

— Boa noite, _milady. _Lorde Hiroshi me mandou guardar o prisioneiro e a... senhora.

A entrada inesperada de Mamoru no grande hall, enquanto o tri bunal estava em sessão, atrapalhara sua intenção original de man tê-lo confinado em segredo até seu plano _dar... frutos. _Agora, todo o castelo sabia que fora levado para seus aposentos particulares.

As sombras do começo da noite escondiam o rubor que lhe cobria o rosto. Grata, acenou.

— Compreendo.

— Durma bem, _milady. _— Segurou a porta para ela entrar, o olhar passando-lhe pelo corpo e a boca se entortando num sorriso malicioso.

Dizendo a si mesma que a culpa a fazia imaginar coisas, Usagi entrou e fechou a porta. O quarto estava na escuridão, aliviada apenas pelo brilho do fogo na lareira e das velas ace sas em suportes nas paredes. Seu olhar dirigiu-se para a cama... e para a forma escura que estava deitada ali, acorrentada. _Ah, Mamoru..._

Grilhões de ferro lhe prendiam os punhos, a cabeceira enta lhada servindo como âncora para as pesadas correntes que lhe mantinham os braços poderosos erguidos bem alto acima da ca beça. Vendo-o assim, seu coração apertou, o remorso atingindo-a como uma dor física. Se apenas fossem livres para cumprir seu voto do dia da feira, dez anos atrás, poderiam estar juntos como marido e mulher, de braços e vontades livres e os corações cheios de alegria, em vez desse arremedo de união forjada por vingança e dor.

Foi até a arca nos pés da cama e parou, olhando-o. Apesar das sombras no quarto, imaginou que Mamoru lhe seguia os movi mentos com os olhos.

Ordenara que o despissem para o objetivo prático de cui dar de seus ferimentos. Até agora, não pensara em como se sentiria ao exibir o corpo, que considerava feio. Alta, seios e quadris amplos, não era a menina bonita e rechonchuda que havia se aninhado tão bem no corpo magro e juvenil de Mamoru.

Mas não eram mais crianças, nem amantes, nem mesmo ami gos. Uma onda de tristeza a invadiu. Ignorando-a, pôs a vela, a cesta e o cálice sobre a escrivaninha. Removeu a touca com o véu. Sob ela, seu cabelo estava preso numa única e longa tran ça. Pensou brevemente em desfazê-la, como fizera na noite de núpcias, mas desistiu. Lembrar aquela noite horrível poderia ser um mau sinal.

Soltou a longa manta de lã do seu clã e deixou de lado a extensa peça, junto com o broche onde estava gravado o timbre do clã, os chifres de um touro e a divisa em latim, _Segure Firme. _Olhou de novo para a cama. Ele não havia se movido, talvez estivesse dormindo.

Com dedos desajeitados, desfez os laços na frente do vestido e tirou-o. A modéstia a impediu de tirar a camisa de linho fino, que descia até os tornozelos. Tirou também a corrente com o anel do selo e guardou-a na gaveta.

Dobrou as roupas cuidadosamente e deixou-as numa pilha nobre a cadeira e, quando terminou, suas mãos estavam úmidas e trêmulas.

Pegou novamente o cálice e a cesta e foi até a cama. Debru çou-se e sussurrou:

— Mamoru, está dormindo?

Os olhos dele estavam fechados, os cílios longos lançando sombras sobre as faces. Ou a brutalidade com que fora tratado o fizera desmaiar ou estava fingindo, porque nem piscava.

Com a pele em fogo, passou os olhos pelo corpo dele, nu exceto por uma estreita tira de linho sobre seus quadris. Mesmo marcado por cortes e hematomas e linhas de um vermelho forte, era impossivelmente belo. Ombros largos e cintura e quadris es treitos, a pele pálida se esticava sobre músculos bem formados, ossos longos, fazendo-a se lembrar de uma estátua entalhada em mármore ou alabastro.

Recuou um passo, sentindo uma estranha pulsação entre as coxas. Pelo menos uma de suas ordens fora obedecida, estava limpo. A pele suada tinha o perfume do sabão de alecrim e menta, feito por Luna, além de um cheiro peculiar que era nó dele, como o aroma do ar logo depois de uma chuva de primavera.

Luna lavara-lhe também os cabelos. O travesseiro sob sua cabeça estava úmido e os cachos negros brilhavam como ébano polido, um deles caindo sobre a testa e cobrindo-lhe o olho in chado e fechado.

Tomada por uma onda súbita de ternura, Usagi estendeu a mão para afastá-lo. Mamoru abriu de repente o olho bom e fixou-o nela.

— Veio tripudiar, _milady? _

Ela pulou para trás.

— Você me assustou.

— Verdade? — A sobrancelha sobre o olho bom arqueou. — Vai me perdoar se acho isso um pouco difícil de aceitar.

Presa no brilho do olhar da cor do raio de luar, Usagi sen tiu a respiração presa nos pulmões. Mesmo marcado pelos feri mentos, seu rosto fino era uma obra-prima de beleza masculina. Deixou o olhar se demorar sobre a testa alta, o nariz firme e aquilino, a boca cheia — aquela mesma boca que lhe dera seu primeiro beijo tantos anos atrás —, e sentiu uma forte umidade entre as coxas.

Constrangida pela reação do corpo, pôs a cesta sobre a cama e segurou o cálice.

— Trouxe-lhe uma bebida. — Hesitou e então se sentou per to dele, o quadril roçando-lhe o lado do corpo.

Ele olhou com desconfiança para o cálice.

— O que é isso?

— Uma bebida curativa. — Vendo a pergunta nos olhos, ex plicou: — Vinho quente misturado com pequenos pedaços de pão, açúcar, ovos e especiarias para dar sabor. É uma receita inglesa. Minha ama me ensinou a fazer. Com isso você descan sará e se alimentará.

— Com certeza é para me envenenar. — Cerrou os lábios in chados, belo mesmo assim, e balançou a cabeça morena. — Não vou beber nem uma gota. Se pretende me assassinar, então cometa o crime abertamente, como deve fazer um _laird. _Veneno é arma de covardes... e de mulheres.

Sua expressão desdenhosa indicava que, para ele, os dois eram iguais.

Debruçando-se sobre ele, Usagi se descobriu lutando con tra o riso. Passou o braço sob o pescoço dele para erguê-lo e comprimiu a beira do cálice nos lábios inchados.

— Se o quisesse morto, Mamoru Chiba, já o teria matado há muito tempo. Portanto, beba.

No fim, a fome e a sede foram maiores que o orgulho, e ele bebeu, de leve a princípio, depois com ansiedade, em grandes goles. Usagi sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas sufocou-a, sa bendo que, apesar das lembranças doces daquele dia na feira, Mamoru Chiba era seu inimigo. O crime do irmão assim o tornara e não só partilhavam o mesmo sangue, mas, como gêmeos, ti nham partilhado também o útero da mãe. Além das necessida des de abrigo e sustento, não merecia consideração.

Repousou-lhe a cabeça no travesseiro e então, deixando de lado o cálice vazio, pegou a cesta. O olhar dele seguia cada movimento que fazia. Tirou o jarro com o bálsamo especial de Luna.

Retirando a tampa, Usagi advertiu:

— Isso pode arder um pouco, mas vai diminuir a dor.

— O que é isso?

— Não é veneno, se é com isso que está preocupado.

Ela mergulhou dois dedos no jarro, tirou-os com o bálsamo e mostrou-o.

— Uma mistura de ervas e outros ingredientes para curar ferimentos.

Ele cheirou, uma sobrancelha escura se erguendo de novo.

— Não me diga que também é uma curandeira?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Mantendo o toque leve, começou a passar o bálsamo nos ombros.

— O que sei sobre ervas e coisas assim aprendi com minha ama. Os remédios dela incluem tudo, desde amuletos contra mau-olhado até poções de amor... para jovens tolas — acrescentou, sem querer que ele pensasse que ela procurava coisas tão idiotas.

— Poções de amor? Há alguma nessa cesta? — Olhou-a com ceticismo.

O rubor cobriu o rosto de Usagi e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não desejaria a maldição do amor para meu pior inimigo.

Ele deu de ombros, depois se encolheu como se o movimento lhe causasse dor.

— Então, o que quer de mim? Se é resgate, precisa saber que meu irmão prefere ver minha cabeça no alto de um poste a se separar de uma só moeda.

Ela tampou o jarro, colocou-o dentro da cesta e afastou-a; erguendo o olhar para ele, disse:

— Não é resgate que quero, mas paz... e um bebê. Uma criança com nosso sangue poderá acabar com o ódio entre os clãs mais certamente do que qualquer tratado. Para isso, Mamoru Chiba, você foi trazido aqui.

Mesmo com as sombras lhe cobrindo o rosto, o choque que Mamoru sentiu era evidente.

— Você mandou me seqüestrar para eu servi-la como um garanhão serve uma égua no cio? Você deve estar louca, _milady._

Seria a idéia de fazer sexo com ela tão odiosa para ele? Usagi se encheu de vergonha, o rubor cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Só o senso de dever a impediu de fugir do quarto.

— E, no entanto, no grande hall, você quis um beijo como um último pedido.

O olhar dele se prendeu à boca de Usagi, que o suportou sem se mexer. Sempre fora muito consciente da boca, larga demais e com lábios muito cheios, o que contrariava o padrão de beleza da moda. Não era seu melhor traço.

— Sim, pedi.

Inimigo ou não, sentiu-se enternecida por ele.

— Quer me beijar agora? — Deus sabia o quanto queria beijá-lo.

Havia apenas luz suficiente para mostrar os movimentos dos músculos do pescoço dele quando engoliu.

— Sim, quero.

A admissão a fez ter esperanças de que ainda poderiam ser amigos, de que o sexo que fariam seria terno e amoroso. Esten deu a mão e lhe tocou o ferimento na face, querendo ser delicada com ele, esperando que sua ternura lhe inspirasse ternura tam bém. Luna não o havia barbeado e a pele áspera lhe arranhou as pontas dos dedos. Ele tentou afastar o rosto do toque dela.

— Antes de irmos adiante, responda a mais uma pergunta, _milady._

Ela recuou, a mão trêmula.

— O que é?

Olhando para ela, os olhos dele endureceram e a boca retor ceu em desprezo.

— Está tão desesperada por sexo que precisa seqüestrar ho mens adormecidos que de nada suspeitam?

A pergunta insultuosa derrubou o resto de controle de Usagi.

— Silêncio, canalha. — Levou o braço para trás e bateu-lhe no rosto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**Oi Yue …ah faz muito bem eheh tem muito boa fic por aqui hahaha adoooorrrrooo também …..claro que têm mas ele não se pode deixar levar assim num é… aquela Usagi com a mania que manda bahhhh. Mande o mail por mensagem privada … ou adicione o meu que ta no profile ….. espero que goste deste caps …. Mas atenção ao coração hihihihihi**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

A face ardendo, Mamoru piscou para tirar as lágrimas dos olhos.

— Percebo que seu temperamento não melhorou com os anos.

Um homem mais prudente teria segurado a língua ao invés de pedir outra bofetada, ou pior, mas quando fora prudente no que se referia a esta mulher? Se tivesse um grão de bom sen so, teria se casado com uma das bonitas e dóceis moças de seu clã. Mas continuara solteiro, mantendo a esperança tola de que Usagi Tsukino um dia desceria de seu pedestal e se lembra ria de seu voto.

A fúria que brilhava nos olhos dela desmentia o desejo evi dente na boca. Mesmo depois daqueles anos todos, ainda se lembrava do gosto doce e ligeiramente apimentado da boca de Usagi.

— Fale comigo desta maneira vil de novo e mandarei que lhe cortem a língua e a joguem para os cães.

Até agora, acreditara que aquele dia na feira tivera um significado para ela também. Como estivera errado! Quando acordara e se vira acorrentado naquele belo quarto, despido e com uma velha limpando-o com uma esponja, estava con fuso demais para entender o que quer que fosse. Que Usa o tivesse mandado seqüestrar com o único objetivo de lhe roubar a semente... a total frieza do ato tornava-o totalmente abominável.

— Você tem um jeito muito estranho de cortejar um homem, _milady. _Não é de admirar que precise mandar seus capangas roubarem seus amantes e acorrentá-los a sua cama.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Quem disse que estou cortejando você? No momento, você é minha propriedade tanto quanto a cama onde está deitado ou o garanhão premiado que está no meu estábulo.

Arrepiando-se de vergonha, ele finalmente encontrou a voz.

— Faria de mim seu garanhão e eu a faria minha égua?

— Quero fazer um bebê com você, Mamoru.

A voz dela se tornou baixa e rouca, lembrando-lhe a sensação da seda sobre a pele nua, fazendo seu cérebro girar, o coração bater com força... e sua masculinidade enrijeceu. Ela passou a mão suave sobre a coluna do pescoço dele, seguindo o caminho com a boca e a língua.

Mamoru mordeu o lábio ferido e afastou a cabeça no travessei ro, decidido a resistir à tentação sensual dos seios roçando-lhe o peito, os quadris lhe apertando a virilidade, fazendo-o afundar no colchão macio.

— Um bastardo que não será reconhecido por nenhum dos clãs não conseguirá trazer a paz.

— Nosso bebê não será um bastardo. Como _laird, _posso tor nar legítimo quem eu quiser.

— Então não pretende se casar comigo? — O sarcasmo era uma arma fraca, mas, no momento, era a única disponível.

— Um marido foi mais do que o bastante para mim.

Nem sabia que ela se casara até o marido dela aparecer morto e ela culpar seu irmão pelo crime. Apesar de ter muitas falhas, Seiya não era um assassino. E Mamoru não podia deixar de sentir que, ao se casar com o primo, Usa o traíra. Seu voto no dia da feira podia ter parecido um jogo infantil para ela, mas para ele fora real, sagrado.

O olhar dela passeou pelo corpo dele. Mamoru não precisava segui-lo, lento, firme. Sem olhar para baixo, sabia o que ela via. Apesar de muito machucado, a proximidade de Usagi lhe roubava o autocontrole, da mesma forma que as correntes lhe sufocavam a força. Observá-la morder o suculento lábio inferior causou-lhe uma poderosa reação. E, então, havia seus seios. Adoráveis e redondos, tentavam-no através da camisa que usava, lembrando-lhe as mãos presas e sua posição de cativo.

Subitamente, Mamoru precisou desesperadamente romper o si lêncio. Fixando o olhar no dela, disse:

— Você está me encarando. — Ele também estava, mas este não era o ponto.

— E qual é o problema? Tive muito trabalho para trazê-lo para cá e quero saber o que lucrei com isso.

Passou novamente o olhar por ele, lentamente, deliberadamente, e ele o sentiu como uma carícia física. Mamoru suspeitou que estava decidindo onde e como tocá-lo; Ser tratado assim por uma mulher, a qual desejara por anos, causou-lhe um tumulto de emoções conflitantes.

Usagi passou as pontas de dois dedos sobre seus lábios. Apesar dos ferimentos, o toque era maravilhoso. Ela se debru çou sobre ele e pressionou a boca na de Mamoru e traçou-lhe o formato dos lábios com a língua, seguindo a trilha que os dedos haviam aberto. Ouviu um gemido e ficou chocado ao perceber que saíra de sua garganta.

Ela aprofundou o beijo, puxando-lhe a língua para dentro da boca. Incapaz de impedi-la, abriu-se, a língua se enrascando na dela, seus quadris se erguendo do colchão. Ela tinha um sabor embriagador, doce e temperado, os lábios mais macios do que se lembrava, a língua hábil fazendo-o imaginar como e se o bei jaria mais embaixo.

Ela se afastou e sorriu, mas apenas com a boca, não com os olhos, que continuaram duros e sem vida como as pedras verdes que lembravam. Dez anos antes havia tanta luz neles.

O que acontecera com aquela menina linda de olhos bri lhantes?, perguntou-se, e então afastou o pensamento. O peso das correntes e a dor nos braços o lembraram de que era sua inimiga.

Ela passou os dedos de uma das mãos por seu peito e ventre, seguindo a linha de pelos que desaparecia sob o tecido que lhe cobria os quadris. A viuvez devia explicar sua luxúria desaver gonhada e seu toque ousado, porque empurrou o tecido e o to mou na outra mão, sem um traço de hesitação ou pudor.

O olhar dela se encontrou com o dele.

— Meu Deus, você é mesmo um garanhão.

Mamoru sentiu o rosto queimar. Já era ruim o bastante estar duro como uma pedra na mão dela sem ouvir comentários sobre seu tamanho. Lutando para controlar os sentidos e endurecer o coração — certo de que outra parte de seu corpo já estava endu recida —, capturou-lhe o olhar e disse:

— Você é uma feiticeira, Usagi dos Tsukino.

O rosto de Usagi demonstrou mágoa, mas então debru çou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para seu sexo. Passou o polegar sobre a ponta da masculinidade, suavemente, com deli cadeza e determinação e, para sua vergonha, Mamoru se sentiu vazar.

— Como um creme rico e espesso — murmurou ela, espa lhando a umidade sobre sua virilidade com toques ágeis.

Enrijeceu o queixo para evitar o orgasmo. — Se continuar a fazer isso, será estupro. — Mesmo enquan to falava, não conseguia se impedir de investir contra a palma da mão de Usagi.

— Ainda será estupro se o fizer me desejar? — perguntou ela, a voz suave e rouca que o excitava e o fazia se arrepiar.

Já a desejava muito mais do que admitiria. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias humilhantes, não lhe daria a satisfação de con fessar.

— _Laird _ou não, não pode comandar meu desejo, minha se nhora.

— Não sou uma virgem inexperiente, Mamoru. Sei como dar prazer a um homem.

Era a pura verdade. Cada beijo habilidoso, cada toque co nhecedor o levavam à beira da perda de controle. Se as mãos estivessem livres, forçaria a cabeça entre suas coxas e lhe pene traria a boca suculenta e mentirosa. Talvez então tivesse paz, ou conseguisse pensar com clareza.

Acariciando-o com dedos suaves, balançou a cabeça como se ele fosse um menino malcomportado.

— Não adianta lutar, meu senhor. Estas correntes foram for jadas pelo meu ferreiro e lhe garanto que são muito sólidas. Não lute, consegue irá apenas se machucar e ficar com raiva.

— Se estivesse livre, lhe mostraria o que minha raiva pode fazer... na sua carne, _milady, _não na minha.

Para seu aborrecimento, ela sorriu. Os olhos verdes brilhan do, parecia tão satisfeita como uma gata lambendo os lábios diante de um pássaro que estava prestes a devorar.

— Não duvido, milorde. Portanto, eu o deixarei exatamente como está.

Não só não era uma "virgem inexperiente", mas também uma tentadora habilidosa. Ainda segurando-lhe a masculinidade, abaixou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e lhe lambeu os mamilos, seguindo a suave carícia da língua com leves mordidas que lhe incendiaram o sangue e lhe aceleraram as batidas do coração.

Libertou-lhe das mãos e deitou-se sobre ele, a corda sedosa da trança lhe roçando o ventre e os quadris.

Mamoru segurou a respiração.

Com uma das mãos no joelho dele, olhou-o com expressão maliciosa.

— Não pode vencer, Mamoru, e não consegue resistir. Controle-se o quanto quiser, mas no fim eu o terei.

Começou a responder, mas a cabeça dela desapareceu en tre suas coxas abertas. Passou os lábios por toda a extensão e então o tomou na boca aveludada e úmida. Naquele momento quase perfeito, Mamoru daria tudo para ter as mãos livres, não para fugir, mas para mergulhar os dedos na seda rica dos ca belos dela.

O suor lhe escorreu pelo corpo e empoçou em sua virilha, a intensa pulsação quase insuportável.

— Ah, Usa.

No meio da crescente loucura, esqueceu-se de que devia odiá-la.

Tomou-o ainda mais profundamente, sugando e lambendo e dando-lhe prazer, testando os limites de seu controle.

Embora não estivesse na obrigação de agir com honra, por algum motivo não conseguiu encontrar o alívio dentro da boca pecadora e bela de Usagi Tsukino.

Como se sentisse que ele estava se aproximando com rapidez do limite, afastou-se e suspendeu a camisa até a cintura. A visão de coxas lisas e brancas como leite e de cachos vermelhos foi rápida e intensa antes que ela passasse uma perna para o outro lado e descesse o corpo sobre o dele, tomando-o completamente dentro dela, numa investida quente e macia.

Mamoru gemeu. Apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, Usagi começou a se mover para a frente e para trás, para os lados e em círculos, fazendo-o morder o lábio já inchado para não gritar. Nunca antes conhecera uma mulher capaz de mexer os quadris de modo tão devastador. A cada investida, o prazer intenso o dominava como uma onda, aumentando em direção ao pico e, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o querer mais.

Para distrair a mente, lembrou a si mesmo que Usagi não era mais a menina inocente de sua lembrança, mas a chefe do clã Tsukino. O útero da inimiga seria o berço errado para um filho dele. Apenas por isso, cerrou os dentes e se obrigou a se contro lar. Com sorte, ela se cansaria antes que ele enfraquecesse.

Mas Usagi parecia não só saber o que queria, mas também como consegui-lo. A intensidade de seu objetivo único no ata que sensual despertou-lhe ao mesmo tempo a ira e a admiração. Acorrentado ou não, sua rendição era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Olhou-a no rosto. A testa estava coberta de suor e uma total determinação lhe escurecia os olhos.

— Solte-me, maldição. — Abaixou a cabeça sobre a dela e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior, então lambeu-o para amenizar a dor.

Afastando-se, ela o olhou, os olhos brilhando como ele se lembrava.

— Ah, Mamoru, é você que é o tentador. — Seu pequeno sus piro encheu o espaço entre eles. — Nem o arcanjo Miguel pode rivalizar com sua perfeição. — Estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe repetidamente a virilha.

Por mais que tentasse, Mamoru não conseguia mais se segurar. Não era anjo nem santo, mas um homem, e o toque das mãos habilidosas e os movimentos dos quadris estavam levando-o à loucura. O corpo luxurioso se movendo sobre o dele era mara vilhosamente feminino, suave e forte. E Usagi sabia o que es tava fazendo quando mudava o ritmo das investidas, uma longa e profunda, outra curta e suave. Era demais para o corpo que se negara alívio por tanto tempo e lhe enfraqueceu a vontade.

Quando o espasmo ocorreu, intenso como um relâmpago, forte, rápido e furioso, as contrações lhe despedaçaram a von tade. Entregando-se à tempestade, Mamoru gritou e liberou sua semente dentro dela.

Por algum tempo, segundos ou horas, não sabia, permitiu que o corpo preso e os sentidos flutuassem num mar de perfeito prazer. Uma dor forte nos pulsos o trouxe de volta à realidade. Abriu os olhos e viu o sangue escorrendo pelos braços.

No orgasmo, certamente puxara as correntes com força de mais e o metal lhe penetrara a carne, ferindo-o.

A vergonha preencheu o vazio quando o prazer desapareceu. Acabava de experimentar o sexo mais extraordinário de sua vida enquanto era um cativo acorrentado. A verdade era que adorara ter sido usado assim. Virou a cabeça para a parede, mas não conseguiu encontrar alívio. Ela usou a manga da camisa para enxugar o sangue, e Mamoru virou a cabeça de repente.

— Não toque em mim! — As correntes fizeram barulho quando ele se afastou.

— Mamoru? — Sua mão repousou no ombro dele, amável ago ra que conseguira o que queria. — Foi assim tão horrível que não consegue olhar para mim? Não sentiu nenhum prazer?

Oh, ele tivera muito prazer, apenas era de uma espécie som bria, sórdida.

Em geral, o tom magoado de uma mulher o fazia amolecer, mas os grilhões lhe cortando a carne e a câimbra nos braços es ticados lhe lembraram que, como as correntes que o prendiam, nada havia de suave naquela mulher. Usagi dos Tsukino era forjada em puro aço.

Ela passou uma das mãos ao longo do queixo dele, como se tossem realmente amantes. Se tivesse sido fiel ao voto feito dez anos antes, poderiam ter sido marido e mulher, e esta, sua noite de núpcias. Pensando na união terna que teria sido a deles, Mamoru engoliu com força o fel que lhe subia à boca queimando-lhe a garganta.

Fixando o olhar no dossel, ele se obrigou a ser rude.

— Se você tivesse cumprido sua parte no nosso pacto de san gue, _milady, _já teríamos nos casado e nossos clãs unidos como um só. Se tivesse cumprido sua parte, eu lhe daria minha se mente voluntariamente, e não com relutância e raiva. Se tivesse cumprido sua parte, já poderíamos ter muitos filhos agora. Pode conseguir um filho de mim, mas não lhe darei prazer, a não ser aquele que você toma.

Depois de dizer o que sentia, olhou-a fixamente. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes de lágrimas. Antes, teria dado muito para lhe enxugar as lágrimas, mas Usagi Tsukino não me recia sua compaixão.

Olhando para ele, firmou a boca e endureceu os olhos.

— Então que seja.

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou.

Pés nus cruzaram o quarto até a escrivaninha e, com os olhos fechados, ouviu-a mexer em alguma coisa, uma gaveta, prova velmente. Alguns momentos depois, voltou para a cama e se sentou de novo ao lado dele. Mamoru abriu os olhos... e arquejou.

_Olho por olho..._

A luz fraca das velas se refletiu na lâmina fria de uma ada ga com o punho cravejado de pedras preciosas.

Os olhos de Mamoru se abriram, mas, para seu crédito, não demonstrou medo.

— Encontrou afinal a coragem para me matar, _milady?_

Usagi deu de ombros, mas estava magoada e irritada. Aca bavam de fazer sexo, um ato íntimo e profundamente pessoal. Tomara-o dentro do corpo, permitira-lhe tocar as bordas do co ração. Precisava continuar a acreditar que pretendia matá-lo, como uma aranha negra?

E, no entanto, não podia deixar de admirá-lo. Seus olhos, du ros como pedras,.confirmavam a força de sua vontade mais do que as palavras duras. Embora estivesse acorrentado, recusava-se a ceder um centímetro de sua força moral. A linha de batalha fora traçada e, se queria um filho dele, teria que consegui-lo do modo mais difícil. Teria de lhe roubar a semente não uma vez só, mas todas as vezes.

— Já ouviu dizer que tudo é justo no amor e na guerra?

— E isso é qual deles?

Usagi pegou-lhe a mão.

— Guerra.

Ele olhou a adaga.

— Se tem a intenção de me arrancar a pele e me sangrar aos poucos, então é melhor começar.

Ela podia tê-lo torturado por algum tempo com a possibi lidade de seu destino, mas, embora o traiçoeiro sangue dos Chiba lhe corresse nas veias, ela sentia que era um homem bom.

— Pensei em lhe infligir um ferimento menos mortal.

Virando-lhe a mão, passou a ponta da adaga sobre a fina e antiga cicatriz de dez anos atrás, na parte carnuda da ponta do polegar.

Afastando a adaga dele, não se deu ao trabalho de limpá-la.

— Não quero lhe fazer mal, Mamoru. Eu também me lembro do nosso pacto de tantos anos atrás, num dia de feira. Talvez desta vez possamos fazer outro.

Segurou a faca e cortou o próprio polegar no mesmo lugar que cortara dez anos antes. Seu ferimento foi mais profundo que o dele, mas nem estremeceu porque, comparado ao sofrimento dós últimos meses, a dor era pequena.

Juntou a mão ensangüentada à dele e, com a voz cheia de emoção e o olhar preso no dele, prometeu:

— Eu, Usagi dos Tsukino, juro solenemente sobre o tú mulo do meu pai, o do meu marido e o do meu filho, e mais ain da, pelo futuro do meu clã, que, assim que estiver com um filho seu no ventre, eu o libertarei e o enviarei em segurança para sua família. — Então, separando as duas mãos, disse: — Da primeira vez que fizemos um voto, você disse que devíamos selá-lo com um beijo. Você me beijará agora, Mamoru?

Mesmo enquanto dizia as palavras, Usagi admitia que ha via nelas um apelo. Era ele que estava acorrentado, cativo da vontade e dos desejos dela. Por que então se sentia como se implorasse?

— Se quer meus beijos, senhora, então liberte minhas mãos.

Usagi balançou a cabeça. Embora a dor do desejo a tomas se de novo, não estava tão fora de si.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— Então não terá beijos meus, senhora, a não ser aqueles que roubar.

Antes, uma declaração dessas a afastaria, mas agora apenas alimentou seu ardor. Ordenara que Mamoru fosse acorrentado a sua cama e esperara que fosse um sacrifício tão grande para ela como para ele. Era seu inimigo jurado, irmão do assassino de seu marido. Ter prazer com seu corpo preso lhe parecia obsceno e, no entanto, não pôde evitar, tinha sentido prazer com ele.

— Então terei de me contentar com o beijo roubado... por enquanto. — Debruçou-se e roçou os lábios nos dele.

Como naquele encontro de dez anos antes, o beijo começou lento e suave. Antes o seduzira para gerar um filho e, embora tivesse sentido um prazer pecaminoso no ato, seu motivo prin cipal nunca estivera distante de sua mente. Mas esse beijo era só para ela.

Passou a ponta da língua entre os lábios fechados, tentan do forçar Mamoru a abri-los, querendo conquistar-lhe a vontade e fazê-lo se submeter. Desta vez, porém, ele se manteve firme e os lábios permaneceram fechados numa linha inflexível.

Afastando-se, olhou no fundo daqueles olhos claros e deter minados.

— Por que confiaria em sua palavra ou em seu beijo, _milady, _quando usou ambos para me trair?

— Não sei o que quer dizer. — Beijara-o _depois _de sequestrá-lo, não antes.

— Não? Eu me lembro que, dez anos atrás, você jurou com sangue e beijos não se casar com outro a não ser comigo, mas quebrou seu juramento.

Ali estava de novo aquele maldito juramento do dia da fei ra. Os golpes que levara deviam ter lhe afetado o juízo, porque certamente não podia usar seu casamento contra ela. Se não ti vesse se casado com Motoki, seria expulsa do clã, deserdada. E Mamoru teria o mesmo destino nas mãos do irmão. Sem família ou lar, teriam vivido como mendigos, roubando comida, fugindo de bandidos, sem descanso, sem paz. Que herança deixariam para os filhos? Como herdeira, o primeiro dever de Usagi era com seu clã. Diante disso, desejos humanos egoístas como amor tinham pouco peso.

Teve a tentação de lhe dizer isso, mas era tarde, as velas es tavam acabando, e seu coração, muito magoado para se arriscar. Olhou para o lado para se controlar.

— Éramos crianças, foi apenas uma brincadeira infantil.

— Sim, certamente um jogo infantil. — Ele virou a cabeça. — Se acabou comigo esta noite, gostaria de dormir.

Usagi hesitou, então se deitou ao lado dele, subitamente envergonhada com a proximidade dos corpos que se roçavam, agora que o sexo terminara. Engolindo um suspiro, acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

A voz de Mamoru, dura e áspera, rompeu o silêncio:

— Sozinho.

Perguntando-se se ouvira direito, abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Mamoru?

— Certamente num castelo do tamanho desse há mais quar tos. — Voltou-se para olhar para ela, o desprezo nos olhos dele mostrando-lhe que ouvira corretamente.

— Você fez sua cama esta noite, senhora, não eu. Mas, como não posso me levantar... — olhou para seus grilhões — peço-lhe que me permita descansar como puder, _sozinho._


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpem a minha demora, tinha abandonado aqui o "projecto" mas decidi continuar… não gosto de deixar coisas por acabar lool… espero que as pessoas que o seguiam, ainda o queiram fazer …. E desculpem mais uma vez..**

**YueSalles-Priscilla Salles: Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo….Ainda vai rolar muito até ele descobrir que ela o ama e vice-versa … espero que ainda queira ler …. Bjs **

**Andrea: eheheh obrigado….. bem aqui está a resposta a sua pergunta… sim sim vou continuar…. Bjs **

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Usagi deixou Mamoru no quarto e refugiou-se no de sua mãe. Enroscada na grande cama, olhou o céu noturno e, embora fosse primavera, a brisa era fria e gostaria de ter fechado a janela. Mas depois de se aninhar sob as cobertas, não teve vontade de levantar.

Ficou deitada com os olhos abertos, observando a noite. As luzes de milhares de estrelas e de uma esplêndida lua cheia di minuíam a escuridão. A claridade lhe lembrou a acusação que vira queimando nos olhos de Mamoru Chiba.

_Está tão desesperada por sexo que precisa seqüestrar ho mens adormecidos que de nada suspeitam?_

Para piorar, chamara-a de feiticeira. Todos sabiam que fei ticeiras tinham longos cabelos brancos e ralos, verrugas no na riz e dentes quebrados e escuros. Feiticeiras se pareciam com Luna, que tinha reputação de ser uma. Usagi há muito se conformara em não ter beleza, mas ser comparada a uma das seguidoras de Satã era um golpe muito forte no seu já ferido orgulho feminino.

Abraçou o travesseiro, apertando-o contra o ventre, sua úni ca defesa contra o vazio. Agora, gostaria de ter deixado Mamoru Chiba em paz e tentado encontrar outra maneira de acabar com o feudo entre os clãs. Mas o dano estava feito. Ele fora seqües trado e o obrigara a fazer sexo com ela.

Embora não fosse possível deflorar um homem, e tinha certeza de que Mamoru não era virgem, certamente o violentara. Não sabia se estupro era um pecado venial ou mortal, mas seu comportamento fora errado. Apenas esperava que o pecado desse o fruto pelo qual ansiava, sem exigir muita repetição daquela noite. Depois das crueldades entre eles, fazer sexo com Mamoru uma segunda vez seria bem mais difícil que a primeira.

A noite foi longa e insone. Os olhos de Usagi só se fecha ram quando os primeiros raios de sol clarearam o céu e, entre gando-se à exaustão, dormiu. Um menino de olhos da cor do luar, tocando a flauta de Mamoru, dominou-lhe os sonhos, mas não era Mamoru, e sim o filho que haviam feito juntos. Acordou com o som do choro... dela... e com a sensação de um fluxo quente entre as pernas. Ficara menstruada.

Mamoru Chiba seria seu "hóspede" por pelo menos mais um mês.

Mamoru também ficou acordado até o amanhecer, o cheiro de sexo, de flores e de Usagi lhe enchendo as narinas e lhe perturban do os pensamentos. Não esperava que atendesse o pedido dele de ficar sozinho, mas gostara da oportunidade de recuperar a compostura.

Antes de sair, cobrira-o com um cobertor e murmurara pro messas de correntes mais longas, roupas quentes e uma refeição adequada pela manhã. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar nas promessas.

E, no entanto, deixando de lado as correntes, suas acomoda ções eram muito melhores que a cela gelada no calabouço. Para não pensar na dor dos braços, deixou o olhar percorrer o quarto. Não era muito grande, mas belamente mobiliado, como devia ser o aposento particular de um _laird. _A cama em que estava dei tado era alta e grande, o colchão agradavelmente firme e macio, feito com penas de ganso.

Ao lado da cama havia uma arca vermelha, do tipo usado para guardar roupas dobradas, e no canto mais distante, uma pesada caixa de metal.

Viu ainda uma mesa redonda, com um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre ela, com as peças cuidadosamente colocadas em seus lu gares, e uma pequena escrivaninha delicadamente entalhada, do tipo preferido por mulheres nobres.

Erguendo a cabeça, Mamoru percebeu que havia um tinteiro, uma pena e uma pilha de pergaminhos, como se sua dona tives se sido interrompida enquanto escrevia. Sua senhora _laird _devia conhecer bem as letras.

Usagi sabia ler e escrever! Foi tomado de uma fúria intensa e teve que cerrar os dentes para não gritar, ansiando pela liberda de das mãos para quebrar a escrivaninha em pedaços.

Ao longo dos anos, enviara-lhe muitas cartas através de mercadores e trovadores que se dirigiam para o grande hall dos Tsukino. Numa delas, incluíra um poema muito ruim, em que comparava os cabelos de Usagi a chamas e sua pele a um doce creme. Nenhuma fora respondida. A princípio, pensara que as mensagens deviam ter sido interceptadas ou perdidas, mais tarde acreditou que ela não soubesse ler.

Vendo a escrivaninha, teve a confirmação do que sempre sus peitara em seu coração: Usagi Tsukino não ligava para ele. E, no entanto, tomara-o na boca como uma amante, a língua ro sada e os dentes delicados lhe despertando sensações que nunca experimentara antes. Mesmo assim, não compreendera como se perdera até o momento em que ela se sentou sobre ele, tomando-o todo entre suas coxas brancas e apertando-o como se fosse um garanhão que ela decidira domar. E domado estava ele.

Ela o engolira, quente, molhada, apertada, o movimento de seus quadris de curvas suaves desafiando-o a negar o prazer. Quando finalmente se rendera, o orgasmo fora o mais poderoso de sua vida.

Os pensamentos eróticos que lhe tomaram a mente sem con vite serviram apenas torná-lo excitado de novo, e ele rangeu os dentes, desta vez de raiva de si mesmo. Era um fraco no que di zia respeito a Usagi, um traidor da própria honra e do próprio clã, um escravo do desejo... do dele e do dela. Se voltasse para tomá-lo uma segunda vez, não haveria dúvidas sobre estupro. Estava mais do que disposto a se entregar.

E, mesmo admitindo que tivera o mais satisfatório encontro sexual de sua vida, não podia deixar de sentir que perdera algu ma coisa. Até agora, Usagi existira como sua menina dourada, uma lembrança sem mácula. O beijo que haviam trocado, inex periente e desajeitado, fora um dos momentos mais perfeitos de sua vida.

_Éramos crianças, foi apenas uma brincadeira infantil._

Aquelas palavras doeram muito mais que o corte da adaga no dedo, do que o aperto dos grilhões nos pulsos. Não o sequestrara porque o queria como marido ou amante. Queria apenas uma coisa dele... um bebê. Bem, ele também queria uma coisa dela e não era mais sua mão em casamento ou seu coração. Queria sua liberdade.

Havia muitas chaves penduradas no cinto que Usagi trazia em volta da cintura, e certamente uma delas abriria seus grilhões. Viera para a cama usando apenas a camisa e depois se vestira antes de deixá-lo, levando as chaves. Era enlouquecedor pensar que o meio para a liberdade estivera tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fora de alcance. O quei xo duro, prometeu fazer o que fosse preciso para conseguir aquela chave.

Depois do sonho perturbador, Usagi mergulhou num sono cur to, mas profundo. Acordou com o canto do galo no pátio e por um momento não soube onde estava, até se dar conta de que dormira no quarto da mãe.

Tonta, levantou-se e fez a toalete o melhor que pôde, pen teando os cabelos com os dedos e vestindo a roupa do dia anterior. Ao ver o pescoço no espelho, percebeu que na noite anterior se esquecera de pôr a corrente com o anel do selo. Deixara-a na gaveta, ao lado da carta inacabada para Seiya Chiba. Lem brou-se da advertência de Luna: _O selo de um _laird _s__ó__ est__á __em seguran__ç__a junto a seu corpo._

Por alguns segundos, sentiu pânico, mas o controlou. O selo estava em segurança na gaveta até recuperá-lo. É verdade que deixara a gaveta destrancada, mas a sentinela estava de guar da do lado de fora e Mamoru acorrentado e provavelmente ainda dormindo.

Mamoru. Seu coração apertou. Antecipara sua raiva pelo se questro e os maus-tratos que sofrerá, mas não a amargura pelo voto rompido. Era evidente que a odiava. Cativo ou livre, fazer sexo com ela era a última coisa que desejava.

Saiu do quarto e dedicou-se a seus deveres, esperando esque cer os problemas. Embora fosse a _laird, _também era a castelã e, por mais faltas que tivesse, nunca fora preguiçosa. Ao meio-dia, já havia cumprido todas as suas obrigações.

Sempre que a imagem de Mamoru lhe surgia na mente, forçava-se a pensar em outros assuntos. Podia ser um fracasso como mulher, mas como líder estava lentamente, mas com segurança, assumin do todas as funções do pai. Até o momento que Mamoru invadiu o grande hall, o primeiro tribunal que presidira fora extremamente bem. No caso de Minako, especialmente, a justiça fora feita.

Usagi considerava que o roubo do bebê tinha sido uma bênção disfarçada para Minako. Se não tivesse ido ao tribunal para reclamar, ainda estaria nas ruas, como prostituta, o que seria uma tragédia. Jovem, bonita e sábia, além de seus tenros anos, a jovem podia agora ter uma vida muito melhor. Quem sabe, talvez, um guerreiro de bom coração se apaixonasse por ela e se casassem.

Pensando num futuro feliz para Minako, Usagi se distraiu de seus problemas, mas apenas por pouco tempo. Não podia banir a dolorosa noite anterior de sua mente. As imagens a assolavam, as lembranças eróticas misturadas com um misto de emoções em que predominavam a raiva e a tristeza.

O período menstrual impedia que ela e Mamoru se deitassem juntos por alguns dias. Quanto mais cedo concebesse, mais cedo poderia devolvê-lo ao seu clã e acabar com o feudo. Quando fizessem sexo regularmente, não demoraria a engravidar, tinha certeza. Já provara que era capaz de conceber e Mamoru, ao con trário de Motoki, era um homem cheio de paixão. Esperava es tar grávida na próxima lua cheia.

O aparecimento de Mamoru no grande hall significava que em pouco tempo todos saberiam de sua captura. Talvez até já sou bessem e, embora não conhecesse o canalha, tinha certeza de que Seiya Chiba não permitiria que o irmão ficasse prisionei ro indefinidamente.

Suas tarefas a levaram à cozinha, de onde avistou Luna na horta murada. Passando pelo portão, viu a ama trabalhando num canteiro separado para suas ervas especiais curativas, cuidando das plantas.

Absorta no trabalho, Luna não a ouviu entrar. Para não assustá-la, Usagi seguiu até um banco de pedra, os sapatos macios não fazendo barulho no caminho de pedra. Sentou-se e esperou que a velha ama percebesse sua presença.

— Por que tão triste, doçura?

— Quem disse que estou triste?

A velha olhou-a.

— Nunca esquecerei seu rosto naquele dia, ao voltar da feira e me mostrar o corte no seu polegar. Quando lhe perguntei o que ha via acontecido, você me contou que encontrara o menino que era seu verdadeiro amor e que vocês haviam feito um juramento de sangue de se casarem. Até hoje me lembro do brilho do seu olhar.

Usagi engoliu com força, a emoção lhe causando um nó na garganta. Guardara a lembrança daquele dia como um tesouro, mas, depois da noite anterior, perdera-a... como perdera tantas coisas preciosas.

— Foi há muito tempo e eu não trouxe Mamoru para cá por isso.

Luna se levantou.

— Talvez tenha e talvez não tenha, mas um guerreiro como Mamoru Chiba não deixaria que alguns ferimentos o impedissem de cumprir seu dever com uma mulher de quem gostava tanto que até queria casar com ela.

— Ele cumpriu seu dever, embora de má vontade. Mas eu era uma menina bonita quando nos conhecemos e hoje sou uma mulher feia, alta e forte como uma árvore.

— Ora, você é bonita como uma pintura e cheirosa como uma flor. Quanto a ser forte, você tem todas as curvas nos lu gares certos.

Usagi se levantou e começou a andar pela horta.

— Ele não me deseja e me culpa por ter quebrado nosso ju ramento, me detesta por ter mandado sequestrá-lo. Fez todo o possível para se segurar e não me dar um bebê. Quando... termi namos, não quis olhar para mim, e quando o fez vi apenas ódio nos olhos dele.

— Tenho certeza de que não foi ódio que viu, menina, mas vergonha pela própria fraqueza. O orgulho de um homem é uma coisa muito frágil.

Foi a vez de Usagi parar para pensar. Se fosse verdade, en tão Mamoru Chiba não foi o único a acordar com o orgulho ferido naquela manhã.

— Ele disse que, se eu continuasse o que estava fazendo com ele, seria estupro.

— Oh, isso não é bom. Uma criança concebida num estupro nascerá com uma mancha negra em sua alma.

Usagi estremeceu e pensou que era uma bênção ter ficado menstruada. Seu filho deveria ser o salvador do clã, não seu destruidor. E, no entanto, não havia motivo para acreditar que Mamoru gostaria mais dela quando sua menstruação terminasse. Depois de passar diversos dias acorrentado — embora com uma corrente mais longa, o que lhe daria mais conforto —, poderia gostar ainda menos dela.

— O que posso fazer?

— Corteje-o, minha senhora, conquiste-o com toques gentis e mordidas e arranhões não tão gentis. Atormente-o com carícias ousadas até ele ficar louco e lhe implorar para parar e supli car para não parar ao mesmo tempo. Dê-lhe prazer assim e você também terá prazer.

O rosto ruborizado, Usagi desviou o olhar para Luna não suspeitar de seu segredo vergonhoso. Na noite anterior, não tivera um orgasmo. Concentrada em dar prazer a Mamoru até ele derramar sua semente dentro dela, esquecera-se do próprio alí vio e ficara meio louca de tanto desejo, Mas havia um segredo ainda mais sombrio, mais triste. Nunca tivera um orgasmo, nem sabia bem como era.

Voltou a se sentar no banco. Temendo que Luna pudesse usar seus poderes e ver o que pensava com seu invisível "tercei ro olho", desviou dela o olhar.

— Que diferença pode fazer, para um bebê ainda não conce bido, o meu prazer ou o de Mamoru?

— Se ele der sua semente voluntariamente, o fruto que cres cerá em seu útero será bom.

O coração de Usagi apertou. Só agora admitia que procu rara Luna na esperança de ela lhe dar uma poção do amor ou, pelo menos, um afrodisíaco para fortalecer o desejo de Mamoru.

Mas a velha não parecia inclinada a oferecer nenhum dos dois e Usagi era orgulhosa demais para pedir. Tentou pensar em algum remédio simples que conhecesse, mas nada lhe pare ceu adequado. Além disso, não era a potência dele que precisava de remédio, mas sim seu desejo.

A voz áspera de Luna lhe interrompeu os pensamentos, mais uma vez respondendo a perguntas que Usagi não fizera.

— A chave para conquistar o Chiba não está em poções ou encantamentos, mas nos poderes femininos que você tem.

— Você fala por enigmas.

— Não, criança, é seu orgulho que não a deixa compreender. Para seduzir-lhe o corpo e suavizar-lhe o coração, precisa pri meiro brincar com ele.

— Brincar com ele?

— Sim, brincar com ele e permitir que ele também brinque com você. O sexo não precisa ser sombrio. Brinque como se vocês ainda fossem crianças. Não foi assim que vocês se conhe ceram, brincando, soltos e... _livres?_

Seria a menção à liberdade uma insinuação às correntes que prendiam Mamoru? Se fosse, concordava que Luna podia ter razão. Grilhões de ferro não eram o meio certo para conquistar boa vontade. Lembrando-se dos pulsos feridos, sangrando, sen tiu-se intensamente culpada.

E, no entanto, Mamoru tinha um corpo poderoso e estava fu rioso com ela. Se lhe libertasse as mãos, o que o impediria de estrangulá-la? Duvidava que fosse capaz de assassinar uma mu lher, mesmo ela, a sangue frio, mas, depois que a dominasse, poderia tomá-la como refém.

Antes de pedir mais respostas, Minako entrou na horta, carre gando Shiro. Usava um avental branco engomado sobre o vestido amarelo.

— Oi, Minako, como está?

Brianna observou-a, vendo como era realmente bonita, miú da e loura, com uma testa alta, olhos de um azul-violeta e uma boca perfeita, como um botão de rosa. Fazia-a se lembrar da própria boca, larga demais, os lábios cheios demais, e sentiu inveja. Acorrentado ou não, Mamoru certamente não pensaria duas vezes em aceitá-la. E Minako também era conhecedora das artes eróticas, o que tornava Usagi ainda mais inadequada. Mamoru devia ter achado patéticos seus esforços desesperados e desajei tados para lhe dar prazer.

O rosto ruborizado, Minako parou de andar.

— Estou bem, _milady. _Mas, perdoe-me, não tive a intenção de perturbá-la. Shiro ainda não parou de mamar e pensei em me sentar ao sol para alimentá-lo.

Começou a recuar para o portão e Usagi disse:

— Fique, você não incomoda.

Luna completou:

— Sim, fique, senhora, precisamos de suas habilidades. Minako parou.

— Minhas habilidades? Luna se aproximou.

— Sim, na arte do amor.

Ondas de vergonha tomaram Usagi. Estendeu a mão e se gurou a manga da velha, tentando lhe pedir discrição. Tivera de enfrentar o olhar malicioso do guarda, Kunzite, duas vezes na noite anterior e se sentira muito humilhada. Não queria que toda a criadagem do castelo também zombasse dela pelas costas.

Luna puxou a manga e se sentou no banco, fazendo um gesto para Minako se acomodar do outro lado de Usagi.

— Sente-se, senhora, precisamos de seus conselhos.

Minako hesitou, então se juntou a elas no banco. Shiro não gostou e ela o pôs no chão, para brincar. Luna foi diretamente ao ponto.

— Temos um problema. Para acabar com o feudo com os Chiba, _milady _precisa ficar grávida de um filho de Mamoru Chiba enquanto ele é prisioneiro. Ela, até agora, não obteve sua se mente de boa vontade.

Minako, nervosa, olhou para Usagi, então baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos, que descansavam em seu colo.

— Sim, já ouvi falar.

Ainda não era meio-dia e todos já falavam. Embora fosse Mamoru o prisioneiro, mantido nu em correntes, Usagi se sentiu como se ela é que tivesse sido desnudada. Incapaz de encontrar o olhar das duas mulheres, Usagi olhou para os pés, grandes como o resto dela. Se fosse delicada, bonita e pequena como Minako, tinha certeza de que o sexo com Mamoru teria sido mais fácil e melhor. Mas não podia mudar seu rosto, ou seu tamanho ou seus cabelos loiros.

Para fazer Mamoru desejá-la, precisaria de um pouco de ajuda das amigas.

Olhou de lado para Minako e percebeu seu rubor, mas ela não desviou o olhar. Debruçando-se, Minako dividiu sua atenção entre Luna e Usagi.

— Não sei o que querem saber, mas qualquer conhecimento que tenho dividirei com alegria.

Luna falou pelas duas:

— Bem, para começar, talvez possa aconselhar _milady _sobre o que um homem mais gosta de ver numa mulher.

Minako pensou um pouco e, virando-se para Usagi, passou os olhos por seu rosto e cabelos.

— Bem, a senhora tem cabelos adoráveis, _milady, _mas poderia usar um penteado diferente.

— Dessa maneira ele não cai no meu rosto quando desempe nho minhas tarefas.

Luna lhe deu uma cotovelada.

— Não é com seus dias que precisamos nos preocupar, mas com suas noites.

— Sem dúvida é muito prático para o dia, como a senhora diz. Mas, na minha... experiência, homens gostam de passar os dedos pelos cabelos de uma mulher.

Usagi perguntou:

— O que você sugere?

Minako estudou-a, depois levou a mão à trança e desmanchou-a, penteando as mechas com os dedos, e disse:

— Talvez nós possamos fazer uma trança fina e enrolá-la como uma pequena coroa, deixando o resto do cabelo longo e solto.

Era claro que o "nós" se referia a Minako. Nem Luna nem Usagi sabiam fazer penteados.

Na época que deveria começar a se interessar por coisas como cabelos, roupas e cosméticos, sua mãe já estava morta. Sem ninguém para ensiná-la, chegara à idade adulta sem conhe cer as artes femininas. Agora lhe ocorria que perdera uma parte importante de ser mulher.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Luna: _Voc__ê__ j__á__ sabe o que significa ser uma _laird. _É__ hora de seguir em frente e ser uma mulher._

Seria possível despertar a paixão num homem tanto quan to seu respeito? No passado, achara que devia escolher entre um e outro. Casara-se com Motoki porque fora a escolha de seu pai. Dizia a si mesma que sexo era um meio para um fim, nada mais, porém, depois de fazê-lo com Mamoru, não tinha tanta certeza. Conceber um filho ainda era o resultado que buscava, mas estava começando a suspeitar que o prazer, e muito prazer, podia ser obtido com o ato. Apesar de sua inexperiência, sentira na noite anterior que tivera apenas uma pequena porção do que devia ser um banquete, se encontrasse um meio de tornar Mamoru tão faminto por ela como era por ele. Precisava que ele a visse não como carcereira, nem como a menina de quem se lembra va, mas como mulher.

A voz de Minako interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos:

— E a senhora também podia pensar num vestido melhor.

— Qual é o problema com meu vestido?

O vestido verde era prático, as saias largas permitindo-se fazer suas tarefas sem problemas. Além disso, escondiam bem suas... larguras em certas áreas do corpo.

Luna comentou:

— Parece um saco de grãos que você pegou no moinho.

Sempre diplomata, Minako interveio:

— A cor é adorável e combina com seus olhos, _milady, _masé um pouco... volumoso. A senhora tem um corpo bonito, com seios cheios e uma cintura fina, mas vestida como está ninguém percebe... nem lorde Mamoru.

Usagi pensou por um momento.

— Sei que gosta de trabalhar na leiteria, mas como se sentiria se fosse minha criada pessoal? Como nunca tive uma, acho que não serei exigente. Terá muito tempo livre para cuidar de Shiro e ajudar na leiteria, se quiser.

— De verdade, _milady? _— Minako bateu as mãos, evidentemente deliciada.

— Sim, parece que preciso de sua ajuda. Você e Shiro podem se mudar para o quarto de vestir ao lado do meu quarto. Não no solar do _laird, _mas no quarto da minha mãe.

A admissão de que ela e Mamoru estavam dormindo em quartos separados fez as outras duas trocarem olhares significativos Mas não havia motivo para fingimento. Era claro para todos que a noite anterior fora um desastre.

O silêncio foi quebrado por Luna, que se dirigiu a Minako:

— Agora que já decidimos como dar prazer aos olhos de lor de Mamoru, vamos falar do assunto mais importante: como lhe suavizar o coração e despertar-lhe o desejo.

As três mulheres discutiram o assunto e algumas sugestões de Minako chocaram Usagi. Apesar de viúva, não imaginara que houvesse tantas variações no ato de dar e receber prazer. Mesmo assim, teve que admitir que praticar aqueles atos carnais com Mamoru Chiba era uma perspectiva excitante, que fez seus seios enrijecerem e o sexo palpitar como um instrumento ansioso para ser tocado.

Se tivesse sucesso em seduzir Mamoru, de corpo e coração, pode ria em breve estar grávida. Podia não ser bonita, mas, se seguisse os "conselhos" de Luna e Minako, seria de grande vantagem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil perdões pela demora eheh…**

**Obrigado a YueSalles e a Andrearogue21 pelos seus comentários a fic…. Bjinhis **

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Lembrando-se da promessa de dar a Mamoru uma refeição ade quada, Usagi deixou Luna e Minako e foi para a cozinha. Os preparativos para a refeição do meio do dia pararam assim que ela entrou.

A cozinheira ficou nervosa ao ver a _laird _entrar na cozinha sem aviso, mas Usagi logo a tranqüilizou, lembrando-lhe que eram velhas amigas. Podia não ser mais a menina que roubava tortas e bolos, mas ainda gostava muito dela.

A velha se abriu em sorrisos e em pouco tempo Usagi es tava com uma cesta cheia de alimentos variados. Decidiu ela mesma servir Mamoru.

Quando chegou ao quarto do _laird, _a porta foi aberta por ou tro guarda, e ela se sentiu grata por não ter de enfrentar o sorriso malicioso de Kunzite. Encontrou Mamoru como o deixara, a ca beça nos travesseiros. A luz do dia, aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo.

Os cortes e lacerações ainda eram muito evidentes, mas as inchações haviam diminuído um pouco. Embora o tivesse dei xado há poucas horas, parecia estar separada dele por uma vida. A leve dor que sentia entre as coxas lembrou-a de que havia algum tempo que não se deitava com um homem.

Comparado com a... _grandeza _de Mamoru Chiba, Motoki tinha sido modestamente dotado. Mamoru não era apenas grande, mas também deliciosamente volumoso — sua masculinidade pare cia talhada para encher a mão, a boca e outras partes de uma mulher. Quando o acariciara, seu próprio sexo latejara e ficara úmido em reação, a pele quente como se tivesse febre. Conseguiu sorrir ao perguntar:

— Como está passando hoje?

— Como estaria você, _milady, _se tivesse sido espancada, quase morta de fome, violentada e então observada por uma besta de olhos arregalados?

Olhando para a "besta de olhos arregalados" que se deitava no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Mamoru, Usagi riu.

— Vejo que conheceu lorde Artemis.

— Já é ruim o bastante ter me acorrentado como um cão, mas precisava também mandar seu maldito gato me vigiar?

Motoki tinha aversão por Artemis — na verdade por todos os gatos —, que lhe despertava intensa reação alérgica. Entrar em contato com o pelo de um gato resultava em olhos e nariz inchados e incessantes espirros.

Quando ele e Usagi se casaram, Artemis fora banido do quarto dela. Depois da morte de Motoki, uma das primeiras coi sas que fez foi trazer de volta seu amigo.

Aproximando-se, Usagi escondeu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para acariciar o animal.

— Pensei que gostasse de gatos ou que, pelo menos, não o fizessem espirrar. — Interrompeu-se, constrangida por revelar o quanto se lembrava daquele dia na feira. — Além disso, Artemis já tem 13 anos, portanto não é uma ameaça.

— Isso é o que você diz. Não tenho a menor vontade de ter meus olhos arrancados por ele.

— Ele só arranha quando alguém tenta pegá-lo, de outra forma é o mais gentil dos animais. E parece que gostou de você.

— Acho que ele gosta é do seu travesseiro, que guarda seu cheiro.

— Meu cheiro?

— Sim, você cheira a lavanda e flores de cerejeira e alguma coisa mais... alguma coisa que é só... você.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, deixando a cesta no colo.

— Luna faz um sabão especial que uso para tomar banho.

— É...bom.

— Obrigada.

Ele olhou para a cesta.

— Não me diga que trouxe mais bálsamos para meus feri mentos. Juro, _milady, _você é cheia de compaixão. — As pala vras eram sarcásticas.

Determinada a ignorá-lo, ergueu a tampa da cesta.

— Pensei que gostaria de comer e ontem à noite lhe prometi uma refeição completa.

— Parece que a Tsukino é uma mulher de palavra... em _algumas _questões. — Ergueu o olhar para seus pulsos acor rentados.

— Alguns favores precisam ser merecidos, milorde.

— Pensei que fiz isso na noite passada.

Decidida a não deixá-lo aborrecê-la, Usagi voltou a aten ção para o conteúdo da cesta.

— Alimento, mas não liberdade, é esse seu jogo, _milady! _Dar com uma das mãos e tirar com a outra?

— Não deixar que morra de fome serve ao meu objetivo.

— Então me alimente. Ou é uma de suas torturas deixar a comida diante de um homem quase morto de fome sem poder pegá-la?

— Por que tem sempre que pensar o pior sobre mim?

— Por que será? — Deliberadamente, mexeu os braços, fa zendo as correntes chocalharem.

Para não discutir, partiu um pedaço de bolo e o levou aos lábios dele, que hesitou e então abriu a boca.

— Isso é bom. — Engoliu e ergueu a cabeça, pedindo mais. Ela pegou um pedaço de salmão defumado e o alimentou.

— Você é insaciável.

— Tire minhas correntes e então não haverá necessidade de você me alimentar.

— Não me importo de alimentá-lo — disse as palavras como uma cortesia e então compreendeu que era verdade. Estava se divertindo.

Tirou outro pedaço de alimento e colocou-o na boca de Mamoru. Os lábios escorregaram pelo dedo dela, assim como os dela ha viam feito com a masculinidade dele na noite anterior. Usagi estremeceu, um arrepio quente lhe passando pela espinha e pelo baixo-ventre.

— O que acha que está fazendo, Mamoru Chiba?

— Ora, almoçando, _milady, _o que mais? — O brilho mali cioso do olhar negava a inocência da pergunta. — É muito sa boroso. — Ele passou a língua sobre a ponta sensível do dedo.

— Percebo que não acredita mais que pretendo envenená-lo.

— Ainda pode, senhora, mas, depois da noite passada, per cebo que precisa de mim. — E teve a ousadia de piscar para ela.

Agora que seu vigor retornava, Usagi percebia que era um conquistador e, apesar da resistência na noite anterior, também um homem muito sensual. Ela era uma noviça nas artes do amor, apesar de ser viúva e mais velha que ele. Naquela noite, usara mais o instinto e o desejo. Depois da esclarecedora conversa daquela manhã com Minako, percebeu que não eram substitutos para a experiência.

— Posso lhe dar prazer, _milady. _— Os olhos claros com um brilho de malícia se cravaram nos dela. — Liberte minhas mãos e deixe que lhe prove.

Ah, então era esse o jogo dele. Fazê-la ansiar por seu toque e então levá-la a libertá-lo. E, no entanto, olhando aqueles olhos cor de luar, queria acreditar nele. Queria acreditar que a desejava tanto quanto o desejava, como queria sentir o calor e a aspereza de suas mãos, seu peso sobre o corpo dela, sa borear a carne dele contra a dela enquanto a tomava de novo e de novo.

Mas parte do seu cérebro ainda capaz de raciocinar não a dei xava esquecer que, se o libertasse, ele a dominaria num instante. O que o impediria de lhe tirar a adaga e lhe cortar o pescoço ou, pior, fazer dela uma refém? Por mais que fosse mulher, com os desejos de uma mulher, era antes e principalmente a _laird _de seu povo.

— Você é um canalha, Mamoru Chiba, e meu inimigo jurado. Dê-me um só motivo para confiar em você.

—Depois da noite passada, estamos comprometidos como se fossemos casados. Isso me torna seu senhor e mestre por um ano e um dia.

— Senhor e mestre!

Jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Não podia evitar. Tanta arro gância num homem tão jovem e nas condições em que se encon trava era absurda demais.

— Antes que o orgulho o tente a se qualificar assim de novo, lembre-se de quem está acorrentado.

— Sexo não é o mesmo que fazer amor. Solte as correntes, Usagi. Prometo que lhe mostrarei o sol, a lua e as estrelas.

Ela hesitou, a mulher dentro dela em guerra com a _laird. _Queria... precisava... sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo. Mamoru sentiu sua hesitação.

— Na noite passada, quando me acariciou entre as pernas com suas mãos finas e hábeis, mal consegui me controlar. Quero fazer isso com você, Usa, quero acariciá-la até que você não agüente mais um segundo. Quero que tenha um orgasmo na mi nha mão, depois outro na minha boca e outro comigo dentro de você, quando a farei atingir o clímax de novo e de novo. Mas não posso fazer isso amarrado desse jeito. Deixe que eu lhe mostre como pode ser bom entre _n__ó__s, milady._

Sentindo-se como se tivesse sido jogada em água fervendo, Usagi ergueu uma palma molhada de suor.

— Mamoru, pare. Implacável, ele continuou:

— Quero brincar com você, fazê-la cair de joelhos e se apoiar nas mãos, e então eu a tomarei até você gritar de prazer.

Um calor escaldante tomou o corpo de Usagi. Podia não ter o uso das mãos, mas a língua hábil era tão esperta como a da serpente que tentara Eva.

Alarmada com a umidade crescente entre suas coxas, Usagi cobriu as orelhas com as mãos.

— Pare com isso, não ouvirei nem mais uma palavra. Você... você devia ter vergonha de si mesmo.

— Eu devia ter vergonha? Essa é boa, quando foi você quem mandou me seqüestrar e me trazer aqui apenas para fazer sexo.

— Eu o trouxe aqui para me dar um filho que tivesse o san gue dos dois clãs, e assim restaurar a paz para nossos povos. A paz que seu irmão destruiu.

— Meu irmão não matou seu marido! Tire minhas correntes e encontrarei um meio de lhe provar.

— Então como explica o pedaço da manta do seu clã encon trado na mão de Motoki?

— Deve ter sido roubada.

— Como foi... conveniente.

— Diga-me, _milady, _o desejo de matar é o único que sente? Não quer nada para você mesma?

— Quero um bebê para acabar com o feudo, mas você já sabe disso.

— Você é a _laird, _mas também é uma mulher. Pode me dizer com sinceridade que não anseia pelo prazer do sexo? Certamen te quer mais do que sexo insensível?

— Meu prazer não tem importância.

— Não tem? E, no entanto, acho que você adoraria sentir meus dedos brincando com seus adoráveis mamilos. Imagine como seria, Usagi, olhar para baixo e ver minha cabeça en terrada entre suas doces coxas, sentir minha língua extraindo o creme do seu corpo.

Lágrimas de frustração queimaram-lhe os olhos. Embora não tivesse experimentado o orgasmo, sentira um prazer que jamais conhecera antes. Como era cruel tentá-la a se entregar a ele em total abandono.

— Dê-me um bebê, Mamoru, é tudo que quero de você. Quando tiver plantado sua semente em mim, tem minha palavra de que o libertarei e o entregarei ao seu irmão assassino.

Antes de ser tentada a mudar de idéia, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Apenas quando chegou ao corredor lembrou que mais uma vez deixara seu anel para trás.

Seiya Chiba se sentou de repente na cama. Pela segunda noi te seguida, acordara de um sono profundo sentindo como se seu corpo tivesse sido atropelado por um cavalo. O lençol estava todo amassado aos pés da cama, o corpo nu banhado de suor, e seu coração batia com tanta força e rapidez como se estives se correndo. Sentia uma dor intensa nos braços e nos ombros, como se tivesse sido esticado na roda de tortura. Havia uma dor pulsante na base do crânio. Pôs a mão na testa para ver se estava com febre, mas não estava. O que sentia não era doença.

Quando Mamoru não voltara no dia anterior como combinado, ninguém ficou alarmado. Desde que eram crianças, o irmão ti nha o hábito de sair sozinho por dias seguidos. Mamoru não conta va o tempo como os outros homens. Um acampamento de uma noite à margem do lago podia se prolongar por uma semana.

O irmão era um pouco estranho. Contentava-se em ficar sen tado por horas observando as diversas espécies de aves e outras criaturas selvagens que habitavam o lago. Para Seiya, o único objetivo de uma excursão era levar caça para casa, carne para a mesa ou um troféu para pendurar nas paredes do hall. Numa ocasião, anos antes, Mamoru voltara cheio de alegria por ter visto uma rara águia de rabo branco voando sobre o lago. Igualmente excitado, Seiya pegara seu arco e flecha e correra para matar a ave. Quando a trouxe de volta para casa, o irmão se recusara a conversar com ele por um mês.

As diferenças entre eles eram tão grandes que às vezes era difícil acreditar que tinham compartilhado o útero da mãe. Seus gostos e temperamentos eram tão opostos como a noite do dia, e, no entanto, havia uma profunda conexão entre eles.

Seiya nunca esqueceria a época em que eram muito peque nos, talvez com 5 ou 6 anos de idade, e ele entrara escondido na cozinha para roubar um pedaço do porco que estava assando. A faca era grande demais para sua mão e cortara o dedo do meio profundamente. Mamoru estava do outro lado do pátio brincando quando sentira uma dor forte no mesmo dedo.

Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que não havia motivo para alarme agora, Seiya sabia em suas entranhas que Mamoru estava com problemas. Sentia também que o gêmeo estava vivo. Isso lhe dava algum conforto, embora sua sensação de urgência não diminuísse. Felizmente, conhecia bem a pequena ilha remota que era o lugar predileto do irmão.

Decidido, levantou-se, pegou a manta com as cores do seu clã e enrolou-a em torno do corpo. Seu criado dormia no quarto ao lado e ele o acordou, pedindo água para se barbear e lavar o suor com cheiro de medo que lhe cobria a pele.

Mamoru estava deitado na grande cama, pensando em Usagi e observando as sombras do fim de tarde subirem pela parede, o gato ao lado. De repente uma aranha se uniu a eles, caindo do dossel presa em sua linha sedosa e parando perto do rosto dele, fazendo seu nariz cocar. Virou-se para o gato.

— Rapaz, vá pegá-la.

O gato olhou-o, bocejou, se virou e começou a se lamber.

— Você pode ser grisalho, mas pelo menos pode se mexer livremente. — Mamoru virou o rosto quase sentindo inveja.

Falar em voz alta com um gato já era ruim o bastante, mas ter inveja dele... que diabos estava lhe acontecendo?

A aranha podia fazer sua teia e o gato podia se lavar. Parecia que todos tinham liberdade, menos ele. O método que estava empregando para lidar com Usagi não estava funcionando. Depois da ousadia dela na cama, pensara que ser ousado tam bém a conquistaria, mas não parecia. Perguntou-se se a _laird _seria romântica.

Mas sua noite juntos lhe havia mostrado uma coisa. Român tica ou não, debaixo do exterior solene Usagi era uma mulher muito sensual.

Se apenas conseguisse que ela lhe soltasse as mãos, tinha certeza de conquistar a liberdade. Houve uma época, não muito distante, em que a liberdade seria a última coisa que pediria. Apesar das correntes, daria tudo para estar na cama dela. Usagi Tsukino lhe assombrara os sonhos por dez anos. Nunca per dera a esperança de um dia se encontrarem de novo e, talvez, se casarem.

Deitado ali, esperando que a bela raiva se juntasse a ele na cama, não era o pior dos destinos para um homem. Seu irmão se sentiria no paraíso, especialmente porque não era muito de tra balhar, _laird _ou não. Mamoru se perguntava quando ou se o irmão enviaria um grupo para procurar por ele. Se Usagi estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre não o estar mantendo preso para resga te, podia não ter lhe mandado um aviso.

Esqueceu o irmão e voltou seus pensamentos para Usagi.

O que acontecera com a menina de olhos brilhantes que fora? A mulher que encontrara era-lhe completamente desconhecida. Não havia alegria nela. Era como se o sangue da vida lhe tivesse sido drenado e o que restara era apenas uma concha vazia. Ser _laird _naqueles tempos difíceis era uma grande responsabilidade, mas havia alguma coisa a mais que a preocupava.

Não devia ter sido casada por muito tempo, mas certamente amara o marido. Por que mais juraria vingança não só contra o irmão de Mamoru, seu suposto assassino, mas contra todo o clã? Sentiu uma forte pontada de ciúme.

Impediu-se de pensar mais a respeito, lembrando-se de que Usagi Tsukino não era a espécie de mulher por quem devia sentir empatia... ou qualquer emoção. Tinha a intenção de usá-lo como um garanhão para servi-la na cama. Embora quisesse filhos, não os queria _desse _jeito.

Uma mosca entrou zunindo pela janela. Desta vez seus ins tintos de caçador funcionaram, e o gato pulou da cama e correu para cima dela. A mosca desviou e mergulhou e o gato, na ten tativa de pegá-la, pulou sobre a mesa onde estava o tabuleiro de xadrez, derrubando as peças.

Usagi devia jogar xadrez, pensou Mamoru. Xadrez era o jogo predileto daqueles que davam mais valor à inteligência e à estra tégia do que à força física. Inteligência... estratégia. Mamoru abriu um largo sorriso e sentiu o lábio machucado sangrar de novo. Mas valera a pena. Encontrara sua resposta, e estava bem diante dele o tempo todo. Se não conquistasse Usagi dando-lhe prazer ao corpo, talvez conseguisse a liberdade cortejando-lhe a mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH Desculpem, mil perdões… é que começei a ler o manga Hana Yori Dango, e quando acabei começei a ver o dorama japonês e depois o coreano rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr adorei …. Para quem nunca viu nenhuma dessas versões aconselho a ver. **

**andrearogue21 e Mariana R muito obrigado pelas reviews.**

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

_Segunda semana_

Usagi ficou afastada de Mamoru durante toda a semana se guinte, embora tomasse as providências para lhe dar confor to. Um deles foi enviar o ferreiro para aumentar suas corren tes, de modo a lhe proporcionar os meios de atender a suas necessidades pessoais e se mover com liberdade pelo quarto. Quando descobriu que sabia ler, enviou-lhe seu precioso vo lume _The Canterbury Tales, _de Geoffrey Chaucer, para se divertir.

Ficou surpresa quando, por meio de um dos guardas, recebeu um convite de Mamoru para visitá-lo. O pedido fez seu coração dar pulos e, para acalmá-lo, disse a si mesma que ele pretendia apenas pedir a liberdade. Mas sua menstruação acabara e era hora de tentar de novo conceber um bebê. Esperava que as me didas que adotara para tornar seu cativeiro menos insuportável diminuíssem seu ressentimento.

O convite que partira dele lhe pareceu um promissor primei ro passo nessa direção. Quem sabe, talvez, o encontrasse dis posto a se deitar com ela?

Encontrou-o sentado na beirada da cama, o volume aberto das histórias de Chaucer nas mãos grandes, as correntes mais longas que saíam dos grilhões em seus pulsos enroladas no chão, junto a seus pés. A luz do final da manhã iluminava o quarto e uma brisa marinha lhe arrepiava os cabelos.

Passou os olhos pelo rosto dele. Os machucados e cortes mais graves haviam sarado, deixando-lhe apenas finas cica trizes e os hematomas estavam pálidos, quase invisíveis. Pela primeira vez, pôde ver bem como era belo. Suas feições, não mais inchadas, eram tão perfeitas que pareciam ter sido es culpidas por um mestre. A covinha que lhe partia o queixo dava caráter ao rosto, e Usagi sentiu um desejo insano de beijá-la.

Algumas peças de roupa do pai haviam sido levadas para ele e, embora Mamoru fosse muito mais alto e mais esguio que o pai, a camisa cor de açafrão, com gola e punhos bordados, o gibão com botões de metal e a calça justa em tecido castanho-claro pareciam muito bem nele.

Como se a sentisse entrar, ele ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dela, e sorriu. Sentindo-se feliz com o calor inesperado de suas boas-vindas, Usagi fechou a porta e se aproximou.

— Como está se sentindo neste belo dia, milorde? — Lembrando-se dos conselhos de Luna e Minako, sua voz era suave.

O sorriso dele aumentou, o brilho chegando-lhe aos olhos, que pareciam claros como cristais, sem sombras. Ele devia estar se sentindo melhor mesmo.

— Estou muito melhor pelo presente deste belo livro. Obrigado.

Fechou o livro com reverência, colocou-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira e levantou-se.

Seu olhar passeou pelo corpo dela numa avaliação lenta, medida, que a fez ruborizar. Talvez fosse apenas ilusão, mas achou ter visto um brilho de apreciação nos olhos dele quan do os ergueu para seu rosto. Achava que estava bem, se não exatamente bonita. Minako lhe penteara os cabelos num estilo simples, mas bonito, trançando-lhe os cabelos da frente e prendendo a fina trança em torno da testa, como uma coroa. Deixara o resto dos cabelos livres, os longos cachos lhe chegando aos quadris. Lavados naquela manhã, as mechas vermelho-douradas haviam secado ao sol e então escovadas até brilharem.

Minako também se mostrara excelente costureira. Alterara o vestido de Usagi, tornando-o mais justo. O corpete acentua va-lhe os seios, que geralmente ela escondia, e a linha da cintura exibia o torso esguio e as curvas dos quadris.

— E você, _milady, _como está? — Os olhos intensos lhe dis seram que a achavam realmente bonita.

— Estou bem, obrigada. — Inquieta, evitou olhar nos olhos dele e mexeu na corrente de ouro no pescoço. Sem querer que a visse, esperara que ele dormisse e a recuperara, junto com o anel. Era bom tê-lo de volta.

Um silêncio vazio se instalou. Nervosa, interrompeu-o:

— Se soubesse que podia ler, teria mandado o livro antes.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, as correntes batendo no chão de pedra. Um rápido olhar pelos quatro cantos do quarto lhe mostrou que ele não perdera tempo em usar a nova liber dade... a bacia com água e sabão sobre o lavatório, a escova de prata na penteadeira com fios de cabelos negros misturados aos fios vermelhos. A visão lhe causou um estranho aperto na garganta.

— Há muita coisa que ainda precisa descobrir sobre mim. Não sou um selvagem como você parece pensar.

Sangue de Deus, ao lhe fazer um elogio, parecia que o ofen dera... de novo.

— Não pensei que você fosse... oh, esqueça. Gosta?

— _Milady?_

— Do livro.

Não se lembrava de ter tanta dificuldade de se comunicar com Motoki, mas recordou que, além de seu marido, haviam sido criados juntos como irmãos. Ele nunca a fizera perder a fala, ou o fôlego ou lhe fizera os joelhos parecerem feitos de algodão. Mas um olhar de Mamoru Chiba era suficiente para fazê-la sentir todas essas coisas.

— Muito, é divertido.

Usagi tivera uma reação semelhante quando lera o livro pela primeira vez. Mais velha, se não mais sábia, porém certa mente mais desiludida, ela não se sentia mais disposta a rir.

Seus olhos caíram no tabuleiro de xadrez do pai. Embora sou besse que não jogaria de novo tão cedo, não conseguira guardar o jogo. Um olhar rápido lhe mostrou que as peças haviam sido movidas dos dois lados do tabuleiro. Aproximou-se da mesa.

— Você é cheio de surpresas, Mamoru Chiba. Não só lê como também joga xadrez... embora contra si mesmo, o que é um de safio e tanto.

O barulho das correntes mostrou que ele a seguira.

— Sim, é, mas há algumas... diversões que exigem um par ceiro para serem realmente satisfatórias, mesmo se o parceiro é um oponente.

A cabeça de Usagi se ergueu rapidamente do tabuleiro que fingia estar estudando. Era evidente, pela expressão dele, que não estava falando de xadrez. Seu coração deu um pulo e o calor lhe tomou o baixo-ventre. O lugar sensível entre suas coxas ficou apertado e úmido.

— Você joga?

— Sim, meu pai me ensinou. Passamos muitas noites de in verno nesse quarto até tarde, com as cabeças curvadas sobre o tabuleiro.

Aquelas noites longas eram mais dedicadas à preparação de Usagi como a futura _laird _doque ao xadrez. Como a Tsukino, seu dever era manter a divisa do clã e "segurar firme"... seus princípios, mesmo quando os outros os abandonavam, fazer a coisa certa e não a coisa fácil, ter sempre em mente que sua obrigação para com o clã vinha em primeiro lugar e seus desejos pessoais no último.

Isso significava esquecer sua adorável lembrança daquele dia na feira e se casar com Motoki, seu primo pelo lado da família da mãe, os McBride. Com a morte de Beatrice, um casamen to entre os membros da geração seguinte era necessário para manter o vínculo de sangue com um clã maior, mais poderoso. Olhos claros como o cristal, uma boca ágil com lábios que pe diam beijos e cachos negros como as asas de um corvo, que se curvavam sobre o colarinho, eram uma bela lembrança, mas o casamento de uma _laird _precisava ser tão cuidadosamente, tão estrategicamente decidido como um jogo de xadrez.

— Você joga bem?

— Sim, jogo, ganhei do meu pai algumas vezes, mas apenas no fim da vida dele.

— Dizem que sou um bom jogador. Acha que pode me ven cer? — Seu sorriso meio torto era acompanhado por um olhar malicioso.

Ela sentiu a boca ficar seca e forçou a atenção de volta ao tabuleiro.

— Não posso dizer, milorde, já que nunca o vi jogar, embora não compreenda por que deixou seu bispo tão vulnerável.

— Não? — Mamoru deu um passo e ficou tão próximo das costas dela que uma das correntes roçou-a. Usagi se assustou, mas ele apenas puxou uma das cadeiras e lhe fez um gesto para sentar.

— Nesse caso, _milady, _considere-se desafiada... encontrou seu igual.

Mamoru moveu a torre e olhou para cima. Estavam jogando havia quase uma hora e o vencedor ainda não fora definido.

Usagi estudava o tabuleiro para definir a jogada quando Mamoru disse, assustando-a:

— Você se tornou tão séria e prática, _milady. _Não consigo deixar de me perguntar o que aconteceu com aquela menina lin da, de olhos brilhantes, que conheci numa feira dez anos atrás.

— Dez anos é muito tempo. As circunstâncias mudam, as pessoas mudam e, quando for mais velho, compreenderá.

— Não me trate com condescendência, Usagi. Sou mais novo que você apenas dois anos e homem bastante para enfren tá-la de igual para igual, e não só no xadrez.

— Não quero brigar com você, Mamoru, e, na verdade, não vim aqui para jogar xadrez.

— Diga-me, senhora, por que ficou afastada de mim toda a semana passada? Descobriu que não gosta de fazer sexo com um homem acorrentado?

O calor tomou o rosto de Usagi. Esses rubores eram tão desagradáveis. Ao lado de Mamoru, sentia-se jovem e vulnerável, não mais uma viúva madura, mas uma menina trêmula, de cora ção terno. Mesmo assim, resolveu enfrentá-lo.

— Tem tão pouco conhecimento do corpo de uma mulher, Mamoru Chiba, que não pode imaginar a resposta para isso?

Sua esperança secreta era constrangê-lo, mas, a julgar por sua expressão maliciosa, fracassara. Ele passou o olhar ousa damente pelo corpo dela, num exame lento e lânguido que a deixou com o coração na boca e a fez se sentir grata por estar tão limpa e bem-arrumada.

— Liberte minhas mãos, senhora, e lhe mostrarei com prazer como conheço bem esse terreno.

Por mais que tentasse, Usagi não conseguia ignorar o feitiço sensual que brilhava naqueles belos olhos cor de luar. Presa no encantamento, sentiu o calor se instalando em seu corpo, tornando-a consciente do pequeno espaço que os separava.

_Segure firme!_

Obrigando-se a voltar à sanidade, lembrou a si mesma que não viera ali por prazer, mas por dever. Se permitisse que seus desejos a escravizassem, teria pouca oportunidade de pôr em prática os conselhos de Luna e Makino.

— Se puder usar livremente suas mãos, elas depressa encon trarão o caminho para o meu pescoço.

— Você confiou em mim dez anos atrás para lhe devolver sua bela adaga. Eu a devolvi e deixei você sair do estábulo quando seu pai a chamou. Podia facilmente ter lhe coberto a boca com a mão e deitá-la no feno. Embora eu fosse virgem, passei semanas me amaldiçoando por ter deixado você partir apenas com um beijo para se lembrar de mim.

Ela engoliu com força, não apenas se lembrando do episó dio, mas _sentindo-o _de novo... a excitação, a vulnerabilidade, o anseio. Jovens como eram, não duvidava que descobrissem o que fazer.

Sua garganta estava seca como poeira, ao contrário do seu sexo.

— Meu pai estava bem do lado de fora. Se nos encontrasse, teria matado você e me trancado num convento pelo resto da minha vida.

— Não posso falar da parte do convento, mas poderia ter va lido a pena morrer com o gosto de Usagi Tsukino em meus lábios.

— Você é um demônio, Mamoru Chiba, com a língua da ser pente para provar.

— Tenho uma língua inteligente, e sei como usá-la. Sou um bom amante, Usagi, e, embora não tenha tido muitas mulhe res, as que tive não reclamaram.

Usagi não respondeu e ele, afastando a cadeira, levantou-se.

— Ah, Usa, então terá de ser assim, não é?

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, Mamoru rodeou a mesa, ficou atrás da cadeira dela e pousou as mãos agrilhoadas com força em seus ombros. Então debruçou-se.

— Se lhe dar um bebê é o preço da minha liberdade, então pelo menos arranje as coisas para que possamos ter prazer no ato. Liberte-me, Usa, e me deixe lhe mostrar o prazer que mi nhas mãos livres podem lhe dar.

— Não posso.

Ele deslizou as palmas pelos braços dela, puxando-a contra as costas da cadeira.

— Não pode ou não quer?

O calor lhe tomou o baixo-ventre; a umidade escorrega va-lhe pela parte interna da coxa. No âmago, uma dor líquida pulsava.

— São a mesma coisa.

— Acho que não.

Prendendo-lhe o braço esquerdo à cadeira com uma das mãos, ele passou a outra sobre seus seios e desceu-a até a cintura, os dedos abertos parando no chaveiro preso ao cinto.

— Diga-me qual dessas chaves abre os grilhões. Ou, pensan do melhor, devo tentar todas até descobrir qual é?

Ela virou o rosto para olhar para ele.

— Acha que seria tola o bastante para carregar comigo a chave?

Estava blefando e ambos sabiam disso. Como se lesse sua mente, comprimiu a boca em sua orelha:

— Pode muito bem abrir os grilhões porque, preso ou não, se quiser posso usar minhas mãos ou essas correntes para quebrar esse seu belo pescoço. Duvida, Usa?

Usagi estremeceu de medo e, ao mesmo tempo, de uma poderosa e primitiva excitação. Embora não fosse fraca ou pe quena, eleja a havia dominado sem qualquer esforço. E, subita mente, percebeu que não temia ser vencida pela força superior de Mamoru; era uma coisa que queria desesperadamente.

_Segure firme, _segundo a divisa de seu clã. Seduza-o para que derrame voluntariamente sua semente em você. Quando tiver criado raízes em seu útero, mande-o embora. Ponha um fim no feudo entre os clãs e siga em frente, para seu futuro. Era um belo plano, que valia a pena ser seguido, ou assim parecera... até agora.

— Lembre-se, um grito meu trará o guarda armado ao quarto.

— Sim, é verdade, e no entanto isso estragaria tanto nosso jogo... — Mamoru virou a cabeça e trilhou beijos quentes, de boca aberta, pela junção do pescoço e ombro de Usagi; os dentes morderam de leve a corrente no pescoço dela. — O que está pendurado aqui?

— O anel do selo do _laird, _meu anel. — Tomada pelas sensa ções do que ele lhe fazia, parecia incapaz de reagir.

— Tire-o.

— Ele não deve ficar fora da vista ou do corpo do _laird. _

Fora muito descuidada ultimamente. A carta inacabada para Seiya Chiba não só fora esquecida como também de saparecera. Pensava tê-la guardado na gaveta antes de sair para presidir o tribunal. Depois, a chegada de Mamoru a deixa ra com os pensamentos tão tumultuados que não tinha mais certeza.

Os dedos dele brincavam com a omoplata; a outra mão pres sionava com força o ombro.

— Não quero fazer amor com uma _laird, _quero fazer amor com uma mulher... com você.

Mamoru a queria! Seria verdade? Virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Verdade ou mentira, devia exigir que tirasse as mãos dela. Se recusasse, devia cumprir a ameaça e chamar o guar da. Não fez nenhum dos dois. Em vez disso ficou sentada, imóvel, derretida como cera sob o calor do olhar dele, entre gando-se às mãos ásperas e à boca invasora, o sexo claman do para tê-lo dentro dela de todas as maneiras, de _qualquer _modo.

Ele estendeu a mão e empalmou-lhe o corpo, aumentando aquele adorável e pulsante calor.

— Podia tentar escapar.

As palavras dele eram um sussurro quente em seu ouvido, a mão lhe massageando os seios um tormento do qual não queria escapar.

— Com minha corrente enrolada em torno do fino e branco pescoço da _laird, _nenhum homem teria a coragem de me impe dir. Posso tomá-la como refém, levá-la para o meu castelo e acor rentá-la à minha cama, como você fez comigo. Apenas, e maldita seja você, Usa, meu desejo de me deitar com você é maior do que o de sequestrá-la. Mas quero tomá-la desta vez como um homem, não como uma fera acorrentada.

Um segundo depois, ela se sentiu puxada para cima, a cadei ra caindo no chão. A masculinidade de Mamoru lhe pressionava as costas; circundou-lhe a cintura com um braço. Apertou-lhe a traquéia com o outro e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la, tomando posse do pescoço com a língua quente, os lábios e os dentes.

— Ah, Usa, admita, você já está molhada para mim. Se le vantar sua saia, eu a encontrarei pingando.

Não parecia esperar ou querer resposta. Escorregou a mão do pescoço para o meio das coxas e Usagi abriu as pernas sem que ele pedisse, silenciosamente implorando pelo prazer que só ele podia lhe dar.

Esperava que Mamoru recomeçasse as adoráveis carícias, mas ele lhe levantou as saias até a cintura. Vendo o triângulo de pe los vermelhos descoberto, ela gritou, chocada. Quis abaixar o vestido, mas não conseguiu, ele a segurava com firmeza. Ela lutou tentou lhe morder a mão e, quando não funcionou, deu um pontapé para trás, sem atingi-lo.

Ele riu, adorando jogar, adorando a reação.

— Ah, Usa, apesar de mulher, você tem um coração de leão.

Estendeu uma das mãos para o meio das pernas dela e, com a outra, passou uma das correntes através do sexo e das nádegas de Usagi, puxando com força até que não houvesse espaço entre a carne macia e o ferro áspero, como se fosse um cinto de castidade.

Usagi gelou. O metal frio arranhava a carne sensível. A fú ria despertou, ao lado de uma excitação intensa, primária. Virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Tire suas malditas mãos de mim.

— Não recebo mais ordens de você, _milady laird. _— Deu um puxão forte na corrente, ferindo-a. — Se tenho de pagar pela minha fraqueza, Usagi, você também tem.

Debruçou-se e reclamou-lhe a boca com um beijo feroz.


	8. Chapter 8

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAP****Í****TULO OITO**

Mamoru recuou com Usagi até a cama. Mesmo enquanto o fa zia, dizia a si mesmo que devia usar a oportunidade para se li bertar, não para fazer amor. Mas, em vez de se distanciar da bela inimiga no espaço e no tempo, parecia que ele não conseguia se aproximar o bastante.

Chegaram à cama e, com as mãos nos ombros dela, empur rou-a para os lençóis desarrumados. Presa como estava, não ti nha opção, a não ser se deixar cair. Ele a seguiu, caindo em cima dela. Montando-a, ergueu-lhe os braços sobre a cabeça, segu rando os dois pulsos com uma das mãos. Com a outra, manteve a corrente firme no lugar como faria com uma fera amarrada, obrigando-a a gemer e a abrir mais as pernas.

Mamoru olhou para a corrente que lhe prendia o sexo, os anéis apertando a carne rosada e dividindo-a em duas metades perfeitas. Estava molhada e brilhante e seu aroma era o paraíso. Estendeu a mão e passou as pontas dos dedos no doce orvalho almiscarado.

— Como é, Usa, quer trocar de lugar comigo?

Ela não respondeu, mas seu corpo falou por ela, os pontos endurecidos dos mamilos visíveis através do fino vestido de lã e o suco do desejo lhe molhando as pernas abertas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou um dos mamilos na boca, mo lhando o tecido. Passou a língua ao redor do botão endurecido.

— Você é um canalha, Mamoru Chiba. Amaldiçoo o dia em que nos conhecemos, eu... — Sua voz desapareceu num tremor, os joelhos dobrados apertando-lhe o corpo.

A boca no seio dela, Mamoru sorriu. Ela o queria, como ele a queria. Estava excitado desde que erguera os olhos do livro e a vira observando-o. Durante o jogo de xadrez, quase fora in capaz de pensar no movimento seguinte, a mente ocupada em imaginar como ela seria sob as roupas.

Prometera a si mesmo descobrir.

Deixou a corrente afrouxar entre as pernas dela e lutou com os laços da frente do vestido, puxando e rasgando, adorando a sensação primitiva de fingir que a estava estuprando. Os olhos abertos de Usagi, a espinha arqueada e as pernas abertas lhe garantiram que tudo o que aconteceria entre eles era tanto por vontade dele como dela.

O último laço arrebentou e ele abriu as duas metades do vestido, começando a trabalhar nas roupas de baixo. Ao con trário do vestido, eram de tecido mais delicado. Segurando o decote da camisa, rasgou-a, revelando os seios. Tomou-os entre as mãos, juntou-os e sugou um mamilo rosado e depois o outro.

Afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos escurecidos de desejo, as pálpebras pesadas como se tivesse sido drogada.

— Você tem belos seios, cheios e redondos e coroados com os mais adoráveis mamilos. Mal a toquei e veja como estão empinados, duros como pedras, chamando por mim.

Faminto, abaixou a cabeça e pilhou a carne tenra, amando o modo como ela gemia e se retorcia sob ele, pedindo-lhe para parar e então para não parar. Dedicou-se a atormentá-la com a língua, capturando cada mamilo entre os dentes e mordendo, com força suficiente para machucar, mas não muito.

Ao mesmo tempo, estendeu a mão para baixo e moveu a cor rente entre as pernas dela, para a frente e para trás, para um lado c para o outro, de novo e de novo. Usagi gemeu e se mexeu debaixo dele.

— Mamoru, por favor, não assim.

Ele tirou a boca do seio dela e encontrou-lhe o olhar suplicante.

— Ah, não me diga que minha senhora _laird _esconde a alma de um trovador sob essa força de vontade de aço. Abra suas pernas para mim, Usagi, pretendo lhe dar exatamente o que deseja e mais.

Apoiando-se nos calcanhares, olhou fixamente para ela. O vestido estava enrolado na cintura, o corpete rasgado no meio. Os brilhantes cabelos vermelhos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e a boca estava inchada e úmida. Os lábios do sexo também estavam aumentados, o creme vazando pela corrente e coxas. Deitada assim, usando apenas o que sobrara de suas roupas, ela parecia uma princesa amazona estuprada ou, me lhor ainda, Boadicea, a rainha guerreira em grilhões, mas não vencida.

Hipnotizado, afastou a corrente para o lado e penetrou-a profundamente com dois dedos. Usagi arquejou e tentou se afastar, mas os grilhões e o peso dele a mantinham presa. Mo veu os dedos para fora e para dentro, de novo e de novo, a carne macia como veludo e quente como um braseiro. O cheiro dela subiu-lhe às narinas, um cruzamento entre ar salgado e feno recém-cortado que lhe deu água na boca e endureceu-lhe a vontade.

— Olhe para você, Usa. Está tão molhada que parece que passei a noite cortejando-a com poesia e palavras suaves.

E então riu, uma gargalhada áspera que cortou o silêncio. Para o bem ou para o mal, Usagi Tsukino despertava a fera que vivia nele. A expressão dela suavizou-se, o aço lhe abando nando o olhar. Parecia... prestes a chorar.

— Mamoru, por favor...

Sentiu uma pontada de aborrecimento à súbita onda de culpa que o apelo lhe despertou. Um Deus misericordioso lhe permitiria a paz de odiá-la, mas não era assim. Apesar de furioso com ela, não conseguia se imaginar odiando-a ou ferindo-a.

— E por que deveria lhe dar prazer, Usagi? Meu lado do pacto é lhe dar um bebê e só isso.

Era verdade. Além de lhe dar prazer no presente e um bebê para o futuro, nada mais era para ela, nem mesmo um amigo. Decidido a ser impiedoso, passou dois dedos sob a corrente, girou-a e apertou, o metal ferindo a carne. Os olhos de Brianna se abriram de repente e ela arquejou.

— Mamoru, por favor, pare.

— Não, Usa, eu lhe darei mais, não só porque você agüenta, mas porque você quer.

E queria. Os seios inchados, os mamilos endurecidos e as pernas abertas desmentiam seu apelo. Ele lhe deu mais, moven do repetidamente a corrente apertada para a frente e para trás, aumentando gradualmente a velocidade, a fricção. A umidade no sexo de Usagi aumentou, descendo-lhe pelas coxas. Um gemido vencido lhe saiu dos lábios e um segundo depois ela atingiu o orgasmo, desmanchando-se nas mãos dele.

Mamoru olhou para seus dedos e a palma molhados e admitiu que ainda não acabara com ela, nem de perto. Recuando até ficar com os olhos no nível do sexo de Usagi, ele a acariciou com a língua, movendo-a em torno dos anéis de metal, lambendo-lhe as dobras. Sentiu a masculinidade endurecer e doer, quase a ponto de explodir. Embora decidido a lhe quebrar a vontade de ferro, sentiu que a própria vontade também corria sério risco.

Deu-lhe prazer com a boca, levando-a à beira de um segundo clímax. Mas não a deixou encontrar o alívio, pegou-lhe de novo os pulsos e forçou-os para cima da cabeça dela. Fixou o olhar no rosto de Usagi e saboreou o som dos gemidos dela.

— Podia feri-la, se quisesse. Assim como está, você terá he matomas pela manhã. Quando a soltar, qual o castigo que me espera? Vou morrer de fome, ser chicoteado, atirado no calabouço e quebrado na roda? Mas não quebrado demais, você ainda precisa de mim.

Empurrou a virilidade rija no lado interno de sua coxa, como antes empurrara a corrente. Por mais que quisesse penetrá-la, precisava desesperadamente que ela implorasse antes.

— Admita que você quer mais de mim do que um jogo sexual ou mesmo um bebê.

— Não admito nada.

— Admita que significo alguma coisa para você, alguma coi sa a mais do que um homem entre suas pernas.

— Não, não admito.

Ele abaixou a mão entre seus corpos e puxou a corrente, os anéis entre as pernas dela molhados e escorregadios.

— Admita que sonhou comigo todos esses anos. Admita que muitas vezes, à noite, quando estava sozinha, você abriu as per nas, tocou esse doce ponto entre suas coxas e pediu a Deus uma oportunidade de se deitar comigo. Admita que você me quer agora, mesmo depois de minhas mãos a terem ferido e minha boca lhe deixado marcas. Admita que me quer mais do que nun ca, e não apenas por causa de um bebê. Admita que me quer por mim mesmo, assim como eu a quero, Usa.

— Você me quer?

Uma lágrima lhe caiu do canto do olho e desapareceu entre seus cabelos, seguida de outra e outra. Ele hesitou. Ao tentar obrigá-la a confessar, dissera mais do que pretendia, no entanto não conseguia se arrepender. Não era segredo, ele a queria e sempre quisera.

— Sim, quero.

Usagi umedeceu os lábios, os olhos nos dele.

— Quero você também, Mamoru, eu o quero desde que nos conhecemos.

O coração de Mamoru apertou. Momentos antes quisera dobrá-la, mais do que dobrá-la, quisera humilhá-la, quebrá-la. Agora que o fizera, tudo o que queria era a oportunidade de consertar o que acontecera de errado entre eles.

A ternura o tomou. Soltou a corrente entre as pernas dela e passou as pontas dos dedos nas faces molhadas de lágrimas, o cheiro dela nas mãos dele, o gosto dela em seus lábios e língua como um tempero exótico.

— Então faça amor comigo, Usa. Não para mim, mas comi go. Não porque é seu dever conceber um bebê e pôr fim a um feudo, mas porque você quer, porque você me quer.

Horas mais tarde, estavam deitados lado a lado na cama, exaus tos, saciados e, no momento, em paz. No chão, as correntes e os grilhões brihavam à luz do sol poente. A expressão de alívio no rosto de Mamoru quando os grilhões caíram fez Usagi ter vonta de de chorar e de rir.

Virando-se de lado, Usagi descansou o rosto nas mãos e observou as linhas claras do perfil de Mamoru com um olhar amoroso. Desejara-o desde que tinha 14 anos de idade. Além da atração física, sentira uma conexão profunda de almas desde o começo. Ele não era o único a lamentar sua separação naquele dia da feira apenas com um beijo.

Se pudesse, teria se casado com ele. Mas a escolha não era dela e, no fim, tivera de se casar com Motoki, como decidido por seu pai. Mas Mamoru nunca se casara, o que era muito estra nho para um homem da idade dele e sua posição social. Desco briu o motivo de repente.

— Você esperou por mim, não foi? Por todos esses anos, você esperou.

— Isso tem importância? Você me libertaria se tivesse mu lher e filhos me esperando em casa?

— Você tem?

— Não.

— Estou feliz.

— Está?

— Sim, muito feliz.

— Então me mostre. E ela mostrou.


	9. Chapter 9

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O sol estava se pondo quando Usagi deixou Mamoru para voltar para o quarto de sua mãe, uma capa escondendo as rou pas rasgadas. Ao passar pelo guarda, Jedite dessa vez, rubo rizou. Apesar de a porta do quarto ser sólida, certamente os ouvira.

Encontrou Minako sentada, costurando e cantarolando baixi nho. Como sempre, estava linda, o cabelo dourado trançado num coque, a cabeça descoberta. Usava o novo vestido azul que Usagi providenciara e que lhe servia com perfeição.

Quando Usagi entrou, ela se levantou, fez uma reverência, olhou com estranheza e perguntou:

— _Milady, _está sentindo frio?

— Não.

Minako lhe tirou o manto e, ao ver o estado do vestido de Usagi, exclamou:

— Oh, seu vestido... Essas marcas no seu pescoço... e nos seus seios... são mordidas de amor?

— Sim, são. Você e Luna me deram excelentes conselhos. Abandonando a reserva, Minako soltou um pequeno grito e co meçou a dançar pelo quarto, os olhos brilhando.

— _Milady, _estou tão feliz pela senhora.

— Obrigada.

Lembrando-se de sua posição, Minako parou de dançar e per guntou:

— Quer que lhe prepare um banho?

Usagi pensou. Um banho completo tiraria de sua pele o cheiro de Mamoru.

— Não, a água no lavatório é suficiente.

Ao lado da pequena bacia com água, havia toalhas limpas e uma barra do sabão especial de Luna.

Usagi sentou-se na cama e bateu a mão ao lado, indicando que Minako devia sentar. Criada entre meninos, nunca tivera uma amiga e agora percebia como precisava de uma. Quando Minako se sentou, perguntou:

— Como estão as coisas com você?

Não perguntava apenas por curiosidade, tinha um inte resse real na felicidade de Minako, tão jovem e já com tantos problemas.

— Todos têm sido muito atenciosos. Ajudei na leiteria e ama nhã vou ajudar a cozinheira. Gosto mais do trabalho da leiteria porque o conheço.

— Não pensei que tivesse trabalhado numa leiteria. Pelas suas maneiras, achei que fosse de nascimento nobre.

— É muito gentil, _milady, _mas na verdade trabalhei com meu pai numa leiteria na fronteira.

Minako tivera de enfrentar dois tipos de preconceito, o de ser uma prostituta e o de ter nascido nas Terras Baixas, pelas quais os escoceses das Terras Altas tinham grande desprezo.

Agora que começara a falar de si mesma, Minako continuou:

— Vivi nas Terras Baixas toda a minha vida, até dois anos atrás, quando conheci meu marido.

— Você foi casada?

— Sim, fui. Ficou surpreendida?

— Apenas porque você é jovem demais.

— Meu marido era um soldado de infantaria do exército in glês e dei ao bebê o nome dele, na versão escocesa. Ele se cha mava Alexander. Espero que _milady _não nos expulse por causa disso.

— É claro que não, Minako. Você e Shiro terão um lar aqui pelo tempo que quiserem.

— A senhora tem bom coração, _milady. _Nem todos têm. Meus pais não aceitaram Alex e nos encontrávamos em segredo. Quando descobri que estava grávida, fugimos e viemos para o norte. Pagamos a um padre para nos casar com a última moeda que tínhamos. Um mês antes de Shiro nascer, Alex teve uma febre e... morreu.

O coração de Usagi apertou. Nos últimos meses ficara tão imersa em seus problemas que se esquecera que os outros tam bém os tinham.

— Essa é uma história muito triste.

Minako deu de ombros, como se sua tragédia não fosse maior que a de muitos.

— Não tinha parentes nem dinheiro, então ficamos aqui mes mo. — Olhou para Usagi, abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, então desistiu.

— Se houver alguma coisa que queira me dizer, Minako, me diga. Estamos sozinhas aqui e gostaria que pensasse em mim como uma amiga.

— A senhora o ama, _milady!_

Usagi não estava preparada para a pergunta.

— Mamoru hiba é meu inimigo. O irmão dele matou meu marido e mesmo antes disso havia um feudo entre nossos clãs.

Minako se debruçou, seu olhar segurando o de Usagi.

— Mas a senhora _o _ama, _milady!_

— Até a semana passada, não nos víamos há dez anos. E só nos encontramos uma vez, num dia de feira.

— No momento em que vi meu Alex, soube em minha alma que ele era o único para mim, sem pensar que era inglês e o inimigo, ou que meu pai me bateria até quase me matar se nos descobrisse. Apenas soube que o amava. Não importa como as coisas ficaram ruins mais tarde, não trocaria um só momento que tivemos juntos por todos os tesouros da Terra.

Usagi a invejou por amar e ser amada assim. Ela e Motoki tinham sido amigos na juventude, mas não houve paixão entre eles. Quando descobrira que estava grávida, seus encontros conjugais tiveram fim. Tentava se consolar pensando que, quando o bebê nascesse, ficaria ocupada demais cuidando dele, mas a negligência do marido a magoara.

Só depois de fazer amor com Mamoru compreendera o quanto havia perdido no casamento. O fato de Mamoru não ser marido dela era cada vez menos importante. Era o amante perfeito, a personificação de todos os seus desejos secretos. Como se lesse sua mente, sabia se queria ser tomada lenta e gentilmente ou rápida e selvagemente. Ao pensar nas muitas vezes em que fi zeram amor naquela tarde, seu desejo por ele voltou. Se algum dia casassem, sabia que continuaria a encontrar meios novos para surpreendê-la e lhe dar prazer. Apesar de lhe ter prometido a liberdade depois que a gravidez fosse confirmada, como Minako com seu Alex, Usagi jamais de arrependeria do tempo que tivessem juntos.

Levantou-se da cama.

— Obrigada, Minako.

— Pelo quê, _milady?_

— Por partilhar sua história e seu conhecimento comigo.

O dia de Seiya Chiba não estava sendo bom. No lugar especial de Mamoru, para onde fora a cavalo, descobrira apenas uma fo gueira apagada e as botas do irmão. Um homem simplesmente não vai embora deixando as botas para trás.

Seiya desmontou e caminhou pelas imediações da foguei ra, procurando uma pista. Pisou em alguma coisa, olhou e en controu a bolsa de couro do irmão. Isso não era nada bom e, por mais que quisesse, não podia fugir da verdade. Seu irmão fora vítima de alguma violência.

Quem poderia lhe querer mal? Não fazia sentido. Gentil, bom e, bem, _nobre, _seu gêmeo não tinha inimigos, pelo menos nenhum que Seiya conhecesse. Ele, ao contrário, tinha mais do que precisava.

Soubera que a nova Tsukino o culpava pelo assassinato do marido, uma acusação totalmente idiota. Nunca vira nem a som bra do homem, quanto mais chegar perto dele o bastante para matá-lo.

Um cavaleiro chegou, desmontou e fez uma reverência.

— Meu _laird, _perdoe-me por perturbá-lo, mas isso chegou depois que o senhor saiu.

O coração disparado, Seiya pegou a mensagem, rompeu o selo de cera e abriu o pergaminho. Ao ler, o suor lhe cobriu o corpo:

_Tomei seu irm__ã__o como voc__ê__ tomou meu marido. Olho por olho..._

_Usagi, chefe dos Tsukino_

Seiya amarrotou a carta, pensando que, o que quer que a Tsukino quisesse dele, não parecia pedir resgate em gado ou ouro. Montou e dominou a fúria. Leu de novo a mensagem e percebeu uma coisa estranha. As duas linhas eram claramente escritas por uma mulher, mas a letra da assinatura era maior, mal desenhada. E as muitas manchas de tinta e palavras começadas e riscadas indicavam uma hesitação que não era comum entre líderes.

Mas não havia como negar o selo, com sua cabeça de touro e a divisa em latim do clã Tsukino, que conhecia bem.

— Notícias de lorde Mamoru, milorde?

Seiya olhou para o mensageiro e estudou-lhe o rosto. A pergunta era uma quebra do protocolo, mas Seiya não se importou. Mamoru era o grande favorito entre os integrantes do clã e sempre fora. Seiya acenou.

— Sim, parece que a Tsukino mandou sequestrá-lo. Volte ao castelo e reúna nossas forças, quero os melhores homens em marcha amanhã de manhã.

No dia seguinte, Usagi estava sentada no banco do jardim, uma margarida na mão, tirando pétala por pétala.

_Ele me ama, ele n__ã__o me ama, ele me ama..._

Olhou para o outro lado do jardim, onde Shiro e Minako brin cavam na grama. Desde sua conversa com Minako no dia anterior, a pergunta da moça ficara em seus pensamentos. _A senhora o ama, milady?_

Jantara com Mamoru no solar. Estar com ele sem as corren tes separando-os acrescentara uma nova intimidade à refeição. Mais tarde, fizeram amor lentamente, gentilmente. Terminara a noite dormindo nos braços dele. Que maravilha!

Mas a felicidade a estava tornando distraída. Parece que per der itens pessoais estava se tornando um hábito. No outro dia, perdera o anel do selo de novo. Desde que estava dormindo com Mamoru, adquirira o hábito de tirar a corrente do pescoço e guar dá-la na gaveta da escrivaninha. Na noite passada fizera exata mente isso antes de se deitar com ele.

No entanto, no dia seguinte, quando se lembrara e voltara para pegar o anel, não o encontrara em lugar nenhum. Perce beu também que a carta para Seiya havia desaparecido.

Agora que era a _laird, _tanta gente entrava e saía de seu quarto que era difícil se lembrar de todos. Detestava pensar que havia um ladrão em sua casa, mas, depois de uma hora de procurar por todo o quarto sem encontrar, parecia a conclusão óbvia. Final mente, já desesperada, chamara Minako para ajudá-la e ela encon trara o anel no fundo da gaveta onde Usagi sempre o deixava.

Por um momento suspeitou de Minako, mas rejeitou o pensa mento. A moça era sempre muito grata e leal. Mas era tudo mui to estranho e, por mais que Usagi detestasse usar a pesada corrente de ouro para dormir, tinha a intenção de fazer isso de agora em diante.

O passo de Hiroshi despertou-a de seus devaneios. Parou diante dela e fez uma reverência, a expressão grave.

— O que o traz aqui, milorde?

— Seus conselheiros pedem uma audiência, _milady, _na sala privada do conselho.

— Está bem. Qual é o assunto?

— Não posso falar aqui, mas o assunto é da maior impor tância.

— Muito bem. Informe aos cavalheiros que nos encontrare mos em minha sala particular do conselho às 2h.

— Como sempre, a senhora é muito generosa. — Fez uma reverência e se afastou.

Observando-o, Usagi se sentiu inquieta. Acreditava que a reunião tinha relação com Mamoru. Ele se tornara um hóspede de honra, um amigo. A quem queria enganar? Mamoru não era apenas hóspede ou amigo, embora fosse as duas coisas. Era seu amante e; esperava, o pai de seu filho, um filho que já podia estar car regando.

Seria imensamente feliz se pudesse fazer dele seu mari do, mas, enquanto o feudo sangrento continuasse, não havia esperanças. Os integrantes de seu clã jamais aceitariam um Chiba como consorte da _laird. _Uma coisa era ter um filho que podia legitimar mais tarde, mas nem mesmo uma _laird _tinha a liberdade de se casar com o irmão do assassino de seu marido.

Voltou a atenção para a flor. Ainda havia duas pétalas.

_Ele n__ã__o me ama. Ele me ama_

_Eu n__ã__o o amo. Eu... o amo._

O calor nos olhos de Mamoru quando olhava para ela e a genti leza de seu toque quando faziam amor demonstravam carinho. Se ele viria a amá-la ou não, não sabia, mas já o amava. Ama va-o há dez anos e, como dizia sua divisa, havia _segurado com firmeza._

Saiu do jardim e foi procurar Mamoru.

Ele estava sentado num banco de pedra no pomar lendo _The Canterbury Tales, _ou tentando ler. As horas que passava longe de Usagi eram cada vez mais monótonas. Dado o feudo san grento entre os dois clãs, não seria possível serem vistos juntos em público, embora cada morador do castelo soubesse que par tilhavam a cama.

Estava surpreso por Seiya não ter vindo procurar por ele. Era evidente que Usagi não enviara um pedido de resgate. E devia estar planejando sua fuga. Em luta singular, seria fácil do minar o guarda com cara de rato. Mas Mamoru não tinha vontade. Por mais que detestasse ser prisioneiro, a liberdade significaria dizer adeus a Usa.

Já podia estar carregando seu bebê, mas, grávida ou não, _laird _ou não, não importava. Queria-a por ela mesma. Passara horas pensando num meio de fazer de Usa sua noiva. Se pudes se limpar o nome de Seiya, poderiam ter uma chance de felici dade... pequena, mas mesmo assim uma chance. Não acreditava que seu gêmeo fosse um assassino.

— Mamoru.

O som da voz de Usagi pegou-o desprevenido. Quase dei xou cair o livro na terra úmida.

— Usagi... _milady, _o que a traz aqui? —Absurdamente fe liz por vê-la, embora tivessem se separado há apenas uma hora, ele fechou o livro, colocou-o sobre o banco e se levantou.

Antes de responder, ela olhou para o guarda, Kunzite, e disse:

— Quero falar com lorde Mamoru em particular. Pode nos deixar.

— Mas, _milady, _as ordens de lorde Hiroshi são para não dei xar o prisioneiro longe dos meus olhos.

Mamoru percebeu a expressão de Usagi e calculou que o guarda receberia o que merecia.

— Lorde Hiroshi não é _laird. _Eu sou. Agora, por favor, deixe-nos.

— Como quiser, _milady._

O olhar malicioso do guarda mostrou o que pensava sobre o uso que fariam da privacidade. Mamoru daria muito pelo privilégio de esmurrar aquela cara de rato.

Kunzite fez uma mesura e recuou. Mamoru se aproximou de Usagi.

— Usa, há alguma coisa errada? Você parece fora de si.

— Acho que talvez ame você. Pronto, falei. Agora que já sabe, eu o deixarei com seu livro. — Virou-se para sair.

Mamoru estendeu a mão e agarrou-a antes que ela desse um passo. Segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez se voltar para ele.

— Diga de novo.

— Eu estava sentada num banco no jardim, despetalando uma margarida, e de repente pensei que talvez ame você.

O coração de Mamoru cresceu dentro do peito. Usagi Tsukino "talvez" o amasse.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Bem?

— Bem o quê? — repetiu ele, dividido entre divertimento e ternura.

— Não tem nada a dizer sobre o assunto? Ele fingiu pensar no assunto.

— Então acha que talvez me ame, é isso?

— Sim, acho que talvez o ame.

— Essa é uma notícia muito boa, Usa. Porque estou comple tamente seguro de que a amo.


	10. Chapter 10

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAP****Í****TULO DEZ**

De mãos dadas, voltaram para o castelo, silenciosos porque havia pouco a dizer, mas muito a sentir. Passaram por poucas pessoas no caminho. Era a primeira vez que se tocavam fora do quarto, afinal, ainda era prisioneiro. Mas segurar-lhe a mão delicada parecia muito certo... e muito bom.

Atrás da porta fechada do quarto, Mamoru tirou as roupas de Usagi e jogou-as no chão sobre as dele. Recuou um passo e deixou os olhos se banquetearem na maravilha que era Usagi Tsukino.

Deslizou o olhar lentamente por ela, admirando os seios al tos e cheios, a cintura fina e a suave curva dos quadris. Pernas longas, esguias, mas fortes, que pareciam continuar por toda a eternidade, capturaram sua atenção. Lembrando-se da sensação daquelas coxas apertadas em seus quadris, ele quase teve um orgasmo.

Ergueu os olhos para o rosto dela.

— Meu Deus, você é bela.

O elogio fez a pele clara se tornar rosada, começando na li nha dos cabelos e descendo em direção aos seios. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e baixou os olhos, como se subitamente ficasse curiosa sobre os dedos dos pés.

— O que, não acredita em mim? — Ergueu-lhe o queixo para fazê-la olhar para ele.

A tristeza que viu nos olhos dela apertou-lhe o coração.

— Meu marido não me desejava.

— Então ele devia ser cego, ou idiota, ou os dois, porque você é a mulher mais bonita que já vi.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se debruçou para pegar a camisa. Endireitando-se, segurou-a contra o corpo.

— Não, não se esconda de mim. — Abriu-lhe os dedos e retirou a camisa, jogando-a no chão e voltando-se de novo para ela. — Esconder uma beleza como a sua pode não ser um peca do contra Deus, mas é um crime contra mim. E você me viu nu muitas vezes.

— Isso é diferente. Você... bem, você é belo.

Ela realmente não tinha noção de como era adorável, pen sou ele. Olhando-a novamente da cabeça aos pés, experimentou um orgulho intenso, selvagem. Aconteça o que acontecer, neste momento e dentro daquelas quatro paredes ela pertencia intei ramente a ele.

— Ah, Usa, você pode ser _laird _e mais velha que eu, mas tem muito a aprender sobre a vida e o amor, e o que significa beleza verdadeira. Venha, deixe que lhe ensine. _Deixe que eu a ame._

Ele jurou retardar a própria satisfação o mais que pudesse, para lhe dar prazer além de qualquer coisa que já experimentara ou imaginara. Só então se deixaria ter prazer e explodir dentro dela, não porque o obrigara, mas porque queria. Forte, gentil, justa e honrada, não podia imaginar uma mãe melhor do que ela.

Passou as pontas dos dedos ao longo do pescoço esguio, demorando-se na quente depressão da garganta e na curva dos ombros, traçou a linha dos ossos delicados acima dos seios. De morou-se um pouco, depois os dedos voltaram a atenção para os seios, macios e brancos. Sufocando a própria urgência, demo rou-se saboreando o doce perfume e a maciez de cetim de sua pele, guardando para sempre a sensação e o gosto dela, cheio de orgulho quando ela lhe passou o controle com um suave suspiro e entregou o corpo aos seus cuidados.

Ele afastou a corrente do anel do selo para o lado e empalmou-lhe os seios, adorando sua plenitude e formato, observan do como seus mamilos adoráveis se erguiam orgulhosos e rijos, lembrando morangos silvestres, doces e maduros. Debruçou a cabeça e sugou os belos picos rosados, prometendo-se não parar até fazê-la gemer.

Ela gemeu, um som baixo e rouco, os dedos mergulhando nos cabelos dele, puxando-os, acariciando-os. Sorriu para si mesmo e levou-a de costas para a cama, as mãos nos ombros dela deitando-a gentilmente sobre a colcha.

— Usa, doce Usa, você me agrada demais. Não posso imaginar um homem que não se sinta feliz em olhá-la assim. — Sentou-se sobre ela, uma perna de cada lado do belo cor po, debruçou-se, firmando-se nas mãos, e olhou bem dentro dos olhos muito abertos. — Usagi... Usa.

Abaixou a cabeça para os seios, acariciando cada mamilo com a língua, depois tomou-os, um de cada vez, entre os dentes antes de continuar o caminho. Desceu sobre ela e voltou a aten ção para seu ventre, traçando beijos de boca aberta sobre a carne macia e lisa, parando para atormentar-lhe o umbigo com a ponta da língua.

Os gemidos de Usagi se tornaram mais intensos, os quadris se ergueram do colchão e os dedos ficaram mais tensos nos ca belos dele, as unhas arranhando-lhe a cabeça, implorando que ele ficasse ainda mais perto, descesse ainda mais.

Ele desceu, não porque era seu cativo, mas porque queria. O tempo parou e as preocupações sobre o futuro desapareceram. O mundo dele, sua própria existência, resumiu-se ao que acon tecia entre eles na cama. Não tinha outro objetivo na vida a não ser dar prazer a ela, nem pedia recompensa a não ser atingir sua meta.

Amava-a e ela talvez o amasse, nada mais tinha importância. Moveu-se por toda a extensão do corpo de Usagi, beijando-lhe o baixo-ventre, os cachos cor de cobre, atormentando-lhe o sexo com a língua, os lábios, a boca. Ela arquejou.

— Posso amá-la muito, _milady, _se você permitir.

Passou uma das mãos entre seus joelhos fechados e gentil mente lhe abriu as pernas. Mas não eram suas doces coxas que queria que se abrissem completa e livremente para ele, era seu coração.

Com as mãos sob os joelhos, ergueu-lhe as pernas. Descansou cada um dos finos tornozelos sobre seus ombros, abaixou a cabe ça e roçou a boca aberta nos lados internos de cada coxa e moveu a boca lenta e deliberadamente em direção ao âmago, ao prêmio. Encontrou-lhe os cachos macios úmidos, o cheiro almiscarado excitando-o ainda mais.

Afastando um pouco a cabeça, abriu-a com os dedos e olhou-a. Os grandes lábios estavam inchados, da cor de mo rango e suculentos como ameixas maduras. Um creme rico descia de seu âmago e o botão do prazer se erguia como se implorasse pela carícia da língua. Sentiu-a pulsar em seus de dos e sorriu. Por mais que Usagi protestasse que não visava o prazer físico, a reação apaixonada de seu corpo dizia outra coisa.

— Ah, Usa, sei que lhe dou mais prazer do que quer admitir.

Segurando-lhe as pernas abertas ao lado do pescoço, debru çou a cabeça e lambeu-a, bebendo sua essência, firmando a lín gua e golpeando com ela a pérola escondida da paixão, de novo e de novo. Circulou-a, atormentando-a e afastando-se para lhe beijar as coxas, os cachos, os lados dos joelhos, qualquer lugar e todo lugar, menos onde ela desejava.

Usagi ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o com desespero, implo rando.

— Mamoru, por favor, não agüento isso, você está me _matando._

— Paciência, Usa. A paixão satisfeita depressa demais logo desaparece. Seu prolongamento aumenta, multiplica a recom pensa por dez.

Continuou o ataque sensual, aumentando o tormento de Usagi e, com o dela, o dele. Os quadris inquietos de Usa e as mãos que se agarravam a seus cabelos lhe mostraram que estava perto do clímax. A pele era quente e vermelha, como se tivesse febre, e, quando a penetrou com um dedo, a carne interna estava escaldante como uma brasa.

Soube quando ela teve o orgasmo contra sua boca, a carne vibrando como a corda de um arco do qual uma flecha acabara de ser atirada. Cobriu-a com a boca, a carne macia como uma pétala de flor estremecendo contra seus lábios e língua, seus gritos enchendo-lhe os ouvidos e o coração de felicidade.

Esperou até o terremoto acabar antes de lhe repousar as pernas na cama e se afastar. Olhando seu rosto doce e saciado, percebeu que ela não sabia que não era o fim.

Era apenas o começo.

Lançando uma perna sobre os quadris de Usagi, montou-a. Encontrando os seios com a boca, sugou cada um dos mamilos.

— Mamoru, acho que não agüento mais.

— Pena, _milady, _porque se eu preciso esperar, então você precisa agüentar o prazer.

Ainda sugando-lhe o mamilo, estendeu a mão para baixo. Ela estava molhada com o orgasmo e mais do que pronta para ele. Por mais que quisesse se enterrar nas dobras da carne túrgida, segurou-se. O que quer que o destino reservasse para eles, tinha a intenção de fazer Usagi se lembrar daquele momento pelo resto da vida.

Capturou-lhe o botão do prazer com a ponta do polegar, tocando-o como se fosse um alaúde. Acariciando a carne inchada de novo e de novo, manteve o olhar no rosto adorável, tenso de êxtase e tormento. Os lábios desejáveis formavam um círculo chocado. Segundos depois, ela gritou e teve outro orgasmo, desta vez na mão dele. Apertou-lhe o sexo, absorvendo cada contração que a sacudia. Quando finalmente tirou a mão, sua palma estava molhada com o néctar de Usagi. Levou os de dos à boca e bebeu-o.

O gosto dela foi o seu fim. Sem ter mais forças para esperar, estendeu o corpo sobre o dela e sua masculinidade encontrou o ninho quente que o esperava. Apertado e molhado, fechou-se sobre ele como uma luva. Mamoru amava tudo no ato de fazer amor com ela: o leve perfume floral de sua pele, os pequenos sons que fazia quando lhe dava prazer, a expressão do rosto ado rável quando lhe implorava que não parasse. Sabia o que ela queria, desejava, mas uma grande parte de dar-lhe prazer era fazê-la esperar... e implorar.

Saiu de dentro dela, acariciou-lhe o sexo com o dele, passando-o sobre a carne rosada, sem certeza de quanto tempo ainda podia esperar ou como esperara tanto tempo. E, no entanto, es tava determinado a enlouquecê-la completamente.

— Ah, Usa, nunca uma mulher me deu tanto prazer, você é a primeira e única mulher que amei. Case-se comigo e faça de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Pretendia pedi-la mais tarde, mas de repente percebeu que aquela era a hora perfeita.

As mãos dela caíram ao lado do corpo, os dedos apertando os lençóis. Ao invés de responder, ela se ergueu em apelo silencio so. A imagem dela debruçando-se para pegar a camisa do chão lhe veio à mente e lhe deu uma inspiração.

Passou as mãos sob ela e virou-a sobre as mãos e os joe lhos. Ela foi de boa vontade, segurando-se na cabeceira da cama e abrindo as pernas. Suas belas nádegas brilhavam, pálidas, os globos firmes pedindo para serem lambidos e mordidos. Beijou-os, lambeu-os e mordeu-os com gula, enlouque-cendo-a tanto que se lançou com força contra a boca de Mamoru. Como sabia que podia tomá-lo, que estava mais molhada e ansiosa do que nunca antes, recuou e penetrou-a com força.

Mergulhado nela até o fim, sentiu o suor lhe escorrendo pelas costelas. Nunca antes, em toda a sua vida, chegara tão perto de se perder numa mulher. Não, estava inteiramente perdido na maravilha que era Usagi Tsukino.

A respiração irregular, ele passou as mãos em torno dela e segurou-lhe os seios, os mamilos apertados nas palmas, a virilidade inchando dentro dela.

— Case-se comigo, Usa. — Juntou-lhe os seios, apertando-os com força, mas, a julgar pelo gemido dela na garganta, não a machucara. — Farei amor com você todas as manhãs e todas as noites. — Saiu e penetrou-a de novo, o som da pele suada contra a dela fazendo-o gritar. — Jamais me cansarei de amá-la. — Segurando-se, imóvel, debruçou-se e lhe murmurou no ouvido: — Prometo que será a mais feliz, mais amada esposa de toda a Escócia. — Saiu de novo e voltou a mergulhar nela com força bastante para fazê-la arquejar.

Quando ela não respondeu, conseguiu apenas pensar que es tava tão perdida no prazer que não compreendera. Não era só ela em risco de se perder na paixão. A flexão dos quadris de Usagi levava-o rapidamente ao ponto de rompimento. Antes de se entregar, tentou uma última vez.

— Pense, Usa, em sentir esse prazer todos os dias... e todas as noites. — Desceu uma das mãos do seio para o ponto em que estavam unidos, parando no espaço úmido logo acima dos dois corpos e, com a unha, arranhou de leve seu inchado botão do prazer.

Um grito primitivo saiu da garganta de Usagi. Convulsionou-se em torno dele, seus músculos internos apertando-o como um punho fechado e seus tremores violentos enviaram-no para o precipício.

Mamoru finalmente se entregou e sua semente se soltou den tro dela, as quentes e fortes contrações tomando-o em ondas e ondas de prazer.

Usagi se espreguiçou ao lado de Mamoru, lânguida como uma gata, e imediatamente adormeceu. O sol do meio-dia enchia o quarto, banhando seu corpo adorável com a luz dourada, a brisa marinha secando-lhe os cabelos vermelho-dourados, que se cur vavam em torno do rosto com as marcas da paixão.

Erguendo-se num dos cotovelos, Mamoru passou o olhar sobre toda ela. Estava linda e completa, satisfeita e saciada e mais feliz do que ele jamais vira. Um leve sorriso lhe curvava a boca, como se estivesse no meio de um sonho delicioso. Antes de adormecer, moldara o corpo luxuriante e belo ao dele; a cabeça descansando na curva do ombro.

Por um longo momento, ficou deitado, abraçando-a, contente em apenas vigiar o sono dela, numa paz quase perfeita.

Não totalmente perfeita, porque ainda não respondera ao pe dido de casamento. Mas queria o bebê dele, e Mamoru não mais considerava seu plano um insulto. Queria filhos para dar conti nuidade ao seu nome, embora uma menina com cabelos da cor do fogo também fosse muito bom.

Queria mais do que apenas plantar sua semente e ir embora. Queria se deitar ao lado de Usagi noite após noite enquanto seu ventre crescia, passar bálsamo no corpo inchado, amenizar a dor nas costas e fazer amor lenta e gentilmente com ela, se não com o sexo, então com os dedos e a boca. Queria segurar nos braços o filho recém-nascido e olhar o rosto cansado, mas radiante de Usagi, enxugar o suor de sua testa e ser um marido de todas e cada maneira.

— Usa?

— Hmm?

Puxou-a contra o peito e circundou-lhe a cintura com um braço.

— Acha que acabamos de fazer um bebê?

— Não sei, temos de esperar para saber.

— Você é tão pequena e apertada, é difícil imaginá-la cres cendo.

— Todas as mulheres crescem, não importa se são grandes ou pequenas no começo. Posso não ficar tão grande como uma barrica, mas ficarei grande o bastante. Embora espere não arras tar os pés como um pato, pelo menos não muito.

A referência à brincadeira que fizera no dia da feira não esca pou a Mamoru e ele sorriu.

— Usagi Tsukino, tão grande que terá de ficar imóvel pela primeira vez na vida. Vou precisar ver para crer.

Apesar das brincadeiras, ficou deprimido. Presumindo que tivessem feito um bebê, não teria a oportunidade de vê-la grávi da. Quando a barriga começasse a crescer, já teria ido embora, devolvido a seu clã, como combinado. Abriu a boca para pedi-la em casamento de novo, então fechou-a, sem querer estragar aquele momento. Mas as palavras não verbalizadas pesavam como uma pedra em seu coração. O maldito acordo que tinham feito se mostrara um pacto infernal.

Algum tempo depois, Usagi se virou de lado e passou os de dos levemente pelos cabelos negros, molhados de suor. Mesmo saciada além de sua imaginação mais absurda, parecia não ter o bastante dele.

— Você é tão bonito, acho que deve ser um anjo que perdeu as asas e se transformou em homem.

— É você que é uma criatura do mundo das fadas, nascida do ouro do sol e da luz da lua e salpicada com pétalas de rosa vermelha.

Usagi não soube o que dizer. A maravilha de fazer amor com Mamoru, depois de confessarem que se amavam, era como esperar receber o pão velho dado a um mendigo e então se ver como convidado de honra, sentado à mesa de um banquete, re cebendo os alimentos mais ricos e delicados. Não só seu corpo, mas seu coração estavam prestes a explodir de felicidade.

— Você tem um belo corpo, Usagi Tsukino. — A mão deixou o seio e passou pela curva dos quadris e das nádegas.

Antes, uma avaliação aberta assim a faria enrubescer, mas as últimas semanas com Mamoru pareciam ter lhe tirado totalmen te a sensação de vergonha. Encontrou-lhe os olhos de cristal e sorriu.

— Não saberia dizer, sempre que estamos juntos fico ocupa da demais olhando para você.

Era verdade, adorava-o. E, quando a pedira em casamento, mordera o lábio para não responder e estragar o momento. Se pudesse dizer "sim", como seria feliz. Passar os dias... e as noi tes... nos braços de Mamoru era o maior desejo de seu coração.

Mas, por enquanto, o casamento deles teria de permanecer um sonho, uma fantasia. Enquanto Seiya fosse suspeito do as sassinato do seu marido, não havia esperanças. Talvez estives se enganando a si mesma, mas ultimamente se perguntava se o irmão de Mamoru não era inocente da morte de Motoki. Amando Mamoru como amava, conhecendo a beleza não só de seu rosto e corpo, mas também de sua alma, achava difícil acreditar que o irmão dele fosse um assassino.

— Apenas olhando, é? — O tom de brincadeira lhe mostrou que sabia exatamente com o que ela queria se ocupar.

— É verdade, olhar é apenas o começo. Depois vem o toque e o sabor.

Passou dois dedos pelo pescoço dele, depois seguiu a trilha com a língua. Sua carne tinha sabor de sal. Puxou-a entre os dentes e sugou, sem se incomodar em deixar ou não sua marca.

— Hmm, você é muito gostoso também.

— Não pare por aí, senhora. Todo o meu corpo é caça para lábios tão doces como os seus.

— Infelizmente, tenho de parar. Preciso ir a uma reunião do conselho.

— Não pode se atrasar?

— Não, não posso. Meus conselheiros pediram essa reunião e, uma vez concedida, não posso recusar, por mais que queira.

Quando se era _laird, _o dever vinha antes do prazer. Felizmen te, o prazer precisava apenas ser adiado, Ewan estaria esperando por ela quando voltasse.

Levantou-se, vestiu-se e disse:

— Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar.

— Não tem importância, uma hora ou um dia, estarei espe rando.

Usagi tentou encontrar conforto naquelas palavras, mas tinha uma premonição ruim. Hoje voltaria e encontraria Mamoru esperando, mas e os dias e noites do futuro?

Usagi entrou na sala cheia de painéis, onde gerações de _lairds _Tsukino haviam se reunido com seus conselheiros. No caso presente, porém, os conselheiros é que haviam pedido a reunião, uma situação incomum.

Hiroshi e os outros 11 idosos cavalheiros já a esperavam. Entrou e foi recebida por um silêncio sombrio. A tensão na sala era tão forte que parecia sólida.

— _Milady. _— Em pé na entrada, Hiroshi recebeu-a com a costumeira mesura.

Os demais se levantaram e seus olhares a seguiram enquan to ela se encaminhava para seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa de pedra.

— Senhores, sentem-se.

Quando todos se sentaram, Usagi correu o olhar pelos ho mens, para avaliar o que a esperava. Todos abaixaram os olhos, sem querer encontrar os dela, o que não era um bom sinal. Quando ninguém falou, Usagi disse:

— Parece que estou numa colônia de mudos. Vamos, senho res, falem.

Hiroshi, sentado a sua direita, voltou-se para ela.

— Um grupo de Chiba foi visto em Cuillin Hills, nove lé guas a sudoeste do castelo.

— Eles carregam armas pesadas? Lorde Nephrite respondeu:

— Sim, _milady, _canhões e espadas.

Então tinham a intenção de sitiar o castelo. Usagi não pre cisava perguntar o que queriam, Seiya Chiba viera buscar o irmão.

Dirigindo-se a lorde Nephrite, sentiu o olhar de Hiroshi nas costas.

— Quanto tempo temos antes de eles chegarem ao castelo?

— Estarão aqui ao amanhecer, _milady, _talvez antes.

— Por que não fui informada antes? — perguntou a Hiroshi. Houve um silêncio desconfortável.

— A senhora estava... indisposta. Não queria aborrecê-la an tes de confirmar os rumores por mim mesmo.

Por indisposta, queria dizer na cama com Mamoru. Usagi sen tiu uma onda de culpa, então a dominou. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era bater à porta. Era como se tivessem demorado deliberadamente a lhe dar a notícia, deixando para fazê-lo diante do conselho e, portanto, colocando-a numa situação desconfortá vel, o que a encheu de fúria.

— Não lhe cabia tomar essa decisão. Indisposta ou não, no futuro espero ser informada de imediato.

— É claro, _milady, _peço perdão.

Sua maneira obsequiosa irritou-a ainda mais. Sabia que Hiroshi servira bem e com fidelidade a seu pai. Crescera conside rando-o mais um tio do que um primo. Mas, nas poucas semanas depois de se tornar _laird, _passara a suspeitar que seus motivos não eram tão puros como acreditara antes. Lembrou-se do dia em que Mamoru fora seqüestrado. Hiroshi culpara o prisioneiro pelos ferimentos que sofrera e seu filho, Jedite, confirmara. Na ocasião, aceitara a palavra deles, mas agora tinha menos cer teza. Ao pensar nas marcas de chicote nas costas e ombros de Mamoru, cicatrizes que teria pelo resto da vida, sentiu culpa... e raiva. O orgulho a impedira de perguntar a Mamoru o que realmen te acontecera. Mas as ações atuais de Hiroshi mostravam como a situação havia fugido ao seu controle.

Ao não informar a ela a aproximação dos atacantes, pusera todos no castelo e fora dele em grave perigo. Não podia mais confiar nele, e portanto lhe tiraria o lugar no conselho, mas ago ra tinha um assunto mais sério a resolver.

— O cativo deve ser levado de volta ao Chiba antes que ele e seus homens cheguem ao castelo.

Levantou para sair quando a voz de Hiroshi a fez se sentar de novo.

— Há outra questão urgente a discutir.

— E qual é, Hiroshi?

— A senhora deve nomear um sucessor imediatamente, no caso... de alguma coisa lhe acontecer.

— Seu cuidado por mim é comovente, milorde. — Não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar o sarcasmo.

Hiroshi pareceu não percebê-lo e continuou:

— Meu filho, Jedite, é um guerreiro nobre e corajoso que já provou seu valor ao servir bem este clã.

De tudo o que esperava ouvir, isso era o pior, e Usagi se sentiu tonta. Cheio de espinhas e desajeitado, Jedite acabara de fazer 18 anos. E o menino era um seguidor, não um líder.

— Quer que indique Jedite como meu sucessor? Mas ele é um menino.

— Na verdade, milady, minha sugestão é que se case com ele. — Usagi ficou muda. — Jedite é um belo rapaz e jovem o bas tante para ser moldado por _milady... _e por mim, se necessário.

Então queria uma marionete como consorte dela. Mas ela não queria um menino como marido, não queria ninguém, ape nas Mamoru.

— É muito... generoso de sua parte oferecer seu filho, milorde, mas devo recusar. O casamento de uma _laird _é mais do que a união entre um homem e uma mulher, é uma aliança. Não vejo benefício em me casar com um integrante do clã.

— Mas, _milady, _se... as _circunst__â__ncias _exigirem que se case às pressas, ter um marido jovem, de natureza compreensiva, pode ser de grande valor.

Sua menção às "circunstâncias" era uma referência velada à possibilidade de ela estar grávida. Embora nada tivesse dito a ninguém, tivera náuseas nas últimas manhãs e se lembrou dos primeiros dias da gravidez anterior. Ainda não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que seu plano de ter um filho de Mamoru tivera sucesso.

— Não vou me casar com Jedite.

— Não compreendo...

— Silêncio! — Pela segunda vez em dois minutos, Usagi interrompeu Hiroshi. — Sou sua _laird. _Não preciso que me com preenda, apenas que me obedeça. No momento, tome as provi dências para fornecer uma escolta segura para lorde Mamoru até o acampamento do irmão. E considerem o conselho encerrado.


	11. Chapter 11

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Com o coração apertado, Usagi voltou ao quarto onde seu amante e um belo jantar a esperavam. Olhando de Mamoru para o alimento, pensou que era uma pena não ter disposição para fazer justiça a nenhum dos dois.

Ele fechou o volume de _The Canterbury Tales, _sorriu e se aproximou.

— Você demorou muito, acabei de ler o livro.

Ela fechou a porta e tentou sorrir. Olhou a mesa bem posta e Mamoru lhe seguiu o olhar.

— Espero que esteja com fome, há comida bastante para ali mentar um exército.

Usagi nunca tivera menos vontade de comer, mas sorriu e acenou. Ele se voltou e começou a levantar as tampas das tra vessas.

— E realmente um banquete, como o conseguiu?

— Disse a Luna que era uma festa de celebração e Minako preparou tudo.

Entregou a Usagi uma taça de vinho. Ela aceitou, com o coração pesado.

— Exatamente o que estamos celebrando?

— O nosso futuro, Usa. Quero me casar com você, e quan to mais cedo melhor. Talvez você já esteja grávida. Vou limpar o nome do meu irmão, mas isso pode demorar e não quero esperar.

— Mamoru, eu...

Interrompeu-a erguendo uma das mãos.

— Você sabe que é dona do meu coração. Para dizer a verda de, eu a amo desde que nos conhecemos.

Mamoru a amava. Já dissera antes, mas ouvi-lo de novo au mentou a dor da separação. Também o amava, tanto que seu coração doía. Pela primeira vez, lamentou seu pai tê-la nomeado herdeira. Escolhera o poder no lugar do amor e estava colhendo o que plantara.

Com o coração apertado, viu-o tirar um anel que usava no dedo mindinho, uma pedra vermelha de jaspe sobre uma filigra na simples de ouro, a pedra um símbolo antigo de amor.

— Pertenceu à minha mãe. Uso-o desde a morte dela e jurei só tirá-lo do meu dedo quando encontrasse a mulher que seria minha noiva. Estou olhando para ela agora. Case-se comigo, Usa.

— Oh, Mamoru.

Balançou a cabeça e um soluço lhe subiu à garganta. Ele lhe pegou a mão e, virando-a, beijou-lhe a palma. Olhou-a cheio de amor.

— Quero você como minha esposa, Usa. Quero criar nossos filhos com você e ficar velho com você, partilhar suas lágrimas e seus sorrisos todos os dias, todas as horas de nossas vidas.

Virou-lhe a mão e tentou pôr o anel no dedo dela, mas ela a puxou.

— Usa? — Seu olhar magoado encontrou o dela.

— Seu irmão e um pequeno exército do seu clã estão acam pados a pequena distância daqui. Chegarão ao castelo na madru gada de amanhã.

—Conversarei com Seiya, explicarei como as circunstân cias mudaram.

—Além das quatro paredes desse quarto, nada mudou, Mamoru.

— Talvez sim, eu a amo e você me ama. Você me prometeu seu amor, como prometi o meu dez anos atrás.

— Mamoru?

— Minhas cartas, Usa, as que lhe enviei e você não res pondeu.

— Nunca recebi uma só.

Não sabia como as cartas haviam desaparecido. Provavel mente seu pai as desviara.

— Amo você, Mamoru, mas isso não muda o fato de eu ter considerado seu irmão o assassino do meu marido. A palavra de uma _laird _não volta atrás.

— Então, onde isso nos deixa?

— Eu o libero do nosso acordo. Arranjei uma escolta para acompanhá-lo até o limite entre nossas terras. Os cavalos estão sendo selados. Você poderá partir em uma hora.

— Usa. — Deu um passo em direção a ela. Estendeu o braço para fazê-lo parar.

— Não estrague tudo, Mamoru. Estas últimas semanas foram tão... maravilhosas. Não as trocaria pelo resgate de um rei. Mas chegou a hora de você voltar para seu clã e eu seguir com meu futuro.

— Então você é mais forte que eu, porque não imagino um futuro sem você.

— Mamoru, não torne tudo mais difícil do que já é.

— Usa!

Ela hesitou e então lentamente se virou para ele. Um olhar para sua expressão angustiada a fez correr para os braços dele.

Fizeram amor lenta e docemente, sabendo que poderia ser a úl tima vez. Depois se vestiram e ficaram sentados na beirada da cama de mãos dadas, o jantar intocado.

Mamoru tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, os polegares afastando as lágrimas.

— Não sei como dizer adeus a você.

— Então diga "até que nos vejamos de novo".

Uma batida na porta foi seguida pela voz de Kunzite, que disse sem abri-la:

— Os cavalos estão selados e com provisões, _milady. _Jedite está esperando lorde Mamoru.

Levantando-se, ela respondeu:

— Lorde Mamoru já vai.

Voltou-se para Mamoru, que estava de pé ao lado dela, e segu rou-lhe os ombros.

— Nós pertencemos um ao outro, Usa.

— Eu sei. — Tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. — Jedite o acompanhará em segurança até seu irmão.

— Seiya não matou o Motoki, Usa. Pretendo prová-lo. Va mos ficar juntos.

Ela acenou e sorriu.

— Se alguém pode fazer isso é você, meu amor. E agora, quero lhe fazer um pedido antes de você partir.

— Qualquer coisa, Usa, farei qualquer coisa que pedir.

Ela foi até uma arca, ergueu a tampa e, quando se voltou, tinha sua velha flauta na mão.

— Lembra-se de que me prometeu tocar qualquer canção que eu quisesse?

Ele ergueu o olhar da flauta para os olhos dela.

— Você a guardou todos esses anos? Por quê?

— Antes de Motoki e eu nos casarmos, eu a tirava da arca todas as noites antes de dormir, para olhá-la e me lembrar que, uma vez, há muito tempo, um menino me atraiu com ela para um estábulo. Toque para mim agora, Mamoru, uma canção que seja doce e triste, adequada para um adeus.

Pegou-lhe a mão, pressionou a flauta nela e recuou.

Com o coração na garganta, ele se sentou na cama, umedeceu os lábios e levou a flauta à boca. E tocou uma canção doce e triste, enquanto ela ficava em pé, observando-o, os olhos bri lhantes e as mãos cruzadas. O rosto dela voltado para a luz era muito belo e triste. Quando terminou, levantou-se e lhe estendeu a flauta.

— Foi meu presente para você, meu presente de noivado.

Seu outro presente, o anel de sua mãe, deixara sobre a es crivaninha. Se lhe desse agora, não o aceitaria. Esperava que o encontrasse um dia, quando fosse a hora certa, e o reconhecesse pelo que era... um testemunho de tudo que significava para ele.

Firmou a voz, e acrescentou:

— Se não quiser aceitá-la como um sinal do meu amor, en tão aceite-a como um troféu para lembrar as duas semanas em que dominou um Chiba, não apenas seu corpo, mas também seu coração.

Mamoru se fora. Ela o mandara embora e agora tinha de aceitar o fato irrefutável. Ele se tornara uma parte tão essencial da vida dela nas últimas duas semanas que não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem ele. Encontraria um meio, é claro. O dever e a possi bilidade de um filho exigiam isso.

Ela e Mamoru haviam dito adeus dez anos atrás como estra nhos, amigos de apenas uma hora num dia de feira. Essa sepa ração agora era diferente e final. Haviam comido e dormido e se amado juntos noite e dia por duas semanas. Usagi começa ra por partilhar o corpo e terminara entregando a alma. Agora, apenas horas depois de sua partida, sentia tanta falta dele que parecia que estavam longe há um ano... um longo e solitário ano de inverno.

Acreditava que, desta vez, ele lhe deixara um presente bem mais valioso que a flauta. Passou a mão pelo ventre ainda liso, quase certa de que a preciosa semente fincara raízes em seu útero. Fosse o bebê menino ou menina, com cabelos negros ou ver melhos, esperava que tivesse os olhos de cristal de Mamoru.

Um miado lhe chamou a atenção. Artemis olhava-a do chão com expectativa, um presente na boca. Usagi esperou que o deixasse cair e, quando o fez, ouviu um som metálico. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e só então viu que era o anel de Mamoru. Ela não acreditava em oráculos e sinais, mas desta vez ficou tentada a acreditar que o aparecimento do anel era um bom presságio.

Usagi ergueu a cabeça e viu Minako em pé diante da porta aberta.

— Espero não a estar perturbando, _milady. _Acabo de ver lor de Mamoru partir na companhia de lorde Hiroshi.

— Lorde Hiroshi? Tem certeza?

— Sim, milady, era ele.

— Mandei lorde Mamoru de volta para o irmão. Não tive esco lha. O Chiba descobriu que o mantinha prisioneiro antes do que pretendia. Por mais que quisesse manter lorde Mamoru comigo, haveria muito derramamento de sangue se o fizesse.

A jovem hesitou, então entrou no quarto. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, depois fechou-a de novo.

— O que é, Minako?

— Provavelmente não devia dizer nada, pode ser apenas mi nha imaginação, mas...

— Diga-me, Minako.

— No outro dia, quando seu anel do selo desapareceu... bem, vi lorde Hiroshi sair do quarto antes de a senhora dar por falta dele.

— Ele a viu?

— Não, acho que não. Parou para dizer alguma ao guarda com cara de rato, então foi embora.

A mente de Usagi começou a funcionar. Seu anel do selo desaparecera e aparecera no mesmo lugar onde o procurara an tes. A chegada de Seiya Chiba na região. Hiroshi tentando fazê-la se casar com o filho dele. As cartas de Mamoru, de tantos anos atrás, que nunca lhe chegaram às mãos... Coincidências, talvez, mas Usagi não acreditava. Se seu conselheiro conspi rava, então mandara Mamoru para a morte.

— Minako, você se incomodaria de deixar Shiro aos cuida dos de Luna por dois dias, talvez três?

— Acho que não. Ele raramente mama agora, prefere ali mentos sólidos. E ele gosta de Luna e ela dele.

— Nesse caso, vá à velha arca do meu pai e traga duas calças e camisas. As botas são muito grandes para nós, mas podemos pegar emprestadas dos pajens.

— Mas por que precisamos nos vestir com roupas de ho mens, _milady?_

— Viajaremos mais depressa a cavalo e a única maneira se gura é viajar como homens. Uma liteira chamaria muita atenção e precisamos do elemento surpresa.

— Onde vamos, _milady?_

— Trazer para casa o pai do meu bebê.

Seiya acabara de voltar da caça para o jantar quando um dos arqueiros de vigia no alto de uma árvore avisou ter visto um cavaleiro solitário se aproximando.

Tinham feito o acampamento no alto de uma montanha por razões defensivas e práticas. O lugar permitia uma visão ampla do vale e não havia possibilidade de um inimigo se aproximar sem ser visto. A mata próxima tinha bastante caça e havia um riacho perto. O castelo Tsukino era uma fortaleza sólida e não adiantava atacá-lo, mas se a Tsukino se recusasse a libertar Mamoru, Seiya pretendia sitiá-lo.

Alertas, todos os homens se prepararam para a chegada do desconhecido. Seiya fixou o olhar na figura cada vez mais próxima e finalmente a reconheceu.

— Sangue de Deus, é meu irmão, é Mamoru — gritou para os homens abaixarem as armas.

Alguns minutos depois, Mamoru chegou à clareira e Seiya percebeu que nunca o vira tão feliz. Quando se encontraram, olhou para o rosto que era quase o reflexo do seu. Quase. Os olhos de Mamoru eram de um azul profundo e os de Seiya eram de um cinzento muito claro.

Mamoru olhou em torno, para o pequeno exército.

— É muita gente para trazer para uma caçada, irmão.

— O grupo é para seu resgate.

Seiya recuou, inquieto, perguntando-se se o irmão sofrerá algum ferimento na cabeça. Mas os olhos de cristal eram tão límpidos como sempre e se sentava na sela com as costas retas. Observando o gêmeo, Seiya sentiu uma súbita dor no lado do peito. Levou algum tempo para reconhecer a fonte... amargura. Amargura do irmão.

— Não sabia que precisava ser resgatado. Um homem não pode sair sozinho de férias sem que um exército venha atrás dele?

— Maldição, Mamoru, você ficou fora mais de duas semanas. Quando fui ao seu acampamento e o vi destruído, o que mais poderia pensar? E então recebi a mensagem da Tsukino dizen do que o havia seqüestrado...

— Usagi lhe escreveu?

— Sim, por algum motivo ela acha que matei o marido dela.

— E matou?

— Não, nunca vi o idiota. E, mesmo se o conhecesse, por que mataria o consorte da Tsukino?

— Alguém matou e pretendo descobrir quem foi.

Seiya observou o gêmeo, depois estendeu a mão e apontou o bordado na manga de Mamoru.

— Esse é o timbre dos Tsukino, não é?

— Sim, é.

— Por que tenho a sensação de que há mais nessa história do que você está me contando?

O olhar cauteloso de Mamoru encontrou o de Seiya, mas ele não negou.


	12. Chapter 12

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAP****Í****TULO DOZE**

Vestida em seu disfarce, Usagi subiu no cavalo e olhou para Minako. Montada num corcel manso, a moça estava pálida, mas parecia corajosa.

— Já montou antes, Minako?

— Sim, mas foi num burro, _milady, _e por pouco tempo.

— Isso será diferente.

— Farei o que puder para não atrasá-la.

— Conheço um caminho secreto, mas deve jurar nunca fa lar sobre ele. A segurança de todos no castelo depende do seu silêncio.

— Juro sobre o túmulo de Alex que não direi nada.

— Nesse caso, siga-me.

Usagi virou o cavalo para o noroeste e para a praia. Rochas cercavam três dos quatro lados da base do castelo, um dos mo tivos por que ele nunca fora conquistado.

No lado noroeste, porém, um caminho sinuoso, em degraus, descia pelo lado do recife até o portão do mar. A entrada tam bém permitia que os habitantes do castelo tivessem uma rota de fuga.

Os cavalos desceram devagar, escolhendo a passagem entre as pedras quebradas. Usagi olhou para trás, para sua acompa nhante. O rosto de Minako estava pálido e seus olhos arregalados de medo. Mas continuava atrás da _laird, _as mãos brancas se gurando as rédeas e os lábios fechados que não se abriam para fazer um só protesto.

— Você é uma jovem corajosa, Minako, apesar de ser das Terras Baixas.

— Ah, bem, _milady, _depois de dar à luz um bebê do tamanho de um filhote de porco, tudo parece simples.

Depois de contar sua história até o momento em que consegui ra escapar de Hiroshi, Mamoru cavalgou em silêncio ao lado do irmão. Desde sua captura, quando Hiroshi demonstrara tanto prazer em chicoteá-lo enquanto os outros dois o seguravam, Mamoru suspeitara que o conselheiro particular de Usagi não era o cavalheiro honrado que parecia ser.

Quando, no último minuto, Hiroshi substituíra o filho como sua escolta, Mamoru ficou desconfiado. Seu instinto de guerreiro lhe dizia para se livrar dele. A oportunidade surgiu quando Hiroshi parará o cavalo e descera para se aliviar; Mamoru não perdeu tempo e fugiu a galope.

Seu corpo podia estar a caminho de casa, mas seu coração e seus pensamentos estavam com Usagi. Ela lhe tirara os gri lhões, mas continuava tão seu prisioneiro como antes.

Haviam viajado por uma hora quando percebeu que estava se comportando como um idiota. Um homem tinha de ser louco ou imbecil para se afastar de uma mulher como Usagi apenas porque ela mandara. Seu amor não era apenas teimoso como ele, era também de natureza nobre. Além disso, precisava lhe contar suas suspeitas sobre Hiroshi. Teria feito isso antes, mas a vergonha de ter apanhado de um homem grisalho o impedira. Que idiota fora!

Quando o feudo entre os clãs tivesse um fim, Brianna não teria motivos para se recusar a casar com ele. Queria-a como esposa para o resto de seus dias. Amava-a e, lembrando-se da quele dia na feira, soube que sempre a amara e acreditava que ela também o amava. Nada mais tinha importância.

— Lamento muito, Seiya, mas tenho que voltar.

— Voltar? Por que diabos voltaria?

— Para buscar minha noiva.

Virou o cavalo e cavalgou de volta para as terras dos Tsukino.

Escondendo-se na mata sobre seu cavalo, Hiroshi observou Usagi e a companheira passarem pelo caminho coberto de pe dras. Embora tivessem saído antes dele, a jovem cavalgava mal e elas andavam muito devagar, o que lhe permitiu tomar a lideran ça. Não tivera dúvidas sobre o destino delas. Usagi Tsukino, como uma cadela no cio, ia em busca do homem dela.

Para passar o tempo de espera, Hiroshi refletiu sobre os úl timos meses cheios de frustração. Ocorreu-lhe que a fuga de Mamoru era uma bênção disfarçada, porque lhe permitira caçar seu grande prêmio: Usagi.

O envenenamento de Kenji foi a primeira das muitas cons pirações que deram errado. O veneno colocado nos alimentos de Kenji levara mais tempo do que devia. O _laird _eraum homem saudável que, até Hiroshi começar a envenená-lo, nunca tinha passado um dia de cama em seus quase 60 anos. Mesmo assim, tivera paciência para não despertar suspeitas.

O veneno que escolhera devia ter um efeito paralisante e, nos estágios finais, impediria a vítima de falar. Mais uma vez foi desapontado. O _laird _mantivera o poder da fala até o último dia e nomeara Usagi sua herdeira diante dos 12 membros do conselho e logo depois morreu.

Para alguém que esperara nos bastidores por décadas, fora um desapontamento grande demais. Tudo o que Usagi tinha a fazer era um filho saudável, e então os sonhos de Hiroshi para Jedite estariam perdidos. Por isso insistira no casamento dela com um idiota como Motoki, que preferia jovens e belos pajens a mulheres. Infelizmente, as marcas de sangue na manhã se guinte ao casamento mostraram que ele também podia cumprir seu dever com a noiva.

Motoki tinha de morrer e fora fácil pôr a culpa em Seiya Chiba, De acordo com a tradição dos Chiba, o novo _laird _tinha que fazer uma peregrinação ao mosteiro de são Simão. Hiroshi subornou um dos monges, irmão Bartholomew, para convencer o jovem _laird _a tirar sua manta para cumprir as obrigações reli giosas. Com a manta nas mãos, fora simples rasgar um pedaço, que depois fora usada como "prova".

Motoki não fora ao lago conversar com Seiya Chiba, como informara a todos, mas para se encontrar com seu amante mais recente. Quando Hiroshi aparecera no lugar do pajem, o choque de Motoki fora tão grande que não perguntou o que Hiroshi segurava nas costas... uma pedra com a qual esmagara o crânio do idiota. Depois, pusera o pedaço da manta do Fraser nos dedos flácidos de Motoki.

Matá-lo fora a parte fácil, mas com Usagi as coisas foram bem mais difíceis. Seu encontro infantil com Mamoru Chiba na feira dez anos atrás lhe causara muitos problemas. Intercep tara as mensagens de amor do rapaz até que ele desistisse. Ao persuadir o pai a casá-la com Motoki, Hiroshi pensara ter se livrado dela. Dada a tendência... do marido, a gravidez fora um choque. Mas havia ervas capazes de interromper uma gravidez.

Quando sentira as primeiras dores, todos, inclusive Usagi, atribuíram o aborto ao choque pelo assassinato de Motoki. Hiroshi tivera esperança de que ela também morresse, mas, como aquele gato que vivia com ela, Usagi parecia ter sete vidas ou a sorte do próprio demônio.

Hiroshi pretendia acabar com a sorte da Tsukino... e com a vida dela... hoje mesmo.

Anoitecia quando Usagi e Minako chegaram ao topo da montanha que levava à estrada principal. Cavalgavam cercadas por matas, as árvores muito próximas bloqueando a luz do sol e da lua.

— Parece a floresta da bruxa malvada — disse Minako. — Se não faz diferença para a senhora, _milady, _prefiro continuar e acampar fora da mata. Eles não podem nos ver, mas nós também não podemos vê-los.

— Eles?

— Sim, o povo da noite, _milady._

Usagi estava menos preocupada com fantasmas e duendes do que com homens. Lugares assim eram esconderijos perfei tos para ladrões. Uma sensação de inquietude a tomou. Minako não era a única a se sentir mais segura depois que saíssem da floresta.

As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio, perdidas em seus pen samentos. Embora o impulso inicial da viagem fosse o de inter ceptar Mamoru e tentar convencê-lo a voltar com ela, a busca de Usagi não era apenas a de garantir sua felicidade pessoal. Mes mo se estivesse grávida, não era justo esperar que uma criança não nascida fizesse o trabalho que cabia a ela.

Como _laird, _era seu dever encontrar-se com Seiya Chiba e descobrir o que acontecera. Devia ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas aceitara a informação sobre a morte de Motoki que Hiroshi e seus dois guardas lhe levaram. Se o irmão de Mamoru matara Motoki a sangue frio — e estava começando a duvidar que isto acontecera — então que ele a olhasse nos olhos e lhe dissesse. Já passava da hora de pôr um fim ao feudo entre os clãs de uma vez por todas. Muitas vidas inocentes já tinham sido arruinadas ou perdidas.

Chegaram a uma clareira e Usagi se voltou para Minako. Ca valgar lentamente pela floresta escura parecia tê-la drenado. Es tava de cabeça baixa, ombros caídos e parecia que a qualquer momento cairia do cavalo.

Usagi puxou as rédeas.

— Vamos parar aqui para descansar um pouco. Os cavalos estão com sede e há um riacho aqui perto.

— Bem, se os cavalos precisam descansar, então suponho que posso descer e esticar as pernas.

— Esta parece uma ótima sugestão. Vou fazer a mesma coisa.

Depois que desmontaram, Usagi cuidou dos cavalos e mandou Minako ao riacho encher suas bolsas de água.

Acabara de amarrar as rédeas a um galho baixo quando ouviu sons de patas de cavalo. Usagi tinha quase, certeza de que era apenas um cavaleiro, mas logo viu Hiroshi entrar na clareira, parar e desmontar. Usagi teve uma forte sensação de desa pontamento... e medo. Como soubera que ela estava ali? E onde estava Mamoru?

— Onde está lorde Mamoru?

— Com o irmão dele.

Hiroshi amarrou a montaria e se aproximou.

— Não é seguro mulheres viajarem sem uma escolta mas culina.

Por mais que quisesse, não acreditava nele. Sua expressão e seu olhar a incomodavam. Embora fosse velho, era um homem grande. Ocorreu-lhe que estava sozinha com esse homem em quem não confiava mais.

— Isso não é da sua conta, milorde. Mandarei chamá-lo se precisar de você, mas estou muito bem. Por favor, não atrase sua volta para casa.

— Você sempre foi uma menina teimosa, teimosa demais para seu próprio bem. Seu pai a criou como um menino e, por causa disso, pensa que é igual a um homem. Se tivesse se man tido no lugar certo para uma mulher, teria me poupado muito trabalho.

Levou a mão à bainha da adaga presa no cinto na cintura.

Usagi prendeu a respiração e recuou. O luar iluminou o metal liso da adaga que já estava na mão dele. Lembrou-se da própria adaga, que estava presa na bota e fora de alcance. Olhou cm volta, em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma.

Hiroshi se virou e cortou as rédeas dos cavalos, espantou-os e avançou para Usagi, a adaga pronta.

— Lamentei mandar seu pai para o outro mundo antes da hora. Fomos amigos a vida inteira e era um guerreiro valente, um bom homem. Mas, quando se apaixonou por sua mãe, ficou fraco, e então você nasceu.

Meu pai morreu de causas naturais, ficou doente por meses.

— Sim, ele ficou doente, mas a causa não foi natural.

Ofegante, Usagi só compreendeu o significado das pala vras dele segundos depois.

— Você o envenenou, não foi?

— Sim, e teria feito a mesma coisa com aquele idiota com quem se casou, apenas não tinha tempo para deixar as ervas fazerem sua magia.

— Você matou Motoki também! — Santo Deus, teria envia do Mamoru para a morte?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Hiroshi informou:

— O cão Chiba fugiu. Sem dúvida está agora com o canalha do irmão, seus beijos uma lembrança distante.

Mamoru fugira! O que quer que acontecesse, pelo menos Mamoru estava a salvo. Mas ela não.

Suor brotou na testa de Usagi. A noite estava caindo, e em poucos minutos tudo estaria escuro. Hiroshi a mataria, mataria Minako e encontraria um meio de culpar Seiya Chiba.

Mamoru insistira que o irmão não era um assassino, mas se re cusara a ouvir. Sangue de Deus, que idiota orgulhosa fora!

— Antes de me matar, pelo menos me conte por que matou Motoki.

Realmente não tinha importância, mas quanto mais o fizesse falar, por mais tempo viveria.

— Com seu pai morto, não podia deixar que tivesse filhos, podia? Não podia matar você, haveria muitas suspeitas, mas seu marido era... dispensável. Mas agora é diferente. Com você fora do caminho, não terei dificuldade de convencer o conselho a nomear Jedite como o _laird._

— Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você.

— Depois que você for encontrada morta, haverá aqueles que consultarão as estrelas e as runas e concluirão que há uma maldição sobre a casa. O povo ficará contente com meu filho como _laird._

— Você é um monstro.

— E hora de dizer adeus à vida, Usagi. —Aproximou-se mais e ela recuou. Hiroshi riu.

— Você me desaponta, _milady, _esperava me divertir mais. Parece que matá-la vai ser tão fácil como esconder aquelas car tas do seu amante dez anos atrás...

Ergueu a adaga no momento em que o som de patas de cava lo chegou à clareira.

— Que diabos... — Hiroshi se virou.

Usagi aproveitou a oportunidade e tirou a adaga da bota. Mal teve tempo de se afastar quando alguma coisa grande e pesa da caiu sobre Hiroshi, que perdeu o equilíbrio e rolou no chão.

Observando melhor, viu que a "coisa" era um homem e sen tiu um alívio imenso. Ficou a postos, adaga pronta caso preci sasse entrar na luta. No momento, estava escuro demais para distinguir entre o corpo de seu salvador e o de Hiroshi. Então a lua saiu de trás das nuvens, iluminando os homens agarrados no chão. Ela viu os cabelos escuros e as costas largas do homem que atacara Hiroshi... e seu coração pulou.

_Mamoru!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**CAP****Í****TULO TREZE**

Os homens rolaram, Hiroshi lutando para manter a posse da adaga e Mamoru tentando tomá-la. Alguns golpes quase atingiram o olho de Mamoru. Impotente, Usagi segurou a respiração. Os sons de grunhidos, gemidos e respiração difícil enchiam o ar imóvel da noite.

Hiroshi disse, a respiração pesada:

— Devia ter ficado fora disso e voltado para seu maldito clã enquanto podia, Chiba.

Mamoru prendera o braço esquerdo do velho sob o corpo e es tava lutando com o direito.

— O que, e perder a oportunidade de matar você?

— Não sei se serei eu quem vai morrer hoje.

Um murro no peito de Mamoru fez Hiroshi conquistar a posição de cima. Usagi arquejou e se preparou para ferir Hiroshi no pescoço. Então alguma coisa passou zunindo por ela, tão perto que sentiu a vibração. Olhou para baixo. Apesar da escuridão, viu a flecha nas costas de Hiroshi.

Mamoru escorregou sob o corpo morto de Hiroshi, levantou-se, foi até Usagi e tomou-a nos braços.

Aninhada no peito dele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Mamoru e segurou-o como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-lo.

— Oh, Mamoru, veio me procurar? Como sabia que Hiroshi me seguiu? Ele matou meu pai e Motoki e teria me matado se você não tivesse chegado.

— Eu não sabia. Estava voltando para casa com meu irmão e o grupo dele quando percebi que tudo o que amo fica na direção oposta.

Pela primeira vez ocorreu a ela que ele não tinha arco e fle cha. Olhando sobre o ombro dele, viu um homem a cavalo en trando na clareira, nos ombros um arco.

Aproximando-se, o arqueiro tirou a flecha do corpo de Hiroshi e guardou-a na aljava.

— Não precisam me agradecer. Podem considerar isso meu presente de casamento, se quiserem.

Embora na sombra, Usagi viu que o recém-chegado tinha o rosto e os cabelos idênticos aos de Mamoru.

— Permita que apresente meu irmão, Seiya, o Chiba. Ir mão, conheça Usagi, a Tsukino.

Seiya desceu do cavalo e, sorrindo, encontrou o olhar de Usagi.

— Diria que já passou da hora de nos conhecermos, não é?

Usagi se voltou para Mamoru.

— Você nunca disse que vocês dois são idênticos.

Seiya achou graça.

— Não somos, pelo menos não exatamente. Mas você terá que esperar a luz do dia para ver as diferenças. — Seiya endi reitou o corpo. — Não matei seu marido, _milady, _mas acho que agora você já sabe.

— Sim, sei, e descobrir que um dos homens do meu clã pla nejou esse feudo me corta o coração. Não sei o que dizer a não ser que lamento. Qualquer indenização que exigir, farei o pos sível para lhe dar.

— O que está feito, está feito, mas o futuro é nosso para consertar. E, mudando de assunto, você é mais bonita do que eu esperava — disse Seiya.

Usagi sorriu e pensou que esses gêmeos Chiba eram certa mente encantadores. No entanto, mesmo se não estivesse completamente apaixonada por Mamoru, o irmão dele não lhe desper taria nenhum sentimento amoroso.

— Você também, mas já estou comprometida... com seu irmão.

Seiya jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Gosto de você, Usagi Tsukino. Vamos para o meu cas telo acabar com o feudo fazendo uma festa.

Usagi hesitou. Seu próprio castelo estava tão perto quanto o de Callum. Além disso, alguém precisava levar o corpo de Hiroshi de volta para casa. Pretendia deixar claro a todos quem era o assassino.

— Agradeço, mas não posso aceitar. Preciso tomar providên cias para levar o corpo daquele vilão de volta para meu povo. Não quero dúvidas sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

— Posso mandar o corpo com alguns dos meus homens — disse Seiya.

— Agradeço, mas fazer isso é meu dever e meu direito como _laird._

Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares. De repente, Mamoru segurou-a e ergueu-a nos braços.

— Enviaremos um dos homens de Seiya com uma mensa gem e manteremos o corpo de Hiroshi no gelo. Enquanto isto, Usa, você vai para casa comigo.

Vendo Mamoru jogar a Tsukino sobre o cavalo, Seiya balançou a cabeça. Imaginando o que seu irmão teria em mente para cor tejá-la, ficou satisfeito por Usagi Tsukino ser uma mulher forte, lutadora.

Mamoru estava evidentemente apaixonado e Seiya, feliz de estar livre das garras do amor, começou a cavalgar em direção ao riacho, para descansar um pouco.

— Milorde?

Ele se virou e encontrou uma bela mulher loura olhando para ele. Aproximara-se tão silenciosamente como uma gata. Intrigado, olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, percebendo os mamilos sob a camisa fina e o modo como a calça lhe moldava as curvas da cintura fina e dos quadris e a touca que lhe prendia os cabelos.

— Sou a criada de Lady Tsukino. — Fez uma reverência digna de uma dama da nobreza.

Esperava que ela se assustasse quando se aproximou, mas permaneceu serena.

— E qual é seu nome, senhora?

— Minako, milorde.

Seiya sentiu um respeito involuntário. Conhecia muitos ca valheiros que se acovardavam quando lhes falava naquele tom, e ela era apenas uma mulher pequena e frágil.

— Sabe cavalgar, Minako?

Fizera a pergunta por motivos práticos, mas a idéia de ter seus braços esguios e mãos pequenas em torno de sua cintura encheu-lhe a virilha de calor.

— _Estava _cavalgando, milorde, até meu cavalo e o de mi nha senhora serem espantados. — Sua expressão mostrou que o achava um tolo.

Sentindo-se realmente tolo por ser tão afetado por uma mu lher que acabara de conhecer, esperava que ela não o olhasse como a olhara. Estava muito consciente de sua excitação.

Começou a se curvar para estender-lhe a mão para puxá-la para a sela quando percebeu que era tão pequena que esse mé todo não funcionaria. Desceu do cavalo, segurou-lhe a cintura com as duas mãos e suspendeu-a nos braços.

A touca caiu e cachos dourados se soltaram, emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Ela o empurrou, as duas pequenas mãos no peito dele.

— O que... o que está fazendo? Ponha-me no chão... ime diatamente.

Olhando o adorável rosto ruborizado, Seiya sentiu o cora ção apertar. Uma enorme ternura lhe encheu o peito. Sem pensar, estendeu a mão e tirou as mechas douradas que cobriam os olhos dela. A pele parecia uma pétala de flor sob os dedos dele. Acalmando-se sob o toque firme, ela parou de lutar e se aninhou nos braços dele com um suspiro.

— Melhor? — perguntou ele, sem certeza do que estava per guntando, mas esperando que ela soubesse.

— Sim.

Os olhos dela estudaram-lhe o rosto, uma promessa de paraí so no futuro. De que cor seriam?, perguntou-se, e prometeu que descobriria em breve e muito, muito mais.

Ele baixou o olhar para a boca de Minako, no formato de um botão de rosa, e engoliu com força, mais do que pronto para beijá-la.

De alguma forma, encontrou a força de vontade para não fazê-lo, uma reserva que contrariava seu comportamento habi tual. Mas a moça que tinha nos braços era incomum e, contro lando-se, ergueu-a sobre o cavalo.

— Até encontrarmos seu cavalo, você cavalgará comigo.

— Certamente essa não é a forma adequada de celebrarmos o fim do feudo.

Usagi fixou o olhar indignado em Mamoru. Estava deitada numa cama, onde a amarrara. No lugar de grilhões e correntes, usara tiras macias para prender-lhe os pulsos na cabeceira da cama. O brilho nos olhos dele mostrava quanto estava aprecian do a vista.

— Oh, não sei não, fazer com você o que fez comigo é justo. Usagi sentiu a raiva crescer e, com ela, a excitação.

— Você... você está tripudiando.

— E se estiver, quem tem mais direito do que eu? Quantos dias você me manteve acorrentado a sua cama?

— Fiz isso apenas porque não confiava em você, achava que tentaria fugir.

— E suponho que posso confiar em você? Usagi apenas franziu a testa.

— Você é tão teimosa como eu e tem muita habilidade com uma adaga. Além disso, depois de me dar tanto trabalho, me agrada vê-la assim. Se alguma vez uma mulher quis ser amarra da para se libertar do peso da modéstia e autossuficiência, esta mulher é você.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Significa que quero fazer amor com Usagi Tsukino, minha futura esposa, e não com a chefe dos Tsukino. Esta foi banida desse quarto até o amanhecer. — Debruçou-se e colocou as palmas das mãos ao lado dos ombros de Usagi. Abaixando o rosto para o dela, parou a um milímetro de sua boca. — Você está no _meu _castelo, Usagi, e é minha prisioneira, pelo me nos por hoje. Tenho o direito de usar seu corpo como quiser, de _qualquer maneira que quiser._

_De qualquer maneira que quiser._

O desejo lhe tornou a voz áspera. A rouca promessa de praze res intensos fez Usagi estremecer.

Juntou-se a ela na cama, ajoelhou-se sobre ela, pegou a frente da camisa e, sem se incomodar com laços e botões, rasgou-a.

— Ah, assim é melhor. — Jogou o tecido rasgado para o lado, segurou-lhe os seios e os juntou.

Vendo seus mamilos crescerem, Usagi sentiu o calor lhe atingir o rosto... e o sexo.

— Você é um bruto, Mamoru Chiba. — Tentou parecer séria ou, melhor ainda, com medo, mas o sorriso a desmentiu.

— Sim, eu sou.

Segurou um dos mamilos entre os dedos e, ao mesmo tempo, mergulhou a cabeça e tomou o outro na boca, a língua acariciando-o, depois os dentes. Usagi gemeu, desejando ter as mãos livres, não para empurrá-lo, mas para passar as unhas pela pele macia das costas e nádegas de Mamoru.

Tomou a faixa que lhe segurava a calça e rasgou-a. Des cansando nos tornozelos, desceu a roupa pelas pernas dela e tirou-a. Embora "prisioneira", Usagi ergueu os quadris para ajudá-lo.

— Diga-me o que quer de mim.

Sentindo que era apenas parte de um jogo, Usagi olhou-o nos olhos.

— Não quero você.

— Mentirosa, o creme que escorre por suas coxas me diz que me quer, e muito. — Passou a mão entre as pernas dela e apertou. — Você está molhada para mim, doendo por mim... admita.

— Não admito nada.

— Nesse caso, é hora de aceitar quem é o mestre aqui. — Seus dedos lhe tomaram o sexo e acariciaram-no. — Vou lhe dar prazer, dar prazer a nós dois, queira você ou não. E, quando terminar, pedirei de novo que seja minha esposa, e desta vez sua resposta será sim.

— Se me tomar assim, será estupro. — Naturalmente que não seria, mas Usagi estava gostando do jogo.

— Oh, acho que não. O orvalho em meus dedos e o cheiro de almíscar que me enche as narinas me dizem que você me quer.

Penetrou-a de repente com dois dedos e a súbita invasão a fez arquejar. O prazer doloroso que se irradiou do sexo para os membros a fez abrir-se mais para acomodar-lhe a mão.

— Mamoru... por favor. — O apelo não era para que ele tirasse os dedos, mas para acrescentar mais um.

O olhar preso no sexo de Usagi, subitamente, pareceu tão perdido no momento como ela.

— Tão quente e molhada e adorável que você é, Usa. Você me dá água na boca e me excita muito. Agora abra estas doces coxas e me dê licença para entrar.

Ele deixou as pernas de Usagi se estenderem ao longo do corpo dele e, malvada que era, tirou vantagem da liberdade para acariciar o monte na calça dele com os dedos dos pés. Ele gemeu e abriu-lhe as pernas, então montou-a. Beijou-lhe os seios, o ven tre e o alto das coxas, enquanto seus dedos grossos se moviam dentro dela em novas e maravilhosas maneiras, cada investida alargando-a e preenchendo-a.

Percebeu o momento exato em que o terceiro dedo a pene trou. O resultado não foi dor, mas ânsia, profunda e possessiva. A umidade lhe escorreu pelas coxas. A pressão crescendo dentro dela era quase insuportável.

Ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou para a cabeça morena, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e o coração inundado de amor.

— Oh, Mamoru, você já é meu marido em tudo, menos no nome, e meu amor de todas as maneiras.

— E você é o meu.

Mamoru deitou a cabeça entre as coxas abertas e tomou-a com a boca. A sensação da língua acariciando-lhe o sexo, combinada com a forte pressão dos dedos dentro dela, levou Usagi ao clímax, tão rapidamente e com tanta violência como uma tem pestade de verão. Perdeu-se nele, sem outro recurso a não ser se entregar às ondas intensas que pareciam lhe despedaçar o corpo. Voltou a si com os pulsos machucados pelas tiras, a garganta áspera com os gritos.

Mamoru tirou a mão e escorregou para cima no corpo dela. Pas sou os dedos escorregadios nos lábios de Usagi e debruçou-se para beijá-la.

— Usa, doce Usa, quase a perdi hoje. Esqueça os jogos e me diga, deixará de lado seu orgulho e se casará comigo?

Usagi pensou em como o amava, de corpo e alma. Seus pulsos podiam estar presos pelas tiras, mas seu coração esta va completamente acorrentado pelo amor que sentia por aquele belo homem, grande e gentil.

— Se tem certeza absoluta de que me quer, então sim, eu me casarei com você.

O sorriso que lhe iluminou o rosto era tão brilhante como o sol.

— Nesse caso, minha _laird _e senhora esposa, vamos nos casar logo. Não quero que nenhum filho nosso tenha vergo nha de seus pais quando ele... ou ela... aprender a contar os meses.

Usagi começou a lhe falar sobre suas suspeitas, mas a boca inteligente de Mamoru tomou-a de novo e começou a fazer aquelas coisas maldosas e adoráveis. Seu hálito lhe soprou o sexo, a língua acariciando aquele ponto tão especial. Impotente contra o prazer que só ele podia lhe dar, deixou-se cair sobre o traves seiro. De repente foi como se tudo o que dera errado em sua vida tivesse sido consertado, lavado de alguma forma maravi lhosa, mística, mágica. Apanhada no redemoinho de sensações, no poço de amor que sentia por aquele belo e generoso homem, entregou-se ao prazer glorioso da posse total, da completa sub missão e à longamente ansiada paz.

Seiya Chiba estava se sentido inquieto e não sabia por quê. Pensando melhor, não era ele mesmo desde que tomara Minako nos braços e a carregara em seu cavalo. A viagem para casa com seu doce e pequeno corpo moldado às suas costas tinha sido um tormento doce e amargo. Quando chegaram ao castelo, entrega ra-a aos cuidados de sua governanta. Embora não a tivesse visto mais, sonhara com ela a noite inteira.

Seus passos o levaram ao fechado jardim de rosas. Quando sua mãe era viva, era um lugar adorável, mas anos de negligên cia o arruinaram. Não vinha aqui desde a morte da mãe nem pensara nele em anos. Caminhando entre as ervas daninhas, sen tou-se num banco de pedra. Uma única roseira sobrevivera e os botões entreabertos lhe lembraram a boca perfeita da senhora.

Seiya nunca fora sentimental, mas encontrou-se estendendo a mão para acariciar um frágil botão.

Como se sua fantasia a tivesse feito surgir do nada, Minako se aproximou. Tirando a mão da flor, ele se perguntou se ela o vira entrar no jardim e o seguira e sentiu o pulso acelerar ao pensamento.

— Milorde — cumprimentou-o com um leve sorriso.

A luz do dia, viu que os olhos dela eram azuis da cor de centáurea. Por ordens suas, roupas adequadas foram encontradas para ela, um vestido azul simples e um leve véu de musselina sobre os cachos dourados. Parecia um anjo descido dos vitrais da capela.

Parou a certa distância, a pureza de seu rosto e corpo fazen do-o perder o fôlego.

— Não tenho a intenção de perturbá-lo...

Ele se levantou e, pela primeira vez na vida, perguntou-se se suas pernas trêmulas suportariam seu peso.

— Não perturba. — Deu um passo em direção a ela porque de repente ela lhe pareceu muito distante.

— Estou procurando minha senhora. Não a vejo desde on tem. Pode me dizer que quarto ela ocupa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. Sua modéstia o desarmou como nenhum truque feminino jamais conseguira. Perguntou-se se era sempre tímida assim ou se, talvez, depois do dia anterior, sua presença a desconcertava. Suas esperanças aumentaram e ousou sonhar.

— Acho que está com meu irmão, no quarto dele. — Não precisava ter sido tão explícito, mas queria saber se conseguia fazê-la ruborizar.

Não ficou desapontado. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado, semelhante ao da boca.

— Quer que a leve a ela?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos com uma expressão que lhe pareceu temor.

— Não, ela e lorde Mamoru têm que discutir seus assuntos.

Seiya se aborreceu por ter brincado com ela. Estava impressionado consigo mesmo. Sempre se gabara de não ter uma só célula romântica no corpo e, no entanto, sentia tanta ternura por aquela única e bela mulher. Seu coração inchava sempre que olhava para ela. Outras partes de seu corpo também, mas isso não era novidade. Nenhum de seus contatos anteriores com mulheres, porém, o fizera se sentir assim.

Desejava deitá-la no banco, abaixar o vestido leve e beijar e sugar aqueles seios perfeitos, então abrir-lhe as pernas e acariciar e provar a carne macia com a língua e a boca até finalmente penetrá-la numa posse total. Ao mesmo tempo, ansiava por tomá-la nos braços e simplesmente abraçá-la, aninhar a cabeça dela sob seu queixo e prote gê-la com o peito como o raro tesouro que era.

— Não se preocupe, senhora, ele não a magoará. Ao contrário de mim, meu irmão é o melhor e mais gentil dos homens. — Por alguma razão, Seiya sentiu necessidade de adverti-la contra ele.

— Não se considera gentil, milorde?

Ele hesitou e então admitiu:

— Nem sempre, não de modo geral.

— O senhor pensa mal de si mesmo, senhor. Acho que o senhor é o mais gentil dos homens que já conheci, e o mais nobre.

Seiya não se lembrava da última vez que alguém, uma mu lher, o defendera. Nunca, supunha, mas também ele não era do tipo que merecia ser defendido.

— Você não me conhece bem. — Não o conhecia de jeito nenhum, mas, mesmo assim, não era de sua natureza ser nobre.

Minako se aproximou.

— Nem todo homem é tão sem egoísmo que deixa seus as suntos de lado para procurar um irmão desaparecido. Nem todo homem perdoaria a mulher que seqüestrou e manteve prisio neiro esse irmão. E, no entanto, o senhor tratou _milady... _e me tratou como convidadas de honra. Um bruto teria feito de nós suas prisioneiras.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, balançando a cabeça.

— Percebo que a senhora é uma dessas raras mulheres que só vêem o que é bom nos outros. E a senhora é tão jovem. — Manteve os braços caídos, temendo não ser capaz de mantê-los longe dela.

Ela olhou para baixo. Os longos cílios lançavam sombras douradas sobre suas faces delicadas. Ainda olhando para o chão, Minako balançou a cabeça.

— Não é verdade, senhor. Embora seja jovem e ignorante, vi muito do que há de mau na humanidade.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma delas escorregou-lhe pela face. Seiya, que nunca se emocionara com as lágrimas de uma mulher, se sentiu completamente arrasado por aquela única e cristalina gota. Ergueu a mão para o rosto dela e a pele parecia seda contra sua palma.

— Senhora, por que as lágrimas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor me trata como uma senhora porque é bom e gentil, mas não sou o que pareço. Tenho um filho, chamado Shiro. Embora o pai dele, que já morreu, e eu tenhamos nos casado, nenhuma casa me aceitou como criada com meu filho. Tive de me tornar prostituta para nos sustentar.

A infelicidade no olhar dela e o tremor de seu lábio infe rior destruíram o que restava do autocontrole de Seiya. Acari ciou-lhe o queixo com os nós dos dedos e, erguendo-o para ele, olhou-a nos olhos.

— Parece que você é uma mãe que ama tanto seu filho que se sacrificaria pelo bem dele.

Ela não recuou. A boca se curvou num sorriso e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Agora, qual de nós dois está determinado a ver apenas o bem? E, no entanto, o senhor diz que não é gentil, milorde.

Ele se debruçou, a boca a um milímetro da dela. Por mais que quisesse beijá-la, porém, queria mais... muito mais.

— Nem sempre tive gentileza. Já fui completamente egoísta e orgulhoso. Fui vaidoso, maltratei e tomei o que queria sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem me importar com elas. Mas com você do meu lado, doce Minako, acho que posso ser um homem melhor.

— Meu senhor? — Os olhos assustados se encontraram com os dele, fazendo uma pergunta.

Em vez de responder com palavras, ele baixou mais a cabe ça e beijou aquela boca de botão de rosa, um beijo gentil mas insistente.


	14. Chapter 14

**A história se chama O Prisioneiro e pertence a Hope Tarr bem como os personagens utilizados pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**MEDIEVAL**_

**Escócia do século XV, um lugar e um tempo em que era difícil ser uma mulher e estar no comando. Para Usagi Tsukino, nova chefe de seu clã, sua primeira tarefa era conceber um herdeiro que assegurasse sua posição. E a melhor forma de conseguir isso seria sequestrando Mamoru Chiba, um homem por quem sentia uma forte atração... e também um de seus mais poderosos inimigos...**

**EP****Í****LOGO**

O casamento foi realizado uma semana depois na capela dos Tsukino. O noivo Chiba e seu padrinho, irmãos gêmeos, eram impressionantemente parecidos na aparência, altos, de ombros largos, belos e com cabelos negros. Mais de um convidado do lado Tsukino comentou que seria quase impossível distinguir um do outro. A única diferença física era a cor extraordinária dos olhos do noivo. Como raios de luar ou o brilho das estrelas, os olhos de lorde Mamoru brilhavam com uma claridade que não era desse mundo.

Mas sua _laird _e a dama de companhia, ambas mulheres ado ráveis, não podiam ser mais diferentes. A noiva tinha cabelos cor de chama, busto amplo e era quase tão alta como o noivo, enquanto sua dama era loura, delicada e esguia como uma fada. Naturalmente, o dia era de Usagi.

O longo cabelo ondulado, cor do sol, estava solto e lhe chegava à cintura, enfeitado com uma coroa de ervas entrelaça das com fitas de cetim azul. O vestido era de um azul brilhante, o decote baixo enfeitado com pérolas e fio dourado de seda.

Depois da cerimônia, ela jogou seu buquê de flores secas e ervas perfumadas para o grupo de jovens de olhos ansiosos e en tão desceu os degraus de mármore da capela segurando o braço forte do marido.

Em meio a uma chuva de grãos e flores, lideraram a procis são de convidados, Tsukino e Chiba, até o grande hall, enfeita do com hera e sempre-verde, onde á festa seria realizada.

Horas depois, Usagi e Mamoru se afastaram dos bolos de ca samento empilhados sobre a mesa da plataforma, além das mãos que batiam palmas, das bocas que gritavam e do som vivo da música de violino que se erguia do hall abaixo deles. Tinham acabado de se beijar acima dos bolos sem derrubá-los.

O costume tinha a finalidade de trazer a paz e a prosperidade para os recém-casados, mas, com o fim do feudo entre seus clãs, este feliz objetivo já fora alcançado.

Depois da volta de Usagi e Mamoru ao castelo Tsukino, os 11 membros remanescentes do conselho, envergonhados por terem sido tão facilmente enganados pela traição de Hiroshi, juraram lealdade a Usagi e a Mamoru, seu consorte. Nephrite foi unanimemente nomeado para o lugar de Hiroshi como conse lheiro particular. Não se ouviu mais nenhuma reclamação de que uma mulher não podia liderar.

Foi mais difícil saber o que fazer com o filho de Hiroshi. Jedite jurara por sua vida que nada sabia sobre a vilania do pai. Jogando-se aos pés de Usagi e beijando a barra de sua saia, ele parecia tão desesperado que ela quase acreditou nele... _quase. _E, quando soube que ele e Kunzite haviam desaparecido durante a noite, sentiu-se aliviada.

O irmão Taiky recebera seu justo castigo. No mo mento, o monge corrupto residia numa das celas mais geladas do calabouço de Usagi. Ela pretendia libertá-lo algum dia, mas não antes da primavera.

Com o fim do feudo e o esquecimento das amargas lembran ças dos últimos meses, o castelo mais uma vez era um lar... dela e de Mamoru. Como a torre de açúcar que se erguia no alto da pilha de bolos, o futuro estava diante deles, cheio de doces promessas de momentos maravilhosos a serem valorizados e saboreados.

Não foram só os dois amantes que colheram os frutos da nova paz. Usagi debruçou-se sobre Mamoru, belo num gibão cor de creme, bordado com fios da cor dos olhos dele, e sussurrou:

— Ela pode não ter pegado meu buquê, mas não ficaria sur presa se Minako e um certo _laird _Chibaseguissem nosso exemplo em pouco tempo. — Com a cabeça, indicou a mesa principal, de onde tinham acabado de se levantar.

Sentado próximo à cabeceira, Seiya cortou uma fatia fina de capão em seu prato e a ofereceu a Minako. Com um sorriso tímido, ela deu uma pequena mordida, então segurou o restante nos lábios, de onde ele o recolheu. Desde seu encontro na sema na anterior, o par tinha sido inseparável. Balançando a cabeça, Mamoru admitiu:

— Não acreditava que meu irmão se casasse, mas parece que milagres acontecem.

— Sim, acontecem, não todos os dias, mas acontecem. E um deles chegará em nove meses. — E colocou as duas mãos prote toramente sobre o ventre.

Mamoru, os olhos brilhando, tomou-lhe a mão e, virando-a, bei jou a pequena cicatriz no polegar dela, depois sorriu.

— Como sempre minha senhora _laird tem raz__ã__o._


End file.
